Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Six months into his sixth year, Harry was looking over the Marauder's Map and he sees Malfoy in the girl's bathroom. But something changed when Malfoy had something he didn't before. Something unusual happens which sends Harry back in time. What will happen? HarryXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We start, at a castle. A grand castle in Scotland, hidden from the world.

Concealed by a wondrous and mysterious power: magic.

This is Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The school is over five stories tall, towers that seemed to reach the sky, large fields of vegetables, an open sports field, surrounded by a wild dense forest with a little brick shack near the outskirts.

At this school, children who turn the age of eleven are able to come here. Young witches and wizards who learn to control their magic and live in the muggle or wizarding world. Muggle, being the term for 'non-magic folk'.

And right now, it was near midnight and we find ourselves looking at a young man, sixteen years old, shaggy black hair, and bright green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and trousers while reading an old looking map, next to a torn blue book.

This was Harry James Potter

And for the past six moths...It hasn't been the best.

Between having detention with a teacher he disliked, being 'recruited' into a teacher's club and having people he knows being hurt by someone he didn't like...it wasn't the best year to have.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair

'What am I going to do? Malfoy. Snape. Slughorn. Just...What can I do?' He thought to himself. On his legs, where he had the map and book he had an unusual looking blanket.

But it wasn't a blanket, it was his father's cloak of invisibility. A magical artefact that turned him purely invisible to any and everyone.

He was going to confront Malfoy

He grabbed his wand, his book and map and his cloak. He was going to find him and make him talk.

He left in his pyjamas and followed the map to where Malfoy was.

Using his cloak he hid from everyone, periodically checking the map and where he was going.

...and then he saw it.

'Draco Malfoy'

Emerging onto the map. Seemingly from nowhere.

Harry had seen this before when someone just appears on the map from seemingly out of obscurity. 'The Room of Requirement.' He followed as quickly and as quietly as he could, trying to catch up with Malfoy.

A left turn, turn to the right, another right, down the stairs...The bathroom.

Whatever Malfoy was doing, he was now in the bathroom.

...Was he crying?

'He IS crying. Why?' Harry thought, trying to breathe quietly, remembering the start of the year where Malfoy broke his nose.

Malfoy was splashing his face, looking in the mirror with his darkened eyes from lack of sleep. Draco had short blonde hair, pale grey eyes, wearing a white shirt and black trousers with a green and black tie.

And he seemed to be washing blood from his hands

'Blood?! Who's is that?' Harry gulped as he inadvertently stepped forward...and caused a faint splash with his foot.

Malfoy jerked around, looking to see who was there and pulled his wand out from his trousers.

"Who's there?!" He snapped

Harry tried to step back, gently lifting his foot off the puddle of water, but that made Malfoy shoot a hex as he saw the small ripples.

The spell flung Harry back and exposed himself. "ARGH!"

"POTTER!" Malfoy snapped, shooting another hex at Harry, who retaliated back with his own spell, defending himself.

Harry tried to conceal the map and book he had on him with his cloak, but Malfoy was trying to conceal something too, in his non-wand hand.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Harry glared

"None of your DAMN business!" Malfoy flung another hex at Harry who dodged it and retaliated, defending himself.

Harry dodged it, getting into a stall as cover and struck at Malfoy.

"Expelliarmus!" He called, shooting the red spell once Malfoy's volley of spells was over with

Malfoy's wand was flung out of his hand, still clinging to the item in his hand.

"Gah! Screw you Potter!" He hissed

"What's in your hand?" Harry asked, pointing his wand at Malfoy.

"None of your business!" He glared

Malfoy looked at where his wand was and he leapt for it.

"ACCIO!" Harry called out, trying to summon the item.

Malfoy grabbed his wand and bounced it back at a wall, but the item was already out of his hand. A small golden bronze necklace with a tiny hourglass within it.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry called out, trying to hit Malfoy...but hit the necklace instead, fracturing it and caught Harry in its explosion.

Harry screamed as the magic all around him seemed to drag him into an unusual mirror. All he could do was hold on for his life.

Malfoy was holding onto one of the toilets and not letting go, for his life.

Harry's book, map and cloak flew into the portal with Harry not long after. Being sucked into it and disappearing without a trace.

*? ? ?*

Harry was frozen in place, seeing the world around him blur and change around him, faster and faster, like a cyclone. Until it began to slowly come to a crawl...and then...STOP!

Harry fell to the floor in pain, his book, map, wand and cloak were with him in the bathroom. He felt like he was struggling to breathe, but he felt better as his mind and breath were now coming back to him.

He looked around and saw the bathroom back in pristine condition. No battle had taken place here, no destruction...nothing. Harry panted as he looked around for Malfoy...he wasn't there. Could he have escaped? No. He couldn't have.

"Where...what happened?" He asked himself. He saw his stuff and picked them up. He'd have to figure this out later.

He headed back to the common room, he needed some rest. Putting his cloak on, he headed back. Everything seemed to be normal, the walls and the paintings were in place. Nothing seemed to be amiss. "The Fat Lady." He whispered as he approached a painting, which was the doorway to the Gryffindor Common room. He had to wake her up, since it looked to be midnight still. "Quid Agis." He spoke

"Huh? Who's?" The Fat Lady asked, looking at the now revealed Harry.

"I-You KNOW me." Harry responded, looking puzzled. "Quid Agis." repeating the password.

"I'm sorry, dear boy. I've-James Potter...What're you doing here, before school?" The Fat Lady asked, looking puzzled herself.

Harry was beside himself. "Wh-what did you call me?" Harry asked

"James Potter, is this another one of your tricks?" The Fat Lady asked.

"I-I gotta go." Harry answered, running off from the common room's portrait.

"Wait! WAIT!" The Fat Lady called out

"Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Voices responded from around the stairwell, it was all the portraits. They were enchanted and conscious.

Harry ran down the stairs, trying to make sense of it all. 'BEFORE school'? 'James Potter'? What was going on?

Running into the corridor he tried to find some help. But the only one at this time would be the caretaker Filch and Mrs Norris, his cat. He had to get somewhere where he could hide...And that was when a door appeared behind him. "The Room of Requirement!" He thought to himself

"Who's there?" A curmudgeon voice called out.

Harry immediately ran for the door and slammed it shut behind him. He could now relax.

Inside the Room was a large bed, a desk, a calendar and all sort of assortments for Harry.

The Room was special. It only appears to those who have a great need for it. And apparently, the room saw fit to grant Harry what he needed.

Harry fell onto his bed, huffing softly

'Thank god...It's warm.' He thought to himself, trying to get some sleep. What the hell, was going on?

As he fell to sleep, he could feel his energy come back...and MAYBE get something to eat for breakfast.

A few hours had passed and Harry was feeling better. Being rested in a bed that didn't have a loose spring in it, definitely helped.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, he needed some new clothes...and luckily, the room provided. It gave him a new set of black trousers, black jumper, white shirt, a red and gold tie and new shoes. "Thank goodness." He sighed in relief, rubbing his face to get awake, he began to get changed. He looked at the calendar that the room provided...and noticed something was off. "What? Sep...September 1st? That's wrong, it should be March." He whispered, clasping his hand over his mouth. Did he...Did he miss months of his school year? Was he going to have to repeat? Even after all the crap, he went through? No. No, it couldn't be like that. "Dumbledore...I'll go find Dumbledore." He thought, going outside of the Room of Requirement and began to make way to Dumbledore's study. He thought if ANYONE had a clue what was going on, HE would.

Harry took through the corridor like a snitch on a Quidditch field and zipped to the Gryphon statue that guarded the way. "Sherbet Lemon." He spoke the password to activate it...Nothing. Not an inch of movement. "Sherbet Lemon!" He repeated. He could hear footsteps coming from behind him. Why didn't he bring his cloak?

"Who's there?" Filch's voice called out, gravelly as ever.

Harry gulped, trying to run and hide from the almost ancient caretaker. He panted as he ran for the Great Hall or out of the castle, anywhere where he could get help. 'Help'? "Hagrid!" Harry realised and ran for the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid's Hut!

He was just about to make it out of the front door, but suddenly, he was caught out.

"MR. POTTER!" A familiar voice called from behind him.

"P-Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked, turning around and looked behind him.

"What on EARTH are you doing here?" The elderly woman demanded in a stern tone. Dressed in dark blue and green robes, small glasses over her eyes and looked to be younger than Harry last recalled her. Her grey hair showed more signs of being auburn brown and tied back into a bun. "I thought you'd be-?" She began to ask before Harry ran to her and shocked her at his immediate running TOWARDS her.

"Thank goodness! You can help me!" Harry smiled in relief, looking pleased to see a friendly and familiar face.

"Help you? Potter, what on EARTH is-? If this is another one of your practical jokes-" Professor McGonagall asked, taking VERY steep precautions around Harry, mistaking him for someone else.

"No, no I SWEAR, Professor. I-I need help. I need to find Professor Dumbledore." Harry explained

"Professor Dumbledore is asleep in his office." Professor McGonagall responded. "In fact MOST of everyone in the faculty is asleep."

"Professor...I...PLEASE. I need help." Harry spoke passionately as he looked at Professor McGonagall.

Said professor was taken back. The boy she thought of as a different 'Potter' was asking for HER HELP! "I...Very well, Potter. Follow me." She answered, leading the way

Harry felt a wash of relief over him. He could finally get some answers and clarity.

She led Harry to the Gryphon statue from before and recited a password. "Now, let's see if he hasn't changed it yet. Delight Strawberry."

Harry blinked in shock at that, did Professor Dumbledore forget to tell him about a password change? Couldn't have been. But it worked, the Gryphon statue began to twist around and expose a winding staircase. "Excellent; follow me, Potter." Professor McGonagall instructed and lead the charge.

Harry began to follow after her. Dumbledore would know what was going on. He could make sense out of this.

The two arrived in Professor Dumbledore's office, seeing the books and portraits, and the perch where a large red bird with golden feathers rested. "Fawkes!" Harry smiled, seeing the bird and almost ran to it.

The bird turned its head as it looked at Harry...and tilted its head.

"Mr Potter, would you be still?" Professor McGonagall asked, frowning at Harry as he went over to Fawkes like he was a personal friend.

"S-Sorry Professor." Harry apologised.

"Minerva." A elderly and kind voice spoke, walking through a door. Immediately, Harry knew who this was. The man he was looking for to help him. "Is everything alright?" The voice asked. It was Professor Dumbledore; an elderly man with a long grey beard, purple robes and half-moon spectacles.

"No, Professor Dumbledore. It isn't. Mr Potter is here." Professor McGonagall responded

"Mr Potter? Here?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking at Harry.

"Professor." Harry smiled, seeing one of his favourite teachers. Almost ready to burst asking questions looked on

Professor Dumbledore's eyes slowly widened at seeing Harry. "Minerva...Would you care for a cup of early morning tea? I believe our young Mr Potter here has something to ask and tell." He asked kindly.

"I...Would, rather enjoy a cup of tea." Professor McGonagall answered although it sounded begrudging.

"Please, Professor." Harry answered honestly.

The three sat down at the table and were all given a kettle of tea each. China teacups and a bowl of sugar to share. "Now, Mr Potter...What is it that you wanted to say?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly

Harry began to think on where he could start. Well, maybe to know IF he had missed months of school for a start.

"Potter, you've been to all your classes last year. Albeit with your friends, causing mischief." Professor McGonagall asked

"'Mischief'?" Harry whispered to himself. "Well, there's...that. What about Malfoy?" He asked

"Malfoy? You've never even spoken to the lad." Professor McGonagall responded as Professor Dumbledore took a sip of tea.

This got Harry REALLY confused. "But...No, he. He cursed a friend of mine, Katie Bell." Harry answered.

"Potter, there isn't a 'Katie Bell'. Well...Not that I know of. There is a 'Robert Bell'." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Robert? Draco Malfoy sent a cursed necklace to-" Harry felt his temper and confusion rise, trying to get a straight answer out of this mess.

"'Draco'? There's no 'Draco Malfoy'. There's a 'Lucius Malfoy' in Slytherin." Professor McGonagall answered

"Lucius?" Harry's colour began to drain from his face. "I...No, just get Professor Snape. He'll-"

"Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked, picking up the term 'professor' in Harry's speech.

"Yes, Professor Snape!" Harry answered with a feverishly fast nod.

"Potter, Severus Snape is a STUDENT. NOT a teacher. What the devil is going on with you?" Professor McGonagall asked, becoming befuddled by all this.

"No. He-he's the Potion's-" Harry tried to answer

"I believe what young Mr Potter is trying to say is, that young Severus will possibly be working here, taking over Horace's job." Dumbledore chuckled with a bit of mirth and taking another cup of tea.

"Professor Slughorn? He's the Potion's teacher?" Harry double-took, looking at both of them

"For goodness sake. YES, Mr Potter. Professor Slughorn is the Potion's teacher, honestly, it's a wonder you pay ANY attention in class." Professor McGonagall responded, putting her cup down with a clatter on a desk.

"Professors-I..." Harry struggled to get the right question out. 'What the HELL is going on?' He thought

"I think young Mr Potter needs to go see Poppy. All of this seems to be having a great deal of stress on him." Professor Dumbledore spoke kindly.

"I believe so. But if this is another one of your tricks James Potter-" Professor McGonagall spoke

"'James'?" Harry asked in shock, hearing that name for the SECOND time in as many days.

"Oh, don't tell me. Playing 'forgetfulness'? Any more of this James Potter I will-" Professor McGonagall responded

"My name is 'Harry'!" Harry almost screamed out, trying to correct them. "I-I'm not 'James'." He panted in shock, realising what he just did. But after all his trials this year, he needed to vent out somehow.

The two professors looked at each other and back at Harry. He seemed to be clutching his head and almost choking back tears. "What the HELL is going on?" He coughed

"Minerva." Professor Dumbledore asked gently, seeing Harry racked up like this.

"I-I will, Professor." Minerva answered, seeing that Harry was so hurt by this. "This way...Harry."

Harry looked up at her and nodded. "Thank you...Professor." He answered sincerely as she lead Harry to the medical wing.

Professor Dumbledore sat in his chair as he saw the two leave his office, turning his head to Fawkes, the phoenix seemed to look back at Harry. "Hmm." Professor Dumbledore hummed as he took another sip of his tea.

As Harry and Professor McGonagall walked he tried to get to grips with what was going on...and there was only one question swimming in his head right now "Professor...What...What year is it?" He asked

"It's...1976." Minerva answered honestly.

Harry stopped still as he heard that. 'Nine...Nineteen seventy-six?' He thought in shock. 'Then...That thing. It-it was a-'

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked, seeing him frozen like this.

"Professor...I...I'm-" Harry tried to answer, but with this sudden revelation, the lack of food and excess running had caught up with him and he passed out onto the floor.

"POTTER!" She gasped

*Time Skip*

Harry was now resting in the medical wing; Poppy, the school's nurse, was looking after him. "He needs his rest, Minerva. Poor lad...You said that his name was 'Harry'?"

"Yes...And it's remarkable, he looks SO much like James Potter. It's uncanny." Professor McGonagall answered.

"The best thing for both of you is to get something to eat, it's still early lunch." Poppy answered

"Yes...Do take care of him." Professor McGonagall answered.

"I always do." Poppy responded, letting Professor McGonagall leave.

Rubbing her hands, Poppy got to work on supplies, letting Harry rest.

Over by Harry, he was starting to come round...that sleep had helped clear his head. He was now in the past. Stuck in the past.

'No.' he thought in despair

Harry covered his eyes with his hands. How could he be so STUPID? That necklace...it was a Time Turner! A device that allowed people to travel back in time. He and Hermione used it all in their third year. He tried to get up and saw that there was a tray of food prepared on the side for him. Nothing too heavy, but some chicken, bread and vegetables. Easy stuff for him to eat for when he woke up.

Feeling his stomach rumble and remembering the fact he hadn't eaten, he began to take the meal.

He just wanted to go home...But home was probably here now. All his friends weren't born yet, Snape was a student, his parents hadn't married yet-

"Mum...Dad...They're...they're alive." He realised. He could SEE them! He could warn them-! "No...No...I can't, Hermione said...Terrible things happen to wizards who mess with time." He frowned, dropping the piece of bread. "Sirius." He whispered to himself. He had to get out of here. He needed to figure out how to get home.

If he got back to the Room of Requirement, he could maybe get a clue from a book or something. He wiped his mouth after taking another bite from his meal...and continued until there was nothing left. "Guess I was hungry." He joked lightly to himself.

He got out of bed and began to walk to the Room. It would be some hours before he would see any students...plus, he didn't want to hang around when Filch was on the prowl.

Harry tried to keep his head low, but with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Poppy knowing about him, MAYBE he could be safe. For NOW at least.

He found the door once again and entered it...and found a VERY unusual cloaked woman there and holding his cloak of invisibility

"Who-?" Harry asked in shock, seeing her there.

"Where...did you get this?" The woman asked, in a ghostly voice. But it wasn't haunting, but it was welcoming. She stood up, turning around to face Harry.

Harry's eyes almost bulged out of his head, seeing this woman. She was dressed in a sleek black cloak, emblazoned with a strange triangle symbol he hadn't seen before. Her face was covered but from her nose down she had milky white skin, her chest was almost exposed, showing a boob window with stitches connecting it together holding her ample G-cup bosom.

Both Harry and the woman gasped as they saw each other. Harry was just awestruck to see such a beautiful woman. And the woman was holding her hand over her heart "It...it's you." She whispered

"What?" He blinked

The woman reached out before she felt embarrassed and pulled back. "My...My Master." She whispered, looking lovingly at him.

"M-Master? I don't understand. I'm not anyone's 'Master'." Harry responded nervously.

"Yes. You ARE My Master. You have one of my gifts." The woman answered, bringing up the Invisibility Cloak.

"That's my dad's, he left it to me." Harry answered. "I'm sorry but; who are you?"

He was honestly getting a bit freaked out now

The woman blushed and looked at him once again. "I. Am Death." The woman introduced herself honestly. "I am the one who gifted this to your ancestor who has gifted it to you."

Harry blinked... and began to back away 'Step away from the crazy woman.' he thought

"Do you want me to prove it?" Death asked, looking at him, feeling hurt that Harry was backing up.

Almost as if she read his mind

"Err-" Harry gulped and fell back onto his butt as Death began to show off her power, as darkness began to swirl around her

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the power and majesty in the darkness, seeing her command it with such grace...and he understood. This woman WAS telling the truth. She WAS Death!

"Oh crap." He mumbled before he fainted

"M-Master?" Death stopped and knelt down to his side. "Oh~, I did it this time." Death frowned, holding his head.

*In Dumbledore's office*

Back in the headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore was pacing slowly in the purple robes that he got dressed in. He was thinking deeply about Harry. How he looked so much like James, but they were so different. How he knew things he shouldn't. 'Who IS this boy?' He thought

His mind did go to one possibility, one answer. But it sounded too... 'out there' even for him

"No...No, no, no. It can't be something like that." He mumbled, stroking his beard. "However...I WILL have to keep an eye on him."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

AzuraWrath: patience is rewarded.

Hero of the Multiverse: Oh, just wait and see.

The Dark Dragen: Don't have to wait long.

ashton millman: Yes it is.

Edrick Twilight Legend: Thanks very much.

Xavras: Yes, a 'G-Cup'. Our story our designs...and also based on Oobidoobi pictures. Just wait and see what we've got planned.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Edrick Twilight Legend: Thanks

The Dark Dragen: Already doing it

Hero of the Multiverse: A big mess

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few moments later, Harry was resting on something soft which kept his head elevated. He thought he was resting on a soft pillow...but it felt more solid than that. He could even feel someone stroking his hair.

As he looked up, all he could see was a pair of massive breasts in his view.

"Hmm!" Harry squeaked as he looked up, catching the woman's attention

"You're awake." The woman, who was Death, sighed in relief. "I was worried."

"It. It wasn't a dream?" Harry asked. "Though...I HAVE slept a LOT today."

"No, it's not a dream, Master." Death hushed gently and helping him up. "And you HAVE had quite the ordeal."

"W... What is even going on?" He gulped

"You want to know how you've returned to the past?" Death asked calmly as she looked into Harry's eyes.

"Yes." He nodded

"Very well." Death answered, composing herself so she would speak clearly to tell Harry. "You destroyed a Time-Turner, by using the spell 'Sectumsempra', doing this caused the magic within the device to fracture itself and open up a portal into the past."

Harry nodded, not wanting to interrupt as he might miss something.

"But doing this is extremely dangerous, any who try are removed from time and forgotten entirely. BUT when you went through, it was only AFTER your possessions went in first." Death explained. "The Invisibility Cloak, your wand, The Marauder's Map and the 'Half-Blood Prince's' potions book. THESE became your anchors."

"'Anchors'? Like...They held me down?" Harry asked nervously.

"Correct. Each one of these items is an anchor to a point in time. The Cloak exists with me and therefore exists through all time, so it is not MUCH of a reliable means of an anchor. Your wand was created prior to 1991, so that makes it MUCH more recent for you to be in the present." Death nodded and continued

"And...These?" Harry asked, pointing to the map and the book.

"These were created within this time era, and therefore a much sturdier anchor to hold you here." Death answered

"But...Why NOW? Of all locations, why NOW?" Harry asked. "It was March when I left."

"That is partly your doing. You were in your OWN 6th year before you came here. Since all four of the anchors came together, Time locked on to this point in time when all were here." Death explained. "But...it is also because of my brother, Time. He has OCD and found it apt to bring you here, at the start of the 6th year."

"Y-Your brother. Is Time?" Harry gulped, trying to take this all in.

Death nodded. "I have many brothers and sisters, but I am the oldest."

"Really?" He blinked

"Well Time is my twin, but I am older." She nodded

Harry nodded almost dumbly but found it interesting. "So...I messed up. Right?" Harry asked

"In a sense." Death answered. "But, you have suffered much in your last few years." She reached up and cupped his cheek gently, it wasn't icy cold or body, but warm and soothing.

"But. One thing is still bothering me. Why did you come?" Harry asked

"I came because of your cloak, having two of the same identical cloaks drew my attention." She answered as she lowered her hand to the bed. "I thought someone was trying to disrupt Fate's work."

"Oh...yeah, you did say 'Why are there two?'" Harry answered. "But what do I do now? I mean...How am I your Master?" He asked

"It... Is a long story."

"Oh." Harry frowned. "Well. I think you can tell me in your own time." He answered. "I...I don't want to pressure you."

"You aren't." Death gave a small smile.

"Sorry. I'm not...Used to talking to girls that aren't friends." Harry admitted, blushing, trying to maintain eye contact, but his mind seemed to wander down to her ample bosom.

"It's fine." Death answered.

"I-I have to get to the Great Hall. I mean. How does my being here, affect school?" Harry asked. "Do I still have to go?"

"There is no way for you to get back to your time." She said sadly "In a way, your time no longer even exists. So I am sorry, you are stuck here. And if you wish to have a life, you require going to school."

Harry felt his stomach sink to the floor. Had he REALLY destroyed the future? He could never return...Ron, Hermione. Everyone he knew. He felt himself almost coil into himself. He was supposed to save people...not erase them.

He shuddered at this realisation before he felt Death embracing him in a hug. "It will be alright, Master. I will be here with you." She assured "If you wish... I can pretend to be your mother, legally. To assist with your schooling and signing anything you require."

"I...Thank you. I'd appreciate it." Harry smiled almost welling up that Death would go out of her way to do this for her.

Death nodded, kissing his forehead gently "It is okay Master." She smiled

"I guess...I should talk to Professor Dumb-" Harry began to speak only for Death to interrupt

"Go to Professor McGonagall."

"Huh? Why?" Harry responded, confused by why she said that.

"It's nearing the time for the students to arrive, you've only got three hours before they get here. Go to Professor McGonagall." Death implored him.

"... okay." He sighed

"I shall explain everything to her if she does not believe you." She added

Harry nodded at that. "So...How will you be coming with me? I mean...You don't really...LOOK like a mum." Harry answered nervously, trying to find the right words.

"Oh? You mean my boob-window cloak isn't good enough for you?" Death asked, almost teasing him, but also knew what he meant. "I can change my appearance so it's not a problem."

"Okay." He nodded, trying not to stare

Death surrounded herself in darkness, changing her appearance to a more suitable form.

As it subsided, Death now had medium length brown wavy hair, green eyes, wearing a sweater and jeans with black shoes. Her pale white skin was now a soft pink; she could definitely pass as Harry's mother with the way she looked.

"Is this better?" Death asked

"Yeah." He gulped

Death soon got up and brushed herself off. "Are you ready to go?" She asked

Harry nodded almost dumbly and got up, but realised he didn't have his tie.

"Here, let me." Death answered, fixing his tie for him.

She patted his chest softly, a proud look in her eyes "There you go."

Harry blushed gently and felt really nervous. He didn't know how to respond with this.

"Don't forget your things." Death spoke motherly to him.

"Huh? Oh-oh right. Okay." Harry answered, grabbing his wand and packed them into a bag that the Room had provided.

"This place is bloody amazing." He commented

Death smiled at that and looped her arm around Harry's, trying to act like a mother.

Harry blushed slightly and nodded, leading the way and closing the door behind them.

The door vanished and the two went off to find Professor McGonagall. Hopefully, they would find her in her Transfiguration classroom.

With each step, Harry slightly seized up.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Death asked gently

"This feels WEIRD. I-I've never done this before." Harry answered honestly.

"Done what?"

"Have...Have a parent. I mean, Mrs Weasely's been nice but...I feel like I'm borrowing her from Ron." Harry answered. "It feels...different. You being here for me."

Death simply stroked his head, not arguing

Harry sighed in relief, feeling reassured by his new mother. Death led the way as they saw Professor McGonagall working in her book. "Professor McGonagall?" Harry spoke to catch her attention

"Ah, Potter. I see you've...I'm sorry Ma'am, but I don't believe you're supposed to be here." Professor McGonagall spoke, looking at Death.

"I apologise Professor, but...I wished to talk to you about my son, Harry." Death responded respectfully.

"Your son?" Professor McGonagall looked at her and Harry. "Mrs Potter, I presume?"

"Ms., but yes." She nodded

"Oh, very well. What did you want to talk about?" Professor McGonagall asked

"It's about him joining the sixth year." Death answered.

"Joining the-You want him to join Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall asked

"He's quite bright, and he's had lessons up to his fifth year." Death answered honestly.

"And I have been at Hogwarts before." Harry nodded

"Oh, well. That'll help with the transition." Professor McGonagall answered. "And what was your house?"

"I was in Gryffindor." Harry answered honestly.

"But as I said before, I have never seen you before."

"Allow me." Death smiled, tapping Professor McGonagall's forehead gently

Harry blinked in shock, seeing what Death was doing.

Instead of it being like the 'Imperius Curse' that Harry was shown two years ago, Professor McGonagall's eyes dilated and returned to normal. Like she had just woken up from a dream.

"Oh... Oh my... Time travel?" She muttered under her breath, like she did not want to believe it but could not deny it

Death nodded gently. "But it MUST be kept a secret."

"Of course. I...I can't believe it." Professor McGonagall answered. "Very well...You'll be included into Gryffindor House, Mr Potter."

"Thank you professor." He nodded gently

"I hope you've gotten all your supplies?" Professor McGonagall asked

"I...well. The Room of Requirement's kept me up to date, but I DO have this." Harry answered, bringing out the Half-Blood Prince's potion's book.

"Ah, well...At least you have ONE lesson covered." The professor answered. "... What's the Room of Requirement?"

Harry had really put his foot in it this time. The Room was meant to be a secret...But now he had to tell her.

He laughed nervously, smiling awkwardly

"It's a room that helps students. If they have a great need for something, the room becomes prepared for what they need." Harry admitted

"I see." She nodded

"Well, considering that we'll have a problem with space with you here, Mr Potter...I think it would be alright if you stay in a separate room of your own." Professor McGonagall suggested.

"If you are sure, Professor." He nodded

"I'm certain." Professor McGonagall answered. "Now, with you here, I'll expect to see you in the Great Hall."

Harry nodded, leaving the office

'A child from the future in the past...My word.' She thought

Harry and Death walked back to the Room of Requirement. harry felt a relief that he was back at Hogwarts...but now he was in the past, seeing his dad and mum, people he would know and would learn about.

"Are you alright?" Death asked gently.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just need to be careful." Harry answered. "Or I might not exist."

Death smiled and laughed softly

Harry looked at her and was confused. "Why? Why are you laughing?" He asked in worry.

"Master that is cute of you to think but you now exist outside of time." She smiled

"I...I do?" Harry asked

"Of course. Since you destroyed the Time Turner with magic, it severed your connection to Time. You needn't worry about causing your erasure from existence." Death explained as she reassured him. "You can do literally anything and it will not affect your existence."

Harry's mouth was slightly agape and nodded. "Okay. Thank you...Mum." Harry answered, feeling happy saying that which made Death giggle

"Let's head back to the room. Okay?" Death asked

"Okay." Harry nodded

As we zoom out of Hogwarts, we begin to follow a moving train. A deep red locomotive named 'The Hogwarts Express'. Several cars filled with students, new and old. And we look into some of the rooms within the cars.

First was a car that had four boys, all about 16 years of age. All wearing the same black robes, with a crest that had a golden lion on a red shield.

One of the boys had shaggy black hair and black eyes, he was sitting next to another boy with short light brown haired hair with green eyes. "Wotcha Remus, I got these from the trolley." The shaggy-haired boy spoke

"Thanks, Sirius. Guys, want one?" The now named 'Remus' responded, handing over a sweet.

"Thanks. Hey, think we'll get to Hogsmead this year?" A mousy brown haired boy with blue eyes asked, he seemed to be a bit heftier than the other boys.

"Probably." Sirius answered. "Hey, James. Bertie Botts?" He asked the fourth in the car.

It was a black haired boy, with hazel eyes and glasses. He looked almost exactly like Harry! James was looking out of the window and saw the mountains. "Yeah, sure." He nodded and took one.

"What'cha doing?" Sirius asked

"Oh, thinking. Plotting. I think it's gonna be a good year." James answered as he took the sweet and chewed it...and his face scrunched up. "BLEH! Oh! Cardboard."

The four lads laughed as James spat out the sweet, all having a good laugh

Going to a different car, we see two students. One was a black haired and black eyed boy about 16 years old, he had sallow looking skin and had his head in a familiar looking book. He had the same black robes of the other students, but instead, he had a silver and green snake shield.

Opposite him was a young woman, 16 years old, long auburn hair, green eyes and a kind face. Covered in black robes and a shield depicting a golden lion. "How was your summer, Sev?"

The young man nodded and smiled gently. "Yes. You should know, you were there Lily." He answered almost quietly.

The now named Lily chuckled at that and smiled. "True. How long have you had that book?" She asked

"A while now. It's a good read." 'Sev' answered...and began to make a small note in the book.

In another car was a trio of sixteen-year-old witches, one with light brown hair that went down to her shoulders. A second with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and lastly a black-haired witch with brown eyes.

"So, Cissy, when are you gonna talk to that Malfoy boy this year?" The black haired witch asked, almost swinging her knees playfully.

"I'm not. He's...not my type."'Cissy', the blonde haired witch, answered; being composed in her answer

"That will not stop mother." The brown haired one frowned

'Cissy' nodded sadly.

"It's never fair, is it?" The black haired witch asked

"No, Bella...it isn't. But that's what being a 'Black' entails." Cissy answered.

"Maybe there's a nice person this year?" The brown haired girl asked

Bella smiled back. "I wish I had your hope, Dromeda."

"Hmm, I hope that too." Cissy whispered back.

The sisters began to look out the window and saw that they were getting closer.

We zoom out one last time, seeing the train get closer to the station at the end. But we go back to the castle, following the students, new and old go to the castle.

Back in the Room of Requirement, Harry and Death were sitting next to each other as Harry read the Marauder's Map and his Potions book. "It's time, Harry." Death whispered.

"It is?" He asked, closing it.

She nodded gently. "Now, do your best. Don't get into trouble."

Harry smiled at her gentle fussing. He knew she meant well.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

Tigerclaw97: Hey, someone got the title clue X3

ashton millman: Wait and see. It's a surprise.

Guest chapter 2 . Aug 10: Haha. Yep.

jedimasterb10: Filch wasn't a Professor.

Red the Pokémon Master: Wait and see.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

DCMarvelfan2018: It will be interesting

bittatatat: Except Harry knows nothing about the situation. Is panicking. Disorientated and confused. Also we aren't making Harry a Gary-Stu as the writer makes up a million trillion new abilities that only Harry has that has never been established in the books or by Rowling.

Also Harry isn't special. That prophecy is nonsense and is a self-fulfilling one. If Dumbledore didn't hear it, he wouldn't have pushed Harry to fight him. If Voldemort hadn't found out about it, he wouldn't have attacked the Potter's and focused so much on Harry

Aug 10 c2 Guest: Hey! Someone got the joke about the title!

Tigerclaw97: Wow! Someone else got it!

SynBen28: We took a few creative liberties.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Harry began to walk out of the Room of Requirement and headed to the Great Hall, getting there early so that he didn't get called out too soon.

He walked nervously and quickly, gulping

He would be in the same year as his parents. He could finally know what they were like.

He soon heard the steps coming up the stairs, the students were coming up. Maybe the first years?

"Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall's voice spoke as she was about to go to the students.

"Ah, Professor." Harry stopped and saw her.

"Nervous?" She asked

Harry nodded nervously in admittance.

"It'll be fine. Just follow me and we'll sort this out." She answered, leading the charge

Harry nodded, trusting her

Professor McGonagall lead Harry through to the back of the Great Hall. It was already filled with students from years two to seven, all of them being friends, talking among themselves. Luckily, Harry was out of view for them. "Now, wait here until the Sorting Ceremony is complete. I'll announce you and you'll come out. Okay?"

Harry nodded, he didn't know about this. He only saw the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students appear like last year, but that was more a spectacle than anything. He was a single student.

But he remained at the back, waiting as the Sorting Ceremony started, new students were sorted into one of the four houses:

Red and Gold was the house of Gryffindor

Green and Silver was the house of Slytherin

Blue and Bronze was the house of Ravenclaw

And lastly was Yellow and black the house of Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and gave one of his nonsense speeches. Each of them gave Harry a bit of courage every time he heard one...but now he felt his stomach reach into his throat as Professor McGonagall stood up to announce him.

Harry swallowed his fear as she began to speak.

"Everyone, as a sudden announcement, I have news to add." Professor McGonagall spoke, catching the students attention. Even some of the teachers.

"Hmm?" Dumbledore looked around to her.

"As of tonight, we have a transfer student that will join the sixth years." She spoke respectfully, looking to the back of the Great Hall, Harry exhaled and began to walk forward.

The students looked forward, thinking that this student must be exceptional to join the sixth years.

Stopping right next to Minerva, Harry stood tall.

Some of the students looked in shock. Mostly at the Gryffindor table and some at the Slytherin table.

"J-James? How?" Sirius and his friends double-took as they saw their friend next to them and up at the faculty table.

James' glasses seemed to fall down his nose. Who WAS this kid?

Over by the Slytherin table, Sev was frozen in shock and anger. A SECOND James Potter? Wasn't one enough?

"This is Harry Potter. He'll be with us for his remaining school years." Professor McGonagall spoke clearly. "And he's already been sorted into Gryffindor."

The tables began to gossip; a new student, already sorted, how he looks eerily similar he looks to James Potter.

"Now, please enjoy your dinner." Minerva answered, letting Harry go to the Gryffindor Table.

Harry kept to himself as he walked down to the table, sitting at the section for the sixth years as space was made for him. He kept quiet, thinking that he could let this die down until the following days.

The Gryffindors were trying to ask Harry about who he was and why he looked like James. "I err." He tried to answer before a Prefect asked them to stop intruding into his personal life. "Thanks." He thanked the Prefect.

"Of course." The Prefect answered and went back to dinner.

Time passed and Harry felt better being at this familiar table, enjoying dinner and dessert before everyone went to the common rooms.

Harry knew that Minerva let him stay at the Room of Requirement, so he didn't have to share a dorm with James...His dad. It was still a weird thought in his mind.

"Harry!" A girl's voice called out as it got closer to him.

"Huh? O-oh." Harry turned around and saw a beautiful auburn haired girl. It was Lily from the train. It was his mother...But was she now? After all, Death said that he was removed from time. He felt stunned as he saw her. She was wearing the school uniform, minus the cloak. He saw that she was beautiful, slim, soft and had B/C-Cup breasts hidden in her jumper and button shirt.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lily." Lily introduced herself, as she couldn't back at the table.

"Nice to meet you too." Harry answered honestly.

"Where're you going?" Lily asked

"Ah, I err...I have a room prepared for me. Not enough space in the Gryffindor boy's dorm." Harry half-lied.

"Oh, okay." Lily answered. "So, see you in class?"

"Yeah, I err...We SHOULD be." He chuckled awkwardly.

Lily nodded and almost skipped away back to the girl's dorm.

Harry saw how graceful she was...and felt his heart skip a beat. Quickly holding his head, he went to his room. 'What WAS that?' He thought to himself as he approached the door.

He didn't know why but... But... He found her beautiful

Inside his Room, Harry went to his bed, seeing Death waiting there for him. "Hello, Master. How was dinner?" She asked gently before she saw his face. "Are you okay?"

Harry almost fell to his bed face first as he didn't immediately answer. "I...I saw my mum. Lily."

"I see." She nodded softly

"And. When I did...My heart skipped." Harry answered. "She looked-"

"Beautiful?" Death finished his sentence with a kind tone.

Harry nodded as he looked at her.

"That's because she is." Death answered, stroking his head.

She held him close, his head against her breasts

'She's so soft.' Harry thought to himself. Feeling conflicted between his feelings for Death and now Lily. Though...he did enjoy it.

*In the Gryffindor Boys Dorm*

In the dorm, the Gryffindor students were shocked, Harry looked like James and he didn't give them an answer. However, the four friends were in their own room, thinking about the situation too.

"James, what do you think? That Harry guy." Sirius asked his friend

"I...Honestly, don't know. It was freaky as all hell." James answered as he lay on his bed.

"Yeah, almost like a transfiguration or something." Peter added.

Remus was sitting on his own, thinking about it himself.

"I dunno. Maybe he's like a cousin or something." Sirius spoke

"Huh?" Remus asked

"What do you mean?" Peter asked

"Well, think about it. You're an only child, so you don't have siblings. So he must be like a cousin on your dad's side or something. My dad told me that I kinda look like his dad." Sirius answered

"So...Genetics?" James thought aloud, to which Sirius shrugged. "Well...Maybe we'll get to talk to him."

"Anything's possible I guess...I'm gonna head off." Remus answered.

"Night." The three answered.

Over in the Gryffindor Girl's dorm, Lily was getting ready for bed, having gotten into a night-gown and shared a room with her friend Alice Brown. She had long blonde hair with brown eyes, wearing a blue night-gown that concealed her body. "So, what was he like?"

"I'm sorry?" Lily asked

"The new boy. I saw you go over to him." Alice smiled

"He was very nice. A little timid, but I can chalk that up to being singled out in the Great Hall." Lily answered

"But if he's a Potter-" Alice answered

"He didn't seem like James Potter, Alice." Lily answered. "If anything...He's like Sev."

"If you say so." Alice answered simply "...Kinda cute though, from what I saw." She joked

"Alice!" Lily laughed at that

We travel down the corridors of the castle, leading all the way to the Slytherin Common Room, deep in the dungeons and near the Black Lake.

And in the girl's dormitory, the three Slytherin girls from the train were getting ready for bed. And there was a particular boy in their mind. "So, we've got another Potter in the year." Dromeda answered

"It does...though from how stiff he looked, I'd say he was petrified up there." Bella answered.

Cissy was quiet, she was getting out of her shirt slowly, thinking about Harry up on stage.

"Cissy? Are you okay?" Dromeda asked and got no answer

"Hmm~, gotcha!" Bella got close to her sister and pressed just above her hips to jolt a reaction

"BELLA!" Cissy squeaked.

"There you are. We thought we lost you." Bella smiled.

"I was thinking." Cissy pouted and turned back.

"About what? Or...WHO?" Bella inquired teasingly and playfully to her sister.

"Just...Just thinking." Cissy answered quickly as she took her shirt off and revealed her black bra that held her C-Cup breasts back.

"Bella, please?" Dromeda asked her sister to back off.

"Okay, okay." She responded and hugged Cissy. "Sorry. Forgive me?" She asked cutely

Cissy sighed gently and nodded. "Yes. Just...I want to sleep."

"Okay, well. Night." Dromeda answered

"Night." The two other sisters answered

We leave the Slytherin Girl's room and head to where Sev was. He was at a desk with his head in his hands in anger. "Another? ANOTHER Potter? I can't! ONE is enough!" He whispered to himself, thinking back to other times when James Potter was bullying him. All he could do was go to bed now...But he grabbed his potions book and dove right into it, almost escaping within the pages of his book.

*the next day*

Harry was waking up slowly from his bed, he felt better than he had in the last thirty-something hours since had arrived in this time.

He looked around to look for Death, but he found a note and some neatly pressed clothes. He grabbed his glasses and read the note.

 _Master_

 _I have brought you some new clean clothes for today._

 _I hope that you have a good first day and you try and enjoy yourself, try and make some friends._

 _Love Death. XXX_

Next to the kisses was the same triangle symbol that Death had on her person. It was a simple equilateral triangle with a circle in the middle, with a vertical line directly in the middle.

Harry blushed at the note, hardly having a kind note from any parental figure this warmed his heart. He put the note away and began to get changed for breakfast.

In the Great Hall, the students were still buzzing about Harry being in the year. But for some, it was just not worth brooding over.

Over by the Slytherin table, there was a certain student who was walking towards Cissy. He had short white-blonde hair, grey eyes and proudly wearing his Slytherin uniform. "Hello, there-" He tried to talk to her but she turned away from him, trying to have her toast. "I take it you're still not talking to me?"

Cissy kept her back to him as she took a drink.

"'Scuse me, could you leave my sister alone?" Dromeda asked as she got up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I MUST get to know my future-" The Slytherin boy tried to answer

"Malfoy, piss off." Bella answered simply. "Cissy doesn't want to talk to you now."

Cissy's eyes widened at her sister's wording, was she TRYING to say that she wanted to talk to him?

"Very well...Until later then." Malfoy answered and left them to their own devices.

Sev rolled his eyes at the early morning drama going on down the table, looking at the Daily Prophet.

"Hey, Sev." A kind voice talked to him.

"Lily." He smiled gently. "...Err...Crazy night?" He asked

"Yeah, it was." Lily nodded. "You didn't sleep, did you?" She asked

"...No. I didn't. Too stressed." Sev answered honestly.

Lily sighed and shook her head. "That's not good, Sev. But...I think we have Potions today. Be a good time to break out your new book"

"Yeah, I checked." Sev nodded

Now, walking through the Great Hall was Harry, after having a shower and getting dressed. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, plating himself some breakfast. Unfortunately, and out of habit his old seat was-

"'Scuse me, that's my seat." James' voice spoke from behind Harry who had taken a bite out of a sausage.

Gulping loudly, Harry turned around and apologised. "Sorry. I-I didn't-"

"James, he's new." Remus answered. "Could you move up, please?" He asked politely

"Lupin?" Harry whispered as he saw him.

"You know me?" Remus asked in confusion as he had never met Harry before.

"Yeah, yeah I know you." Harry answered almost excitedly, seeing his Godfather, his father and his favourite teacher before him.

"Guess our reputations precede us, Remus." Sirius laughed.

"I suppose." James smirked. "Why don't you sit next to us, Peter'll be soon."

"Pettigrew?" Harry asked, feeling his fist clench with the knife in his hand, recalling the betrayal he had caused.

"Yeah, of course." Remus answered.

Harry began to think, this was the PAST. Pettigrew hadn't betrayed them yet...and to kick up a storm as SOON as the school year started...It WOULD be worse than the Whomping Willow during his second year. "I'll. I'll move down." He answered

"You sure?" James asked. "He's a laugh."

"I'm sure. Thanks anyway." Harry answered, grabbing his plate and moving down a few places.

"...Strange guy." Sirius answered.

"Yeah...VERY much like me." James answered, getting a shiver down his spine at the similarity.

Harry shuffled down a few spaces to another empty place. As long as he didn't see Pettigrew he'd be fine. He also saw the Daily Prophet in front of his plate and began to alternate between eating and reading. It was just some light reading before the day could begin.

"Hey again." Lilly smiled at him as she sat down next to him "What a coincidence to see you here." She said with a laugh, showing this was her normal seat

Harry coughed gently as he saw Lily next to him. "I'm sorry. There was no-one here." Harry apologised.

"It's fine. New students don't know." Lily understood

Harry sighed as he put down the newspaper. "I just...Things are different for me."

"Like transferring to a new school and thinking one seat is empty when someone else was using it?" Lily responded

"Yeah, exactly." Harry chuckled nervously, feeling his heart thump a little faster.

"It's okay if you want to sit here." Lily answered her unfathomable kindness showing.

"Just for breakfast. I'll find a seat for lunch." Harry answered, trying not to make eye contact.

"It's fine. I think people should eat where they want for meals." Lily answered

Harry chuckled gently at that, thinking back to meals back at the Dursleys. How his cousin Dudley, his Uncle Vernon and his Aunt Petunia sat at the table, while Harry was sent under the stairs for his meals. But when he was at Hogwarts or at the Weasley's they treated him as part of the family. "I guess."

"Have you made any friends?" Lily asked kindly

"Um. No. No, not yet." Harry answered. "I...well, I hardly know anyone here."

"Well, count on me to be your first." Lily answered, making Harry's heart thump.

"I. Th-thank you." Harry answered, blushing as he caught her eyes.

"Well, we better hurry. We've got a lot today." Lily answered.

"We have?" Harry asked, quickly getting his timetable out and looked it over. 'Oh. Great. Potions.' He thought, thinking back to Snape's lessons and how he loathed them...but then started to like them with the help of his potions book. "We have."

"Oh, we DO have Potions. Sev will like that." Lily smiled.

"'Sev'? Who's that?" Harry asked, as Lily pointed and waved to a boy over on the Slytherin table. It didn't take long for him to piece it together. 'Sev' was. "Severus Snape?" He asked in shock

"Yeah, I knew him before our first year." Lily answered cheerfully, but she noticed that Sev's face was only half happy as he saw Lily with Harry.

To Harry, the feeling was mutual. Harry hated Snape as Snape hated James. All the triple amounts of homework, the deductions of points for talking back to answer a question or just anything in general. It boiled inside him.

"He's really nice once you get to know him." Lily answered, sliding back to Harry.

Harry tried to say something, say 'Severus Snape is a vicious and vindictive human. How he favours others and has no friends.' ...But he couldn't bring himself to say it. Lily...Had her smile. Her warmth...He just answered with. "Okay."

"It's early days though. I won't force either of you." Lily answered.

"Thanks." Harry gave a quick nod and finished his breakfast. "We better get to class."

"You're right. It's almost time for class." Lily answered

POP!

"Wahey!" The four Gryffindor friends laughed as the loud pop startled everyone in the Great Hall. Just a harmless exploding candy that was more sound than harm.

Harry sighed in relief, thinking it was one of Fred or George's practical jokes. But then...Fred and George didn't exist anymore. Did they?

"That Potter boy." Lily frowned as she saw the group laughing. Showing an annoyance towards James as the two walked. And were soon followed by Sev, holding his Potions book in his arms

"You don't like him?" Harry asked, trying to understand it. He thought that he and Lily loved each other.

"LIKE him?" Lily asked and then explained. "He's...A toe-rag. He's mean to Sev, acts all high and mighty cause he plays Quidditch...Honestly, that ego of his needs deflating."

Harry was taken aback by that. Was that REALLY how James was? ...Was that what HE was?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate-" Lily apologised, briefly forgetting that Harry and James shared the same last name.

"It's fine...I've had my fair share." Harry reassured her.

"Lily." Sev turned up and spoke, glaring at Harry.

"Ah, Sev. We were just walking to class." Lily explained

"Right." Sev answered cautiously as he looked at her with a more favourable look.

"Yeah, we've got charms." Harry answered. "You?" He asked almost cockily, but more ticked off than anything.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." Sev answered begrudgingly.

"We'll see you in potions. Okay?" Lily asked

Sev nodded and headed off to his lesson.

'Even as a TEEN, Snape is unbearable.' Harry thought in anger.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Lily lead the way.

The two, among others, went to to the charms classroom. Harry remembered the path well, after his trips to visit the teacher for extra credit.

The classroom looked the same as it always was. Bright, colourful and staircase rows of desks ascending to the ceiling...It was a problem for tall students whose heads actually touched the roof. But they gave it a good sweeping with their hair.

"Ah, look who's here early and eager." A familiar voice spoke kindly.

"Ah, Professor." Lily smiled as she looked down. "Harry, this is-"

"Professor Flitwick." Harry smiled, seeing another familiar face.

Professor Flitwick was a diminutive sized Professor, a head of finely brushed brown hair and a prim and proper moustache, circular glasses and wearing a black jacket, white shirt and pale waistcoat, pinstripe trousers and black shoes.

"Ah, you're the new boy. Harry Potter, am I correct?" Professor Flitwick asked with a smile. "I'm impressed to see that you know who I am."

"That's right." Harry nodded. "I ha-ve heard about you. A great teacher." He almost said 'I had you as my teacher.' But remembered that he hasn't met him yet.

"Well, take a seat everyone. Ah...Seems we're a bit tight for space. Hmm." Professor Flitwick responded as everyone took their seats from last year. "Ah, Mr Potter, why don't you sit with Ms Alice, up there." He pointed to Alice, Lily's friend.

"Sure, no problem." Harry answered and did so, letting Lily sit in her normal seat, two rows down.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Alice introduced herself, extending her hand

"Harry." Harry answered back kindly and shook it.

Professor Flitwick looked at the students and clapped his hands briskly. "Now, let us begin."

The lesson was just a basic warm-up lesson, the students weren't allowed to use magic before they were 17 and Professor Flitwick was very helpful in revising old charms. Well, for the fifth year at least. Harry knew these off by heart during his time in 'Dumbledore's Army' and they all practised.

"Mr Potter." Professor Flitwick asked

"Yes?" Harry and James responded

"Ah, sorry. Harry. Could you do the charm please?" He responded

Harry nodded and cast the charm. "Lumos." He spoke clearly and produced a large shining orb from the tip of his wand...and shot it from his wand and guided it like a personal firefly.

"My goodness!" The Professor gasped. "Well done, well done. Five points to Gryffindor."

Harry had a small smile on his face and cancelled the charm. "Nox." And out the light went.

"Now, James." Flitwick turned his attention to said student.

"Lumos." James produced his wand and made the spell work, it wasn't as large or grandiose as Harry's was, but it got the job done. "Nox."

"Good, good. Next." Flitwick turned his attention to the next student.

The rest of the lesson went off without any problems. No explosions caused by Seamus, who was famous for causing pyrotechnics from a simple levitation spell. It was quick and fun.

It was rather nice

"Where did you learn THAT?" Alice asked in shock as they were now out of the lesson and were walking to their next one.

"Well...I had practice." Harry answered honestly.

"Yeah, but a MOBILE 'Lumos' charm?" Alice responded.

"A LOT of practice." Harry chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, I hope that you do as well in Herbology." Alice answered

"Yeah...maybe." Harry responded, thinking back to Professor Sprout and if SHE was teaching.

Over near the back, the other students were talking to each other. Especially the four friends. "Okay, that guy has talent." Peter spoke

"I know, that should only be done like...I dunno, later?" Sirius asked

Remus shrugged at that. "James?"

James didn't know what to think. He felt a bit dishevelled like he was put down a peg.

The class soon moved on, going to the greenhouse. It was a large glass-like structure that housed a plethora of flora. And lo and behold, there was Professor Sprout, only spryer than Harry remembered her. Though the same was said for the other teachers, being up to thirty years younger.

Professor Sprout was a stout woman with a mop of curly brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a brown witch's hat, dark brown robes and leather gloves and rubber boots. "Ah, welcome class. Welcome back, Rory, Thomas, Evelyn." She was very cheery to see faces who loved Herbology.

'Wait till she sees Neville.' Harry thought kindly, thinking to another friend...and then he felt disheartened again. He'd have to stop doing this.

"I've heard about our new transfer student, Mr Potter. Well, we won't be doing any practical work for today. We'll be reading up on herbs and fungi for today and their properties." Professor Sprout spoke

The class grumbled a little, having to read in the first thing. But it had to be done.

Harry had gotten a book from his bag, provided by the Room of Requirement, so he didn't have to share. And since the class was open air, people could sit wherever.

Harry sat on his own for this one, he didn't want to inadvertently steal anyone's thunder. Charms was one thing, but Herbology was something he didn't have a LOT of practice with.

Like Charms, things were okay. People talking among themselves as the lesson was basic reading on the flora in the gardens...with a few plants trying to snap at them if they got too close to their leaves.

Harry felt like he didn't need to review this part of the book, but since everyone else was doing it, he had to keep things quiet. He didn't want to seem overzealous or enthusiastic. But Lily and Alice kept an eye on him, thinking he was not being sociable.

"Okay, that's the lesson everyone. I'm sorry it wasn't anything terribly exciting." Professor Sprout spoke up and helped her students from the ground.

They didn't mind, some thought it was a good 'zone out' lesson.

But now, it was time for the third lesson. Potions.

Lily was walking next to Harry now, going to the dungeons to the potions lesson. "How was Herbology?"

"It...Fine. It was fine." Harry answered. "Alice-"

"Yes?" Alice popped up with a smirk.

"You." Lily chuckled, nearly pushing her.

"She's nice to sit next too." Harry answered, feeling nervous that he had two women on each side. He kept his arms BY his sides before he did anything stupid.

The girls rolled their eyes as they all went to the dungeons. It was dark and black rock built, the natural light of the sun was the ONLY light. But it was glowing with various colours of potions and vials.

Inside the classroom was Professor Slughorn. A teacher, Professor Dumbledore told Harry to join his club. The 'Slug Club' a group of talented witches and wizards that Professor Slughorn favoured. He was a tallish man with strawberry blonde hair, gooseberry coloured eyes and wearing a white button shirt under a tweed jacket, beige trousers and black shoes.

"Ah, welcome all. Once again." Professor Slughorn smiled as he welcomed the students.

Also inside the classroom, were the sixth year Slytherin students, already waiting by the wall.

Harry saw Sev with his head in the book, other students...looked familiar to Harry. Some faces he couldn't place.

"Now, a little surprise for you all. I've decided...On a seating arrangement." Professor Slughorn spoke

The class mumbled about themselves. Usually, they sat wherever.

"Now, now. It's not unreasonable. It's just for today." Professor Slughorn answered. "Now, I've pulled up a few tickets as a form of raffle. Each one take a number and that will be your partner of four today."

The class seemed to grumble but agreed, lack of choice really.

It took a while...but the students were mixed up. By some luck, Severus and Lily were together but unluckily they had Sirius and a Slytherin that was lazy.

James and Remus were in a team, but they also had Goyle and Crabbe...Two, for lack of a better word, brainless students.

Others had a good mix and somewhat good chemistry...but for a VERY obscure twist of fate, Harry was paired with Bella, Dromeda and Cissy. He didn't know HOW, but it happened.

"Well, this is unusual...I was certain." Professor Slughorn mumbled to himself but dismissed it. "Now, for today we'll be making a small anti-fever potion. Please, open your 'Advance Potion-Making' to page 38."

The class all got their books out, all brand new and all fresh from Flourish and Blotts...except for Harry, who had, what looked to be a tattered and old book.

"Where did you get that one?" Bella asked as she saw it.

Harry mulled over the answer and tried to think of a convincing lie.

"Does it matter? Do you have the page?" Cissy asked

"Um, yeah. Yeah, it's here." Harry nodded, exhaling gently as he pointed to the page. Harry knew this potion, he almost fell to sleep from reading it once and remembered the changes to the ingredients and methods of making it.

"Very good, now, you'll find all the ingredients by your desks and the tools. I hope you all learn from each other." Professor Slughorn answered.

The class responded accordingly and began to read the instructions.

Bella and Dromeda were looking at the books while Cissy went to get the open up some of the ingredients for the potion. She tried to open up a particularly hard bean that had the juices they needed for the potion.

"Sev? What're you-?" Lily asked as Sev crushed the bean with the flat end of the knife.

"Much easier this way." Sev answered simply.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he cut up some herbs. 'I coulda done that.'

Over by the other students, they were trying their best to follow the instructions...but more often than not, lost the bean due to ricochets.

"Now we add-" Bella spoke, almost dropping the herbs into the potion before Harry stopped her.

"Don't!" He panicked.

"What are you?" Dromeda asked

"It's not ready." Harry answered.

"What do you mean 'not ready'?" Bella asked

"The potion is supposed to be green. This is blue. You would've burned your hand off." Harry answered.

Bella's eyes widened in shock and saw the colour change from green to blue as Harry gave it a couple more stirs.

The sisters looked in shock as Bella cautiously dropped the herbs into the potion...and no fire. Nothing. She wasn't burned.

"Y-You saved my sister's hand." Dromeda whispered.

"It...It was nothing." Harry answered. "You can add the powdered snake egg now." He looked in his book sheepishly.

"How did you learn that Sev?" Lily asked in awe as the potion was complete.

Sev smiled, feeling proud of himself sniffing gently. "I improved it."

"Oh, lookie you Snivellus." Sirius answered, with disregard

"DON'T call him that." Lily answered sharply

"Huh? We done?" The lazy Slytherin asked as he woke up

"Alright everyone. Please produce your potions." Professor Slughorn spoke as he went around to test them. Some of the potions were passes at best. Some needed to be improved on. And when he got to Lily's table. "Excellent! Excellent work! Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Lily and Sev felt pleased with themselves as they passed the potion making.

"Now, over to the...Oh. Are you alright?" Professor Slughorn asked

"Yes, Professor. Just a little shake-up." Harry answered as Bella was holding her almost burned hand, worried that she may have lost it.

"Now, this potion-Good lord. It's perfect." He gasped, seeing the result. "Two perfect potions!"

The class blinked in shock at this. Two potions that were perfect? At the same time?

"My, my, my. It seems we have two potion masters in the making. Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin...And I think we should take Ms Bellatrix to the hospital wing." Professor Slughorn added

"Thank you, Professor." The sisters answered and left to take care of her.

'Bellatrix?' Harry thought as he saw the three sisters leave. How could he not see it? This girl 'Bella'...was 'Bellatrix Lestrange'! She murdered Sirius! But she was completely different from when he last saw her. Instead of a wild-haired maniacal woman with bad teeth and a crazed look in her eye; she was kind, sounded cheerful...hell she didn't even seem the least BIT insane!

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

warhaven22: Just try and enjoy the story. You might be surprised where we go with this.

jedimasterb10: Huh, I guess it IS a little like the Back to the Future franchise in that regard. Thanks for your kind words

ImSoAwsome: No I haven't and I don't plan to.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

ImSoAwsome: We don't care about assholes who act like brain dead morons for money.

te . nellis: Give better reviews!

96hanzo: ... Did you not read the fic?

TheGreatBubbaJ: she acts like that when on the job

Brot'Quel: Let's just say that Harry just started changing the future.

 **Author's note: It's my birthday! Happy birthday to GhostKaiser23! Thanks everyone for reviewing on all of my stories. And thanks to GreyKing46, my best friend, who helped make me the writer I am today**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Class dismissed. I want you all to review the next two potions in the book." Professor Slughorn instructed and let them leave.

Harry closed his book however that was when he noticed some text on the page. A warning. Apparently if the potion was incorrectly brewed and entered the blood stream it could cause psychological damage.

'Was...THAT the reason she was mad?' Harry thought as he put his books away.

Everyone went back to their friends and left the class. Harry was one of the first ones, mostly because he felt the daggers of glares coming from a certain Slytherin from the other table.

Yes, Sev was glaring at Harry. 'How could he get a perfect potion?' He thought, feeling jealous. Someone who he didn't know was taking away one of the things he loved.

The attention he deserved for being the best at potions

"Sev? Are you-?" Lily asked, seeing her friend's scowl towards Harry.

"Fine." He responded through clenched teeth as he put his books in his bag and began to walk away.

"Sev." Lily frowned, seeing her friend act like this.

"Come on, Lily." Alice spoke, pulling her away.

With the Marauders, the four Gryffindor boys, they were confused on how Harry and Severus got the potion right. It was near impossible for the others to do it. Well, Sirius was right next to Severus, but he wasn't paying much attention.

"Should we just ask him?" Remus commented simply

"Come on, Remus. Where's your sense of fun? We try and see what the book showed him." Sirius answered

"S-Stealing?" Peter asked nervously, almost biting his nails at that thought

"Not 'stealing', but just quickly borrowing." Sirius answered.

James mulled it over. "No, we maybe pranksters...Stealing. No, no way."

"Just a thought." Sirius answered as Remus looked at him. "FINE. We'll ask."

Harry was walking through the corridors to get to the Great Hall. He needed some lunch and after what happened in Potions...he could use a good meal for the rest of the day. But he was stopped as he got to the garden in the centre court of the castle. "How? Huh? how did you make that potion?" Sev demanded as he saw Harry.

"Pardon?" Harry blinked

"That anti-fever potion. How did you know? Everyone follows the book's old instructions to the letter. So how did YOU get a perfect result?" Sev demanded, almost going for his wand.

"Because I didn't follow the books instructions." Harry said, preparing to lie. Living with the Dursley's for so long and the trouble he has been in, he knows the best way to lie is to mix it with the truth "My mother is a potions mistress and she has taught me stuff about potions all my life, she even gave me her old potions book with hints and tips to making potions that I have been working on. It's been a family project."

Sev looked at Harry, feeling hurt now. He was jealous that Harry had bested him...but hadn't thought about who he was. His mother was a Potions Mistress made sense to him. He was majorly self-taught with this his second hand 'Advance Potion-Making' book, he worked hard to do this, to be good at something. "I. I'm sorry." Sev apologised. "I didn't-." He tried to continue but left.

"H.. hey, wait!" Harry called, suddenly feeling guilty

Sev walked away, ignoring Harry. He couldn't bear to face him.

"Wait!" Harry called out and stopped him

"What?" Sev asked looking at Harry, feeling sad and anger. Sadness for himself since he didn't feel unique anymore, and anger that Harry was in his way, while also looking like James Potter.

"I... Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come across as rude." Harry sighed, seeing a pain in Sev's eyes he recognised from the mirror "I had a friend like you before I moved here. She was the top of her class, brilliant. And she got defensive when she felt that spot threatened after she had done so much hard work. It's okay, I get it. So... Fresh start?"

Harry extended his hand out, as a sign of good measure.

Sev looked at it with distrust. Hardly anyone was willing to give him a second chance...But Harry. His words were genuine.

He awkwardly took Harry's hand and shook it. "Fresh start."

"I'm Harry." Harry reintroduced himself.

"Severus." Sev answered back, exhaling gently and felt better.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, SLIGHTLY forcing a smile

The two broke the handshake and nodded. "So...A potion's mistress?" Sev asked, intrigued at Harry's knowledge.

"Yeah, she is." Harry nodded, keeping up the story. "She isn't some ground breaking genius, she just supplies a few local hospitals and such."

"Interesting." Sev responded with a nod. "And how did you find the Three Sisters as partners?"

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked

"Bella, Cissy and Dromeda. They're called the 'Three Sisters', simple and to the point. They're some of Slytherin's best students." Sev answered

"Oh, yeah. They-they were fine. Bellatrix...Well, she almost lost her hand." Harry admitted, seeing no reason to lie about what happened earlier.

"Ah...Yes, that potion IS a bit erratic if done incorrectly." Sev agreed. "But you stopped it, so she's okay."

Harry nodded at that. But the thought of him saving Bellatrix Lestrange in ANY situation was conflicting to him. It was like with Pettigrew, he hadn't betrayed James and Lily yet, but Harry knew he WOULD. And if Bellatrix went insane, she would kill Sirius.

If Bellatrix were to become crazy, she would kill so many people and torture Neville's parents

If that meant stopping her becoming that, he would do so. For multiple peoples sakes.

The two walked off to the Great Hall, and unknown to them, Lily and Alice saw them.

"Well, seems like your prediction was right, Lily." Alice smirked

"It does, doesn't it?" Lily nodded and the two went to the Great Hall.

All the students clamoured into the Great Hall and went for lunch; all of them were excited and nervous about all the lessons that they just had and how much fun it was...even though it was a little intimidating.

At the Hospital Wing, Dromeda and Cissy were sitting next to Bella who had calmed down from that shock back at the potions lesson.

"You should be alright, Ms Black. It was just shocking." Poppy spoke kindly to her.

"Yeah, I know...Still. God." Bella whispered, having let go of her hand and rested.

"Thank you, Nurse Pomfrey." Dromeda answered

"You should go to lunch. It'll help clear your mind. Alright?" Nurse Pomfrey answered

Bella nodded as she got out of bed and was walking with Cissy and Dromeda.

"I guess you should thank him." Dromeda spoke.

"Huh?" Bella asked, looking at her sister.

"Harry. You should thank him." Dromeda clarified

Bella nodded, agreeing with her sister.

Cissy remained quiet, seeing how Harry was timid or quiet most of the lesson and valuable to them making the perfect potion...but more than that, she felt something. Back at the Great Hall from last night. Thinking about him. He seemed...genuinely nice.

"Cissy? You thinking again?" Dromeda asked

Cissy didn't bother denying it, humming back with a faint pink blush on her cheeks.

"... Don't tell me you've got a crush!" Bella smiled

Cissy stood straight and squeaked. "N-No, I don't."

"Your cheeks say otherwise." Bella answered, pointing to her cheeks.

"Bella, stop!" Cissy answered, pushing her sister's hand away.

"Come on, it's good to have a crush." Bella answered even if her tone showed slight jealousy

"I just...Leave it alone. Please?" Cissy asked

'Is it Harry?' Dromeda thought to herself as they got to the hall, dropping the subject.

The Marauders were sitting in their own spaces, thinking about what to do after school was over for the day.

But one of them was nervous about the next coming week. "Remus, you alright?" Sirius asked in a hushed voice, helped by the chatter of other students

Remus nodded nervously. "Just...you know."

"Yeah, don't worry. We've got your back." Sirius answered, patting his friend's back.

"I know." Remus nodded

"James, what's going on?" Peter asked

"Harry. He's over there with Snivellus." James responded, spotting Harry with Sev.

"Yeah, well. Both made that potion. Maybe they're comparing notes?" Peter responded

"Maybe. Maybe not. I dunno. Lily always talks to him." James answered.

"Yeah, but Lily's friends with everyone." Sirius answered.

"'Cept you." Peter answered.

"Eh." Sirius shrugged.

Lunch came and went pretty quickly and the students began to leave for their next lesson. For Ravenclaw, it was potions; Hufflepuff, Charms; Slytherin, Arithmancy and for Gryffindors...

"Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked, perking up.

"Yeah and we've got a new teacher this year...They don't stay around long though." Lily answered as they walked side by side.

'They never do.' Harry thought sadly, remembering those he had previously.

Professor Quirrell, a timid man who wore a purple turban and robes, who hid the soul of Harry's mortal enemy.

Gilderoy Lockheart, a pompous fame stealer who was adept at memory charms.

'Remus.' Harry thought, one of if not his FAVOURITE teacher. Who taught him much...although he was a student now.

Barty Crouch Jr., a murderous man who stole the guise of 'Alastor Moody' and manipulated Harry all through his fourth year.

And his most loathed of all: Delores Umbridge. A vile toad of a woman, who wore a pink blouse and tried to get Harry expelled for trying to reveal the truth about his mortal enemy...and her legacy was still scarred into Harry's left hand.

A small sentence. 'I must not tell lies'. Cut into his flesh via a 'Black Quill' a medieval torture device that, when used, cuts into the writer's hand. Harry and many other students had this punishment when Umbridge had a literal takeover of Hogwarts.

Even the faintest memory of that cruel and heartless woman made Harry's scarred hand twinge a little in pain.

"Harry?" Lily asked as they were now in the room

"Hmm?" He blinked and saw the Professor.

"Hello everyone." The Professor in question spoke, he looked to be a cheerful man, dark-skinned and wearing multicoloured robes. Glasses hanging off his nose and a tassel with a blue feather attached. "My name is Professor Bello, your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The class headed to their seats and began the lesson. Most of them enjoyed the lectures that this new professor had for them. Using small practical spells on dummies to get their practice in. But he also planned for them to produce- "A Patronus Charm."

The class began to talk among themselves. This was a ridiculously advanced piece of magic that they had only learned in the fifth year, but they didn't have the means to properly do it.

Harry knew he had this. He had learned the Patronus in his third year and it came in handy more than once. But now, it was the end of the lesson. And the day was nearing the end.

"A Patronus? You really think he's gonna teach us?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Yeah, certain of it. Why else would he say that?" James nodded, smirking at the prospect.

The others were now heading to their last lesson for the day. Though the buzz of the DADA lesson was still in their minds.

But for now, they were going to their dorms and rooms after this exhausting day.

Harry rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the Gryffindor common room. He was asked by Lily and Alice, who seemed eager to talk to him.

"Password." The Fat Lady asked

"Operatic Elevation." A student responded and the portal opened.

Harry looked in and saw the common room, draped in red curtains and seats, the carpet was also red, but the fireplace was a soot-covered gold fire-guard.

"Make yourselves comfy, this is home till Christmas." A student joked as they all went to their respective places.

Harry chuckled as he remembered it all, he felt home again.

"... It doesn't change a bit." He realised

"I'm certain that it doesn't." Alice answered. "I wonder if that picture I left here last year is still here?"

"What picture?" Harry asked

"A picture with me and Alice. Took it when we visited London one time." Lily answered.

"Oh, a muggle picture." Harry understood.

"Yeah, strange thing. But can't argue with the results." Alice chuckled

Harry walked around and sat next to the fire, he felt the warmth of the room fill him up. Feeling the talk and imagining his former Gryffindor students talking about Quidditch or football, jokes and japes...Dating and dreams. It was all familiar to him. Nothing like that changes. He seemed to zone out with a relaxed smile

"Harry~?" A familiar voice spoke in next to him.

'Hermione?' Harry thought as he turned his head, but it was Lily. She was trying to get his attention. This room brought many voices to his mind, he just misheard her.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Lily asked

"Um...Not. Not particularly, no." Harry answered.

"Well, the Gryffindors and other students are going to Hogsmeade, we were wondering if you wanted to come." Lily answered

"Really? That sounds...Shoot." Harry began to respond...but then it dawned on him. He didn't have his permission slip. And even if he DID he couldn't go; his godfather, Sirius, was a student. Hardly qualified for it. He'd have to ask Death if he could go. "I don't have a permission slip."

"Really? Well, I'm sure Professor McGonagall will get you one if you ask." Lily answered

Harry nodded, knowing she would. Especially from what Death showed her earlier.

"I'll ask." Harry nodded.

"Great." Alice and Lily cheered lightly

Down in the Slytherin common rooms, the Three Sisters were sitting in chairs, holding a mug of hot chocolate in their hands. It was quieter since most of the students had gone to bed, so they were practically alone.

"Malfoy was trying to chat to you again, I see." Dromeda commented kindly.

"I know. I was there." Cissy answered in annoyance.

"Told him off though. You gotta tell mum, Cissy." Bella answered

Cissy sighed and put her mug down. "She won't listen. She's adamant and stubborn and-"

"We know. 'Toujours Pur'." Dromeda frowned. "But if there was any way we could change her mind, we would."

"I don't even LIKE Malfoy. He...makes my skin crawl." Cissy frowned, shuddering.

Bella nodded, not liking Malfoy either. But their mother was adamant about ALL of them marrying off into pure-blood families to keep their 'purity' intact. Bella thought back to Cissy's crush...and how it may have been the same boy SHE was having feelings for. Harry.

The Potters were a pure-blood family. If one of them could get close to him...Maybe all three. They could break their mother's contracts.

She smiled, an almost insane yet joy filled and loving one, getting up with an idea

"Cissy, Dromeda. I've got an idea." Bella spoke, grabbing their attention.

"What?" The two asked, looking at her.

"It's crazy...But I think you'll like it." Bella continued

"Bella, stop holding us in the dark. What is it?" Cissy asked, getting a little impatient

"Careful, you know what her ideas are like." Dromeda answered cautiously.

"What if we dated someone from a different pure-blood family house?" Bella answered

"What? Are you considering Goyle? Or Crabbe?" Cissy asked in shock and disgust.

"We have to draw the line somewhere, Bella." Dromeda agreed. "They are...BRAINLESS. To say the least."

"Ah-ah-ah. NOT from Slytherin. I'm thinking Harry." Bella smiled

The two remaining sisters blushed at that idea. Cissy more than Dromeda.

"H-Harry?" Cissy blushed, covering her cheeks.

"Think about it, he's from a pure-blood family. He seems to be single. AND he's easy to be around." Bella listed off. "And if we date him, mum WILL have to think about changing the contracts."

Dromeda looked to the floor and pondered. There IS logic in what Bella was saying...But could they get away with it?

Cissy was just blushing up a storm. Dating Harry? That just got her heart pumping and hot under the collar.

"Well? I'm not hearing any 'no~s'." Bella smiled and almost sung the last word

"Give us a minute, Bella." Dromeda answered

Cissy wanted to answer right now. But it would also mean that she WOULD have to share with her sisters. "Could...COULD we manage to share him?" Was her question.

"Well, we can certainly try, Cissy." Bella answered. "I mean we've shared basically everything else our entire lives. Why not a husband?"

The two other girls blushed at that. 'HUSBAND'?

And their minds went straight for 'Mrs Potter', imagining Harry standing next to them at the altar.

Cissy's face was now flushed red from embarrassment and she almost fainted from it.

Dromeda inverted her lips when she thought that. Imagining Harry being their shared husband. It was hard to argue with that sort of logic.

"If...if he agrees." Dromeda answered

"Yeah, of course. If not, we can try and bluff it so that mum will cancel the contracts." Bella answered.

Cissy just nodded, agreeing of dating Harry. When they see him again and muster the courage to ask.

Over with Severus, he was writing in his potions book again, making notes of potions that could be improved...one of them was the 'Draught of Living Death'. "Hmm, I wonder if Harry could give some insight with this one?" He pondered as he put his quill down. he yawned and headed for bed, thinking that he had made another friend aside from Lily.

As we leave the dungeons of the Slytherin dorms, we head back to Professor Dumbledor's office. After today, he was keeping an ear out about Harry. And how he had wowed Professor Slughorn in his lesson. 'Devilishly tricky that potion...harmless, but tricky.' Dumbledore thought. 'I wonder.'

Fawkes was singing gently, his feathers moulted off his body. It was his dying day again as he burst into crackling flames and turned to ash, falling into the dish below...and out popped a little, naked chick. Cawing gently into the night.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

ashton millman: Yep, that's the plan.

TheGreatBubbaJ: We've got something else planned.

Bigman1982: Err...Yeah. Sorry. 6-7k word chapters might not happen again.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Bigman1982: At that point we are adding useless filler

15299:

1- that's how we write, sorry

2- Harry is thrown into a completely insane situation and is trying to adapt, this is still early days remember. He's been there for less than a week. Also, whenever romance was brought up he was always shown to be awkward.

3- the difference here is that Sev had not hit the 'too far gone' point. He was acting irrationally and prideful and when he was revealed he was wrong he calmed down. And getting to know Harry, they got along quite well

Samain96: No.

 **Author's Note:**

To everyone who wished me a 'happy birthday'; thank you very much.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was coming to the weekend, Harry had been so busy with his lessons that his mind almost forgot to ask Professor McGonagall and Death about his permission slip trips to Hogsmead. But luckily, Death was ready for this.

"You didn't think I'd forget; did you, Master?" Death smiled, handing over a permission slip to him.

"I-I just thought you were too busy." Harry responded, noting Death's name as 'Mary Potter' and 'Mother' as the 'relation to student' section.

"I'm never too busy for you, Master." Death responded and reassured him, kissing Harry's forehead.

Harry blushed at this, his feelings towards Death were getting stronger. She was someone very close to him and really enjoyed being next to her.

"Now, be a gentleman. I expect you to look after yourself." Death fussed gently over him.

"Mum, I'll be on my best behaviour." Harry responded with a chuckle.

Death's heart warmed as she heard him call her 'mum'. "Okay, go enjoy yourself."

Harry nodded and left his room, going to give his permission slip to Professor McGonagall.

Death chuckled to herself, licking her lips

'Soon, Master. Soon.' She thought as she vanished.

Harry walked through the corridors until he got to Professor McGonagall's office. And it seems that she was telling off some students.

"...Consider your punishment. Five points from each of you AND no Hogsmeade trip this weekend." Professor McGonagall responded sternly. "You may go."

The students groaned as they walked out. It being the Marauders! Harry backed up out of the way of them, just to make sure they didn't knock into him.

"Well, THAT was a pain." Sirius sighed.

"It WAS a good prank though." Peter answered, rubbing his neck.

"Well, my friends. You heard her. No Hogsmeade this weekend." Remus added

"Correct...But we DO have our ways." James smirked, knowing a secret only the four of them knew...well. Them AND Harry. The four headed off to the Gryffindor dorm's direction.

Harry chuckled as he saw his dad and friends use their own Marauder's Map. But now, he wanted to get this done. Knocking on the door he announced himself.

"Yes? Oh, it's you, Potter." Professor McGonagall turned sharply, still miffed at the Marauder's practical jokes

"Professor, I'm here to give you this." Harry spoke, showing the permission slip.

"Ah, yes. Very good." McGonagall nodded, noting the handwriting. "Well then. It seems you can have a good time at Hogsmeade. Try and stay out of trouble."

"I'll try, Professor." Harry nodded and left, going to join Lily and Alice for their meet up outside the gates, he felt the autumn air going through his jacket and hair, remembering the crunch of the fallen leaves. It were steps he took near hundreds of times, going down the trips to Hogsmeade, the trips to the Three Broomsticks. It was him and his friends...though last time he went, Katie Bell was cursed. But he remembered what Death had told him: they are gone. The past he had, the future to come, was gone. His existence in the past saw to it, but for now, he tried not to dwell on it. He was going to have some fun outside of class.

"Harry!" Lily waved as she and Alice were waiting.

Lily was wearing a brown jumper and blue knitted beanie hat, jeans and black shoes. She looked awfully cute in her attire.

Alice was wearing a jacket and blue jeans as well, but she wore brown shoes. Alice looked like she was ready for a wander around the town.

And with them was- "Severus?" Harry asked, seeing his new friend. He was wearing all black: jacket, trousers and shoes. Almost indistinguishable from his school attire, save for the dark grey shirt.

"Lily asked me along." Sev answered honestly. And who was he to say 'no' to his oldest friend?

"Looks like we've got our group." Alice commented

"Yeah, it does." Harry nodded. "Um...So, where IS Hogsmeade?" He lied.

"Follow us. You're gonna love it." Lily answered, leading the charge.

Sev chuckled as he thought kindly. 'That's Lily for you.'

"I'm sure I will." He nodded

The four headed down the road to Hogsmeade; it was about a twenty-minute walk from the castle, cutting through the forest via the path, seeing the trees change colour from greens to the start of autumn colours. And there it was: Hogsmeade, it looked smaller than before, though Harry attributed it to him being back in time. But it was a picturesque little village of cottages and shops. Harry recalled this place having candles decorated about the place when the holidays came around

"So, where first?" Lily asked.

"I call Honeydukes!" Alice raised her hand.

"Of course." Lily laughed

"I might want to head to 'Spintwitches'." Harry answered

"I've got a few things on a list of mine." Sev added. "I need to get from 'Tomes and Scrolls'."

"Okay, sounds like we've got a lot of searching to do." Lily answered. "Shall we split up?"

"Sounds fair...Meet up at the Three Broomsticks?" Harry suggested

The three agreed to that. "Meet back there in an hour." Lily and Alice split up.

"In an hour, Harry." Sev nodded and left for Tomes and Scrolls.

Harry was left standing on his own before he went off and looked forward to seeing the sports shop. Being cooped up indoors most of the week, made him yearn for the Quidditch pitch. Flying through the air on his Firebolt, pulling off wins for Gryffindor, though there WAS the incident in the third year with the Dementors.

He soon came across the shop he was looking for 'Spintwitches Sporting Needs' a red widow-framed store with gold lettering. In the window were Quidditch goods. A containment box for the balls used for the game. Padded gear to protect the players, VERY important for the game. And balls of various sizes, large red dimpled balls, shaking brown metal looking balls and small golden balls, all in protected cases.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a few Galleons, just enough for today's trip, an allowance from his mother. He saw that the supplies were too expensive and would probably drain his entire funds. He simply just looked through the window and saw the sporting goods. Window-shopping had to be enough for now, so he moved to the next store...where he saw a branch of 'Ollivanders', the wand shop that everyone got their first wands from.

Harry recalled that his wand came from Diagon Alley, owned by a kindly old wizard with white hair and dark clothes. Harry's wand, Holly and Phoenix Feather, that was Harry's wand. His companion.

Harry soon passed through a lot more stores and shops...and landed at 'Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop'. A place Harry only went into once...and never again. He took a date of his here, Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw. It...Didn't end well. One date. And that made Harry begin to turn back.

"Oh, Harry." A voice spoke, as he turned around. It was Dromeda, with her sisters.

Dromeda was wearing a white blouse and green jacket with a green skirt...but what drew Harry's eyes were the bubblegum pink socks she wore under her black shoes. Outside of her uniform, it was shown that she had a modest C-Cup bosom

Cissy was wearing a green jacket and skirt over a black shirt with black heeled shoes. Showing her slender figure and her own C-Cup bosom.

And lastly was Bella, wearing a black dress and long black boots, her hair was wavy and down her back, showing off her C-Cup breasts.

"I-Hey." Harry stuttered, having not talked to The Sisters outside their lessons together.

They were all gorgeous

"We didn't think that Madam Puddifoot's was your sort of place." Cissy commented, finding it a little awkward to talk to him

"It-it's not. I err...I just stopped here for a second." Harry blushed, though he thought it was attributed to a gust of wind that just passed.

"I meant to thank you." Bella followed up.

"Huh?" Harry asked

"Saving my hand. Thank you." Bella answered.

"Oh, err, it-it's nothing, really." Harry responded.

"It wasn't 'nothing'. I read the potions book...I would've gone mad if you didn't stop me." Bella continued.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't know how to respond.

"Are you meeting anyone here?" Dromeda asked

"I. No. No, I was just. Passing by." Harry mumbled.

"Care for a drink?" Bella offered

"Oh err-" Harry tried to deny them

"Our treat." Cissy quickly stopped him, almost blurting it out, covering her mouth in embarrassment at her almost sudden outburst.

Harry gulped and nodded gently. He didn't know why...but he couldn't say 'no'.

"Sounds great." Dromeda opened the door and let her sisters and Harry in.

Unbeknownst to them, two individuals noted them going into the tea-room. Peter Pettigrew, who was off on his own to get some sweets from Honeydukes...and Malfoy, walking out of Ceridwen's Cauldrons.

Inside the tea-room, Harry felt an overwhelming sense of dread. He recalled the last time he was here: pink and frilly, little hearts and pink confetti that got into his drink, doilies and heart shapes everywhere. Cramped in a tiny place that made it nearly impossible for anyone to move.

...But it wasn't like that at all this time.

The only pink that was present in the room was just the cheeks of some people coming out from the chill air, each having their cups of tea and coffee. It was still cramped, but all the frilly Valentine's Day pink was non-existent. The walls were a soft shade of autumn red, white windowsills, round chairs with vine-like designs for the backs, rectangle tables with soft brown tablecloths that matched the autumn colours of the season. All in all...it looked like a normal tea-shop now.

"Ah, what can I get you, m'dears?" A stout woman in a blue dress and a white apron asked. This was Madam Puddifoot, the owner of the tea-room. Harry recognised her from that dreaded date with Cho.

"Table for four please?" Bella asked

"Of course. Oh, seems I've only got the window seats left." Madam Puddifoot apologised

"That's fine." Cissy answered quickly and were shown to their seats.

It was tricky to get through the guests who were having their drinks and scones, but it was easier enough to get seated. And the seating was: Dromeda and Bella on one side with their backs to the window, Cissy and Harry sitting right next to each other facing it.

"Now, what can I get you?" Madam Puddifoot asked

"I'll have a tea." Dromeda asked

"Coffee with milk for me." Bella added

"Um...Hot-hot chocolate." Harry answered, trying to make this less like last time.

"Uh-huh. And for you, deary?" Madam Puddifoot asked Cissy kindly

"Hot. Hot chocolate also." Cissy answered

"Okay, I'll be right back." Madam Puddifoot nodded as she memorised the order and squeezed through the customers to the kitchen.

"So, ever been here before, Harry?" Dromeda asked kindly, looking at him as Cissy was fiddling with a napkin due to her nerves.

"Um. No." Harry lied. "Not really my scene, if I'm honest."

"The place IS a bit girly." Bella shrugged

"You should see it on Valentine's." Harry grumbled gently, almost shuddering at the memory

"Oh?" Bella asked before their drinks arrived.

"Thank you." They each answered, taking the drinks...and saw complimentary toasted tea-cakes, jam and butter brought to them.

"Wow, she thinks of everything." Dromeda joked lightly.

Harry chuckled lightly and took a sip of his hot chocolate, trying to tuck his knees under his chair, his left kneecap tapped Cissy's, making her shudder gently.

"Oh, sorry." Harry apologised.

"It-it's fine." Cissy blushed, taking a sip of her drink.

"So, how're you finding Hogsmeade?" Bella asked, making small talk

"It's great." Harry answered, relying on his past experiences.

"Yeah, it's good to stretch our legs from school." Dromeda added

"I err, I'm just wondering...What're your names? I mean, I've only ever heard your nicknames and you being called 'The Sisters'." Harry asked, trying to know who they were.

"Oh? Asking a girl's name on the first date?" Bella teased, making Harry stiffen in shock.

'Is this a DATE?' He internally thought

Cissy glanced at Bella who was smirking and waved it off. "I'm only teasing, Harry. My name is 'Bellatrix', though I guess you knew that from Slughorn's lesson."

Harry hummed as he nodded. Knowing that name ALL too well.

"My name is 'Andromeda'. Our parents have a fixation on naming all their children after stars or constellations." Dromeda answered giving the reason why they're called such

"I'm...I'm Narcissa." Cissy finished nervously, still blushing that Harry was sitting next to her.

"Nice to meet you all. I...Guess you're all related to Sirius?" Harry asked, knowing that they were all 'Black's'.

"Our troublemaking cousin." Bella nodded sadly. "Ran away from home before the year started."

"He did?" Harry feigned ignorance, though he remembered that when he visited 12 Grimmauld Place and saw his room and the tapestry.

"Hmm, Aunt Walburga was furious." Andromeda frowned, taking a sip of her tea. "Blasted him off the tapestries."

"She disowned him?" Harry responded

They nodded sadly, Harry didn't realise that they cared for Sirius. Walburga, from what Harry recalled, was spiteful and cruel; maybe it was because they didn't want to follow in their parents' footsteps?

"C-can we talk about something more cheerful, please?" Cissy asked nervously, feeling flustered.

"Okay. Well, there was something we wanted to ask you, Harry." Bella nodded.

"Alright...What is it?" Harry asked, feeling a bit anxious now that the conversation had changed.

"Well...our mother is...HAS set up contracts for us." Dromeda began to explain, trying to be as tactful as possible.

"Marriage contracts?" He blinked

"Yes, that's right." Dromeda nodded, surprised to know Harry had heard of them. "And well...We're against them. But our mother won't listen to reason. So we-"

"Can you be our boyfriend?" Bella blurted out, seeing as this was taking too long.

Harry froze immediately as he heard that. Did he hear that right? Was this them asking HIM to be their boyfriend?

"Bella!" Cissy blushed, as she tried to hush her sister.

"Sorry, Dromeda was taking too long." Bella huffed

Dromeda sighed and rubbed her eyes. "We're sorry, Harry but we-. Are you okay?"

Harry's glasses were fogged up from hearing that, he didn't know what to think right now.

"Harry!" Cissy put her cup down and tried to bring him back

"I think we broke his brain." Bella stated simply.

Dromeda rolled her eyes at her sister.

'Wha~?' Harry thought as he was shaken lightly before coming back to reality. "I-I'm sorry. Did. Did you just ask me to be your boyfriend?"

"In...So many words." Cissy nodded, having stopped shaking him and realised she felt his chest.

"I. I honestly don't know what to say." Harry admitted

"Say 'Yes, I'll be your boyfriend to get your mother's off your backs.'?" Bella responded

Dromeda slapped her sister on the arm. "We're not trying to force you, Harry. But...It would mean a great deal to us if you DID."

Harry gulped and took another swig of hot chocolate. Last time he was here, it was a disaster. But NOW? NOW, he was asked to be the boyfriend of three beautiful women; one of whom was his Godfather's killer, but she wasn't there yet. She just seemed to be playful and teasing. "Can. *Ahem*. Can I think about it?" He asked nervously, his throat getting dry from this transaction.

"Of course, it's a lot to take in." Dromeda nodded.

"But we'd like an answer soon. It's not nice to keep ladies waiting." Bella followed up

"Bella, please." Dromeda sighed

Cissy was still a little retreated in herself. She was embarrassed that her sisters were talking about this too Harry. True she wanted him to help stop their mother from marrying them off, but she wanted Harry for herself. As selfish as that was, she didn't want to seem possessive.

It was a little while later and the group were going to leave Madam Puddifoot's tea-room, the girls having paid for their drinks due to Cissy's interactions.

"So, see you later?" Harry asked

"Sure." The three nodded

"And Harry, thank you." Dromeda followed up.

Harry waved nervously and walked off to the Three Broomsticks, feeling the weight of his heart in his throat.

"He is SO cute!" Cissy squeaked as they were now alone.

"YOU were cute." Bella smirked, hugging her sister. "All quiet like a mouse."

"Sh-Shut up." Cissy blushed brightly.

Over at Honeydukes, The Marauders were headed back through the secret tunnel. They didn't want to risk getting caught out by Filch, that they snuck into Hogsmeade.

"Wait, what did you say?" James asked Peter

"I said; I saw Harry with Sirius' cousins. They went into that girly tea-shop around the corner." Peter answered

"...He's only been here a week!" James deadpanned

"There has to be a reason; Sirius?" Remus answered, trying to get Sirius' attention

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's up to them. I lost contact when I ran away." Sirius answered.

"Seriously? They ARE your cousins." Remus answered

"Yeah, but we've nothing in common. They're probably just using him or something." Sirius answered, giving his opinion.

"You really think that?" James asked

"You've met my mum." Sirius answered simply. "Horrid bitch." He muttered under his breath.

"We're almost at the door." Peter pointed

Back at Hogsmeade, Malfoy was seething out the teeth. 'How DARE that Potter, talk to MY fiancee!' He was with his group of cohorts, already in the Three Broomsticks. 'If I ever see him I'll-'

"Lucius. Look who's walked through the door." A tall Slytherin lad spoke, pointing to the door.

"Potter." Malfoy glared

Harry didn't notice Malfoy as he saw Sev, Lily and Alice. He was already with his friends so, Malfoy couldn't corner him.

"Damn...Let's go." Malfoy answered

"Huh? But we haven't finished-" The second cohort answered

"I said. Let's go." Malfoy repeated himself, getting up and out of the inn.

"We were worried that you weren't gonna show." Alice spoke

"Yeah, I...I got caught up. Sorry." Harry apologised, keeping his meeting with the Three Sisters a secret.

"Found anything?" Sev sked

"No, nah. Nothing really." Harry answered almost defensively.

"O-kay. Well, how about a butterbeer?" Lily asked

"Um." Harry tried to say no, since he had filled up on hot chocolate. "You guys go ahead. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Lily asked

Harry nodded, giving a reassuring smile.

"Your loss, Harry." Sev answered

Lily frowned softly at that but accepted it

"Here, let me get this round." Harry offered.

"Oh, no-" Lily began to stop him

"I insist." Harry answered, feeling a bit guilty for the drinks at the tea-room

"What'll it be?" A woman spoke to them, it was Madam Rosmerta, the inn's owner asked

"Three Butterbeers, please." Harry answered, handing over six silver sickles to her.

Madam Rosmerta nodded and took the payment. "Be back in a minute."

"Thanks, Harry." Alice responded

"Any time." Harry gave a friendly grin. "How was Honeydukes?" He asked, trying to make conversation

"It was great. Although...I THOUGHT I saw James there." Alice answered

"Really?" Sev and Harry asked

"I thought he and his 'friends' were in detention." Sev questioned

"No, just banned from Hogsmeade for the weekend." Harry answered casually

"How did you know?" Lily asked

"I overheard McGonagall when I went to give her my permission slip this morning." Harry answered.

"Three Butterbeers." Madam Rosmerta handed the drinks over on a tray.

"Thank you." The sixth years responded kindly.

The four sat at their table, Lilly still looking a bit guilty at Harry

Harry noticed Lily looking at him and saw how she was feeling. He would have to talk to her before the end of the day.

"Closing time, everyone." Madam Rosmerta called out, cleaning a mug.

"We better get going." Alice spoke

"Sure." Harry responded as Sev finished off the last of his Butterbeer.

"Ah; thanks, Harry." Sev commented

"No problem." Harry answered, the four getting up and began the walk back up to Hogwarts.

Harry walked behind everyone to make sure that they weren't going to stumble down. But, luckily for them, none of them did. Getting to the gates, Sev waved to the group and headed to his dorm, with Alice, Lily and Harry doing the same.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Lily nodded as she and Alice stopped

"Alone?" Harry clarified

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at the dorm." Alice answered. "Night."

"Night." They responded

"Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lily asked

"The Butterbeers." Harry answered. "I noticed you felt guilty, but you shouldn't be."

"I didn't want you to feel left out." Lily answered, cross-holding her arms.

"I know. You're that kind of person." Harry nodded "You see, I." He tried to answer, but he saw Lily's eyes...and how they were sparkling, almost teary. He didn't want to hurt her. "Had a drink earlier." He half-lied. "I wasn't thirsty."

"Well, you DID say you didn't want one. You should've said." Lily frowned.

"I know. I'm sorry." Harry apologised. "Won't happen again."

"I hope so. Cause...I don't want you not having fun without us. Okay?" Lily responded

"Okay." Harry nodded with a reassured smile.

Down in the Slytherin boy's dorm, Sev was walking with the new items he bought in town...and he heard Malfoy ranting to himself. 'What's he on about now?' Sev thought, rolling his eyes and was headed to his room.

"That damn Potter. Being with MY fiancee!" Malfoy seethed alongside his cohorts

"Maybe he just went to talk?" One of Malfoy's cohorts suggested

"You didn't SEE her! OR her sisters! He went into that tea-room. He's gathering a blasted harem!" Malfoy snapped

Sev must've been more affected by the Butterbeer than he thought. 'Harry? With The Sisters? Can't be.' He thought to himself.

"AND they all left, URGH! This is Potter's fault. I'm going to make CERTAIN he doesn't see her again!" Lucius snarled

Sev went straight to his room, he couldn't have heard that right. He knew Lucius was a bit vindictive but...Harry messing with three girls? 'The tea-room...was...was THAT why he was late?' He ran his hand down his face and stopped at his mouth. "I've got to talk to him. Tomorrow."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

Te . nellis: Glad you're enjoying it.

Guest, chapter 5, Sep 20: It's...on hiatus. We will continue it, but at this moment in time we are not.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

TheGreatBubbaJ: Yes it is

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the following day, and since it was Sunday the students didn't have to worry about sleeping in late.

And if they wanted, they could go back down to Hogsmeade

But right now, most of everyone was at the breakfast table. And the special breakfast was a fry up...Yum.

Harry was currently putting some brown sauce next to his hash browns as Lily sat next to him. "Morning, Harry."

"Hey. Sleep well?" He asked kindly.

"Hmm. You?" Lily responded

"Well as could be." Harry nodded with a smile

The two were seated until the mail came and came down.

"I thought there was no post on Sundays." Harry commented as the Daily Prophet came down, near his plate.

"Sunday Edition." Lily joked.

Over by the Slytherin Table, The Sisters had gotten some letters from home asking about their lessons and if Cissy had made any progress talking to Lucius.

"No, mum. We haven't." Bella chuckled as they tucked the letters away and planned to get rid of them later.

"It feels good." Cissy blushed

"Huh?" Dromeda asked

"Defying mother. It...it's liberating." Cissy clarified

"Yeah, it is. Just gotta ask if he's made his mind up." Bella agreed, tucking into a bowl of cereal.

Down the table, Lucius just about overheard what they were saying making plans to respond to their actions.

Sev was in his seat, writing in his Potions book, making notes...But with what he heard Lucius say last night, it stuck in his head. WAS Harry with The Sisters? 'After breakfast.' He thought

Down the Gryffindor table, the Marauders were making plans for their time at Hogwarts, thinking that going out twice in the same weekend would be VERY risky.

"So, what's the plan lads?" Peter asked, trying to know what was going on.

"Well, our Potions homework is piling up...I REALLY don't want a repeat of last year." Remus admitted

"Yeah. Three weeks, no break and sleep getting it all done." Sirius added with a terrified shudder

"Why don't we trick my cousin or whatever his relation is do it?" James grinned

"Tricking Harry...Yeah, could work." Peter agreed, thinking Harry could do all the work for them.

"Might be a bit much, James." Remus answered

"Not ALL of it. Just the Potions homework. DADA homework is cool." James answered "I mean, what's a cousin for?" He laughed

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sirius smirked

"We'll catch him when he's alone. He DOES spend a lot of time with Lily and Alice." Remus answered

"Good point, Moony." James nodded

As breakfast wrapped up, Harry was getting from his seat, going to do some work with his friends.

"Hey, Harry can I talk to you for a sec?" Sev asked

"Sure, what's up?" Harry responded

"Well, I'm not to spread rumours but-" Sev tried to explain but

"Hey, Harry. Just the cousin I've been looking for." James called out, walking to them

"Potter." Sev glared

"What do you want, James?" Harry asked.

"What? Can't family talk to each other?" James asked.

"Only in your case when you need something." Sev glared.

"Ease up, Snivellus." James answered.

"Hey." Harry frowned, seeing how his dad was acting around Sev

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you could help me and my friends." James turned back to Harry

"What kind of help?" Harry asked

"Well, I need some help with my potions homework-" James answered

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Sev interrupted

"Cause I'm swamped with all the OTHER homework." James answered with an excuse. "I mean, it won't take long. Just a couple of scrolls."

"A 'couple of scrolls'?" Sev asked

"Can't YOU have a go at it? I mean, I know it's NEWT level work, but could at least TRY." Harry answered

"Ah, yeah. Thought about it, but...There's Quidditch practice and that'll take a few hours. And if I start it before then, it'll throw me off my game." James responded

Sev huffed at that, thinking that James could charm the spots off a leopard given the chance.

Harry DID know that Quidditch practice did take a while. And between his detentions with Snape, his lessons with Dumbledore AND homework...it WAS difficult to juggle them. But that was then, this is now. Harry didn't have to do either the detentions OR Dumbledore's lessons. And considering he didn't have his Firebolt as it wouldn't exist for another thirty years, broomsticks were slower than what he was used too, those being 'Cleansweeps' and 'Comets'. "Well...I guess it wouldn't HURT. But I have a condition."

"Great. What is it?" James smiled, seeing as he won with logic.

"You HAVE to review the work. Learn the potions and ingredients." Harry answered. "It's gonna look VERY suspicious if you can do the homework but not the practical."

Sev blinked at that. Harry just turned it around for himself. He may have agreed to do the homework, but James would still have to suffer through the research. A small victory, but it gave Sev a small smile towards James.

James looked flabbergasted, his glasses slid down his nose slightly. "Alright. Fine." He begrudgingly agreed. "Let me grab a couple of scrolls and I'll see you after Quidditch Practice."

Harry nodded and sighed, seeing James walk off.

"Arrogant bastard." Sev frowned

"I can see why you think that." Harry sighed, seeing Sev's point of view for the first time.

"Cause he is." Sev answered. "Harry, what I wanted to ask you something, before we were interrupted."

"Huh? OH, yeah. You did. What was it?" Harry asked

"It-" Sev began to ask before Lily and Alice turned up.

"Hey, what're you two standing around here for?" Alice asked

'Oh, for the love of.' Sev groaned internally.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked

"Sev was about to ask me something." Harry answered

"Oh, and we interrupted." Lily frowned

"Unintentionally." Sev nodded

"What was it?" Lily asked

"Okay. Were you at Puddifoot's tea-room yesterday?" Sev just asked straight out, not liking being interrupted

Harry was shocked; how did Sev know?

"Wait, what?" Alice asked. "Harry. At Madam Puddifoot's? Didn't think it was your sorta place."

"Sev, where's this coming from?" Lily asked

"I overheard Malfoy. He was ranting about how Harry was with The Sisters yesterday. I'm just trying to get the truth." Sev explained

Harry saw that he was cornered. He didn't know that Malfoy was there; hell he still felt like most of yesterday was a dream. But he nodded and confessed. "Yes. Yes, I was."

Sev, Lily and Alice looked at Harry in shock. Seeing that Malfoy WAS right AND that Harry met up with the Three Sisters.

"But let me explain. Please." Harry answered, trying to give his defence.

The three looked at each other and then at Harry. He felt like they didn't want to know. "Okay. What IS your explanation?" Lily asked calmly.

Harry was stunned. He didn't expect Lily to be so open to listen. Though...She DID give everyone a chance.

"Okay, it's like this." Harry began, giving the account of yesterday. Telling them how he went to the sports shop and just wandered around before landing at Madam Puddifoot's. Of course, he told them about having a drink with them but was cautious about telling them that they wanted him to be their shard boyfriend. After all...How would they react? Would they fly off the handle or be understanding.

Sev's lip started to twitch before it turned into a small smile before he started snickering before he full on burst out laughing

Harry. Was afraid.

Understandably. Utterly. Terrified.

Never ONCE had he seen Severus Snape smile that wasn't hidden behind some malicious repercussion or EVER hear him laughing. Taking points from Gryffindor? A small smile. Giving Harry punishments? He felt a twinge of joy and vengeance.

But NEVER laughing. And NEVER like this.

"Have you EVER seen him like this?" Alice asked Lily.

Lily just shook her head, just as shocked as she and Harry were.

Sev was gasping for air, he couldn't believe how much this pained him. But in a good way.

Sev held his gut, slowly coming back to reality and breathing easy again. "Oh-Oh my god!"

"Are... You okay?" Harry blinked

"I-I have NEVER laughed like that...In my life." Sev calmed down, wiping tears from his eyes. "But. All you did was TALK?"

Harry nodded, seeing Sev come back down to Earth.

"It's just...My god." Sev answered. "You must've done something to grab their attention."

"I...Just saved Bella's hand. They thanked me." Harry answered honestly.

"Well...Now you've become friends with them. It's just unbelievable." Sev answered.

"Yeah. Friends." Harry answered nervously, though trying to hide it.

"So, now that that's done...Err...What should we do?" Alice asked

"Well, we've got homework to do." Lily answered

"Library then?" Harry quickly suggested, trying to leave this awkward conversation behind.

Lily nodded in agreement, smiling

"I'll see you later." Alice smiled

"Bye." The three waved as they went their own ways.

Harry felt lighter, knowing that Lily, Alice and Sev didn't think of him any less than yesterday.

We head over to The Sisters who were in their room, but now going to the owlery to send their mother their responses to her most recent letters.

It took a while for Cissy to write anything because of how much she wanted to pour her heart out. But she had to be held back for fear of repercussions

"Let's do this." Cissy nodded

Dromeda and Bella nodded, giving their letters to their respective owl and let them fly off to their home. 12 Grimmauld Place.

"There. Done. No turning back now." Bella smiled

Cissy's breath felt a little heavy but also felt exhilarated. She had just told her mother about what SHE wants.

"So, what now?" Bella asked

"I think homework, cause...It's just gonna keep piling." Dromeda answered, being responsible.

"Okay. But not in the dorms, who knows when Malfoy will turn up." Bella answered; to which Cissy agreed.

"Library then?" Dromeda asked

"Hmm, I need a reference on powdered hippogryph talons and their uses." Cissy nodded

"Okay, but I was kinda hoping to do some charms work." Bella answered, folding her arms behind her head

"We can practice that later." Dromeda answered as they all walked down the stairs.

"I REALLY wish they'd put rails here." Cissy commented as she tried to stay on the path.

Down with The Marauders, they were bringing their potions homework to unload on Harry.

"I can't believe you got him to do our potions homework." Peter smiled

"Yeah, well; I didn't get TOTALLY off. Still have to review my work though." James answered

"Better than nothing." Sirius answered, accidentally dropping something in the corridor.

"I suppose. He WAS with Snivellus, so it was two on one." James answered

"Ah, of course." Sirius answered

"Sirius, did you drop something?" Remus asked

Sirius shrugged. "Don't think so. Why?"

Remus pointed back as Filch picked up a small green ball.

"Run!"Remus and Sirius called out and the four ran off as a large, foul-smelling puff of gas permeated the corridor.

"GAH! BLEH!" Filch yelled as he got a face full of foul smelling fumes.

"Zonko's?" James asked

"Zonko's." Sirius nodded as they got to the library.

Harry and Lilly where sat at a table, happily getting on with their homework

"How are you so good at this?" Lily asked

"My mum is a potions master." Harry responded, telling the same story he told Sev.

"Okay, I've got some more books." Sev came back, carrying about three different books for them.

"Wow, sure we've got enough?" Harry joked

Sev just shook his head. "It's because we've got a lot of tests coming up, the last thing we need is to be unprepared."

Harry nodded, knowing how tough the exams and homework amount was.

"Harry?" Dromeda asked as she and her sisters turned up.

"Oh, hey." Harry looked up. "Err, we're just-"

"Studying?" Bella asked

"Yeah." Lily nodded, seeing The Sisters.

"We need some help with our homework. Mind if we join in?" Bella asked

"Depends on the work. We're currently on potions." Sev answered

"Good, my worst subject." Dromeda commented

"Well, Harry and Sev are the smartest people I know when involved in potions." Lily answered

"Yeah?" Dromeda asked

"I should think so." Bella raised her hand, indicating that Harry was component enough to tutor them.

"Care to join?" Harry asked politely.

"Would you mind?" Cissy asked nervously, hoping to sit next to him.

"Um...If it's okay." Dromeda followed up.

Harry got his wand out and pointed to three spare chairs. "Accio." He brought them forward and smiled, showing that they could sit.

"Thanks." Bella answered, sitting next to Lily.

"Thank you." Cissy managed to slide next to Harry as Dromeda sat next to Sev.

"So, which pages are you ok?" Dromeda asked

"This one." Lily pointed, pointing to the potion book's page.

"Oh great." Dromeda frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Sev answered

"Finally, we're...oh crap." James spoke as he and the Marauders got to the library.

"What? Oh, no." Sirius asked before he saw his cousins.

"Well...that's unfortunate." Remus sighed.

Harry was smiling as he helped the girls with their homework, Sev adding additional information here and there

"He's with The Sisters?" Peter gasped as he saw them.

"AND Lily and Snivellus." James frowned

"What now?" Peter asked

"What do you think?" James frowned as he turned his back, heading in a different direction.

Remus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew that this plan was gone now...But it DID give them a chance to do their homework. As nerdy as it sounds.

"I...Fine." Sirius sighed and followed James.

Peter slunk soon after, going with them.

Remus was the last one to see Harry and the others...He didn't know what to think, but it seemed friendly enough.

It was a good hour later and the study group of the six were finishing up their homework, after a few hiccups with potions and in Defence Against the Dark Arts; all of it seemed to go smoothly. Well, save for Cissy and Bella, who were sneaking glances at Harry.

"That should do it." Harry nodded

"Already?" Sev asked, scratching behind his ear.

"Sev, not all of us can blitz through potions homework like you." Bella answered, pointing to Dromeda whose head was in her hands and rubbing her temples.

"Ah, sorry." Sev apologised

"It's fine, Sev. You're just passionate about your potions work." Lily answered, packing her books away.

"Is...Is there anything else you want to do?" Cissy asked the group but meant it more towards Harry.

"Might be time for lunch, I think." Lily answered as Harry felt a little flustered by Cissy's question.

"Oh, right. I could go for some lunch." Dromeda answered, thinking that she could soothe her head.

"So, see you later, Harry?" Bella asked as she touched his hand gently.

Harry froze lightly at that as she pulled her hand back but nodded. "Bye."

"Bye." The Sisters answered and left.

Sev looked at Harry cautiously. "Are you SURE you just talked?"

"Yes!" Harry squeaked and covered his face in embarrassment.

Lily scrunched her face lightly as she saw Harry's reaction, but took it as Bella's known teasing.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Sev asked

"Hmm, I'm fine, Sev." Lily nodded, getting up from her seat and started to walk off. "Same place, Sev?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Sev nodded nervously.

Lily nodded, giving both a quick hug before they left

Harry gulped at the hug, feeling hot under the collar; while Sev smiled with a happy sigh.

'Wait...does. Does Sev have a crush on her?' Harry thought in shock, he didn't realise that Sev DID have feelings for her!

"So, *Ahem*, lunch?" Sev asked, clearing his throat

"Y-yeah. Sure." Harry nodded, thinking that Sev had a secret of his own.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

jedimasterb10: Glad you enjoyed it.

ROYAL958: Here we go.

 **Here's a few reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

ROYAL958: Now

jedimasterb10: We try

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the following week, Harry still hadn't given the sister's an answer to their proposal back at the tea-room. Any normal person would be nervous about A girlfriend...but THREE? He was almost having a hard time wrapping his head around it. Plus he figured out that Sev had a crush on Lily, it didn't take him long since he was practically in the same mindset as him when girls were involved.

And today the mail was coming. Packages and letters from home, the Daily Prophet, school supplies. Harry unwrapped the Daily Prophet he always read...and noted something that made his blood boil. 'Dolores Jane Umbridge, rising ranks to 'Senior Undersecretary' to the Minister for Magic.'

He nearly crumpled the paper in his hands as his left hand twinged in pain. Remembering the torture that she put many students through during her tyrannical time at Hogwarts.

"Ah, Harry my boy." A kindly voice spoke to the right of him

"Huh? Oh, Professor Slughorn. Can I help you?" Harry asked

"Yes, well you see. You've been doing SUCH an excellent job in my lessons, I wanted to invite you to a little get together I hold every so often. Bringing the best and brightest students of the year." Slughorn answered

'Wait. Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted me to do this. I'd almost forgotten.' Harry pondered and now, with the freedom he had...he could do it. "I. I'm flattered, sir. Alright." He nodded

"Wonderful. Oh, I SHOULD mention a couple of things." Slughorn smiled ecstatically.

"Which are?" Harry asked

"Well, it's a black tie affair. It's this weekend and you're allowed to bring a date, if you so wish." Slughorn informed Harry.

Making a mental note at this, mental being an operative word at how crazy this all seemed, Harry kept it locked in his mind.

"Ah, I see you're looking up one of my old students." Slughorn commented

"Not on purpose sir...Just. Landed on the page." Harry half-lied.

"Just as well...I never did like her." Slughorn sighed. "An idiotic woman, to say the least. Once called an entire herd of centaurs, and pardon my wording, but it WAS her that said it 'filthy half-breeds'."

Harry was stunned, he didn't realise that there were TEACHERS who found her repulsive.

"Found her in the Forest, half-trampled, covered in mud and bracken and bruises. Between you me and the pages of that newspaper...She got off EASY." Slughorn followed up. Which got Harry to laugh and covered his mouth. Just imagining Dolores Umbridge in that position.

"Well, I best get a move on. Lots to do." Slughorn answered, leaving Harry to breakfast.

Harry continued his chuckle as he flipped to the next page.

Over to the Slytherin table, the Sisters were in for a shock...They had received a. Bright. Red. Envelope. A Howler.

"Quick! Someone burn it!" Bella yelled in panic

The students backed off as they did NOT want to get between a Howler and its victims.

Harry however remembered full well how horrid a Howler was. Ron got one in their second year and he remembered the scathing Howlers that Hermione got when Rita Skeeter published an unfavourable article about her, even the Howler HE received in his fifth year.

Quickly getting up, Harry remembered an incantation he made up for such an occasion.

"Incendio Litterae!" Harry called out, setting the Howler on fire, burning up the words within and destroyed it. Screeching voice and all. The Howler screeched in pain as the voice within was that of a woman's. But it didn't matter now.

The Sisters looked on in shock as Harry had destroyed the Howler for them. A huge wave of relief washed over them, they just saved hearing their mother's scorning disapproval.

"Thank you, Harry." Dromeda was the first to thank him.

"Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall called out in shock. "What was that?"

"A spell I created." Harry answered honestly.

"I can see that. But destroying someone's property." Professor McGonagall began to speak

"We asked him to." Cissy interrupted, trying to help Harry

"That may be the case...but ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for that." Professor McGonagall answered sternly. "I hope it doesn't happen again." As she walked away.

'Yeah...I hope so too.' Harry sighed and had a small frown. 'Least it was just points, this time.'

"How did you come up with that?" Bella asked

"I had a friend who had howlers to her. Not that she deserved them." Harry answered

"And that prompted you to-?" Dromeda asked

"Make the spell? Yeah." Harry nodded

"Quick thinking, Harry." Sev spoke, returning to his seat.

"Yeah well. Nothing much." Harry answered, putting his wand away. "So, with that excitement...Are you three okay?"

They responded with a relieved nod, though they might not have heard the last of it.

"We better get to class." Cissy blushed and got up, getting ready to get to the Slytherin's first lesson of the day.

"Yeah...See you in potions." Harry nodded and walked off to the opposite direction.

Malfoy was one of the few students who kept their eyes on the destroyed Howler...He was thinking of how he would use this to his advantage.

He grinned evilly and laughed... Only for someone to accidentally spill their drink, hot tea, right into his crotch

A few hours later and after dinner, Harry was back in his dorm. After accepting that invitation to the 'Slug Club', he hadn't got a suit or a date...He was panicking.

"Master? Are you alright?" Death asked as she appeared from nothingness.

"No, not really. I-I've got a LOT of problems." Harry answered honestly.

"I'll listen." Death sat next to him, reassuring him

Harry sighed and nodded, feeling better Death was here and he began to list off what had happened.

Death just sat there, listening loyally

Between listing the times with The Sisters and what transpired this morning...It was like he was nervous about everything.

"And...Yeah. That's everything. What do I do?" Harry asked, to which Death cupped his cheek gently

"Master, you need to relax. You're over-thinking it. And if you need help with anything, you KNOW I'm here for you." Death reassured him

Harry blinked and blushed, knowing what she said was true. Any and every time that he had problems, Death was there to listen. Unbiased, helpful, loving. She was amazing.

"And don't worry about the suit, I'll provide that." Death reassured him.

"But, what about a date? What do I do? I mean...Last time I took a girl out-" Harry frowned, getting anxious again

"That is normal for everyone." Death answered. "If you want to take someone, take a friend."

She held him close, their faces nearly touching

'Oh my god.' Harry thought as his eyes looked at her...wanting to get closer.

Death leaned in closer too, almost feeling his lips touching hers.

Elsewhere, Sev was looking over his potions book again. Though it was filled with updates and such, he didn't mind adding his little spells. One of which he thought up was 'Levicorpus', it being a non-verbal spell, it could make things interesting.

He was also asked to come visit the Slug Club meeting, being told that 'it could be fun'. But he hadn't gotten a suit, just his school clothes. This sort of affair wasn't his thing...but he DID think of going with Lily, as she was asked to join too.

He signed, sitting back

He rubbed down his face. Seeing Harry being chosen, it was flattering, since he talented. But would he go stag? It MIGHT be good if he did go; but then again, parties weren't the place he'd like to be.

And inadvertently again, he heard Malfoy's motor-mouth going on again. Ranting about the Sisters. It was honestly pathetic at this point. The only reason HE was a member was because of his family connections as a 'Sacred Twenty-Eight'.

Sev didn't know what he was planning but tried to ignore him. It was almost getting commonplace at this point.

Over with the Sisters, who were already members of the Slug Club were wondering who they should go with...if they wanted to go at ALL.

"What do you think?" Dromeda asked

"I dunno...I mean, it's the end of the week; right? So...We got till Friday." Bella answered

"A lot can happen between then." Cissy answered, looking over her dresses, imagining going with a certain black haired boy.

"You're thinking about Harry, aren't you?" Dromeda asked, noting Cissy's tone.

Cissy held the dress close and remained quiet.

"Knew it. GOD." Bella groaned

"It was YOUR plan!" Cissy answered

"I know, I know. But...God, we're REALLY falling for him; aren't we?" Bella asked

"Y-You too?" Cissy asked

"Yeah, 'me too'." Bella admitted. "I thought we could just play it off until...you know. But now."

"We're falling for him." Dromeda agreed, putting her hand over her heart.

"GOOOOOOD! Why is this hard?" Bella groaned, falling face first into her bed.

They all groaned softly at that, nodding

'Who is Harry going to take?' Each of the sisters asked themselves.

Over in the Gryffindor Common Room, Remus was looking out to the cloudy sky. He could feel something within him stir.

"Remus?" Sirius asked

"Hey, Sirius." Remus whispered

"Is it happening?" Sirius asked

"No...But it's coming. This weekend." Remus answered

"Don't worry, it won't come to anything. Okay? We'll be with ya." Sirius reassured him

Remus sniffed happily, knowing his best friends had his back, looking out for him.

"Okay, we've just got to make it without problems till this weekend." James spoke, looking over their plans.

"What about the map?" Peter asked, holding up a familiar map. "Can't we sneak out if we get in trouble?"

James shook his head. "After the stink bomb, Filch is on the prowl. He'll probably nab us for ANYTHING."

Remus turned his back to the window, slowly scratching himself in worry. Anything could happen between then and now.

"Hey, we've been careful thus far." James reassured Remus.

"I-I know." Remus nodded. "Still, I can't help but get worried around this time."

We zoom out of the Gryffindor Common Room and head up to the Astrology Tower. Albus Dumbledore was taking in the night air and looked over to the Black Lake. Harry Potter had long been on his mind. Who WAS he? And those things he was able to do...Were his suspicions correct?

He couldn't dwell on these now. The night was late and he needed rest.

It was a few days later, Friday afternoon. Harry still hadn't decided who to take to Slughorn's club.

"Just great." Harry sighed

"I take it you haven't decided about who to take?" Lily asked

"No. And it's not helping that it's tomorrow." Harry added

"You'll figure something out. I'm sure of it." Lily answered

"Yeah. And by then the Nimbus 2000 will be out." Harry responded with a heavy sigh.

Lily just laughed at Harry, but not being spiteful. "You come up with some weird things, Harry."

Harry had a small smile followed by a sigh.

"Look, Harry." Lily looked at Harry with her kind eyes. "If worst comes to worst and you can't choose, you can take-"

But as Lily was about to give Harry a suggestion, a loud commotion escalated outside, grabbing the student's attentions...and it felt like it was going to get worse.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

jedimasterb10: Glad you like the story, but Vegito's Harem II is currently in our back burner. We've got a LOT of stories to go through.

Jerm069: Wait and see what we're going for.

h4lfbl00dprinc3: Not planning to. But it's a bit unusual since your name is Sev's nickname.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

ROYAL958: We won't

darkwulf187: The books didn't really say how old they were in relation to each other. And considering Sirius mentioned their childhood, we made an estimated guess. Also lots of stories I have seen put the Black sisters in the same year as James and Lilly

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Harry and Lily went outside of the Great Hall, seeing Lucius confronting Cissy about Harry destroying the Howler and saw her at the tea-room with Harry.

"What business do you HAVE, to pry in my life?" Cissy snapped

"You're my fiancee, it IS my business! You're only around Potter in lessons or studying." Malfoy answered.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to be around other people?" Cissy asked.

"They're like a dysfunctional couple." Lily frowned.

'THIS is what Draco had to deal with?' Harry thought sadly as he stood next to Lily.

"What IS Potter to you? Your friend? Cause the way you're around him, how he comes to your aid?" Malfoy snapped. "Imagine how your mother will react when she learns you destroyed her howler."

"Y-You haven't." Cissy's colour drained from her face, feeling defeated...She slumped her arms down. How was she to answer that?

"H-Harry?" Lily looked as Harry pushed forward through the crowd.

"Potter?" Malfoy looked as Harry emerged and walked forward. "Stay out of-!" He snapped before his face froze by what Harry did next.

"Harry?" Cissy asked before she stopped in shock.

Harry pulled her in for a kiss in front of ALL the students, before pulling back slowly. "Sorry I was late." He apologised before turning to Malfoy. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that again, Malfoy."

Cissy's heart was beating so loud she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "W-What?" She whispered, thinking that this was some form of dream...or one come true.

"Y-You two are dating?" Lucius choked.

"Did I stutter?" Harry responded confidently. "You okay, Cissy?"

She nodded almost dreamily and with a teary smile.

"Let's go." Harry reassured her and led her away from Lucius. This debate was over between the two Slytherins.

Now, everything that just transpired...People WOULD remember this. For a LONG time.

Walking away from the crowd, seeing the students thin out as they walked hand in hand, their hearts pounding from the bravery and adrenaline before they reached outside...And Harry exhaled in shock. "That was...THE craziest thing I've done."

Cissy was still in a dream-like state before coming down and looked at Harry. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he looked at her

Cissy nodded. "Was...was it an act?" She asked

Harry looked like he was about to give a different answer...but he shook his head. "No. No, it wasn't. I...I couldn't give you a straight answer the other day cause. I-I found you. You AND your sisters. Beautiful. I-I couldn't choose."

Cissy's heart pounded once again, her other hand going over her heart.

"But...Yeah. I'll be your boyfriend. If that option's still open." Harry answered

Cissy smiled as she looked down at her other hand, seeing that they were still holding each other's.

The two laughed nervously as they lifted their hands up. "Guess it's official now."

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Cissy asked, thinking back to Harry's bravery.

*Flashback*

It was a few days ago, Harry was with Death in the Room of Requirement. And they were almost connected in a kiss, before Harry pulled back nervously. "I-I'm sorry."

"What's wrong, Master?" Death asked

"I. I can't." Harry answered nervously, looking away from her.

"You can tell me anything, you know this." Death reassured him

"I...I'm terrible at kissing." Harry answered

"How do you know?" Death asked

"Cho Chang." Harry answered simply, putting his head in his hands, ashamed of himself.

Death frowned, seeing how bad Harry's first crush was...and how bad it was on him. "Let me help you, Master."

She knew how Harry was feeling about the Sisters and was willing to help alleviate the struggle. "How will you help?" Harry asked

"Well, I can help you be better at kissing, Master." Death answered with a smile.

Harry froze at that; did he just hear that correctly?

"You said how awkward your first kiss was, Master. And how you've not had much practice since then." Death answered. "Let me help."

"And...You're willing to teach me?" Harry asked

"Of course." Death nodded gently.

Harry pondered at that...and nodded. "O-Okay."

Death smiled at Harry's answer. She was going to enjoy this as WELL as teaching him.

She licked her lips and grinned

*End flashback*

Harry tried to think of a good answer as he looked at Cissy. "I. Had motivation." He answered

Cissy nodded at that, accepting that answer.

"Cissy, I know this seems sudden but...Would you like to be my date to Slughorn's party?" He asked nervously, hoping that he worded it correctly.

Cissy just hugged him, giving him his answer.

"I guess that's a 'yes'?" He chuckled

"Of course I would!" She smiled, kissing him again.

Harry could feel that Cissy was genuine, he cupped her cheek and hummed gently, holding her close.

Back in the castle, everyone was a buzz that Harry was Cissy's boyfriend. Hell, it felt like it came out of nowhere. But there were only a small number of students who WERE and WEREN'T surprised. Those being Bella and Dromeda.

Sev, Lily were shocked that Harry was dating Cissy. And for how long? Since the previous week? The Tea-Room?

"Lily?" Sev asked as he saw her looking dishevelled. "Are. Are you-?"

Lily responded with a small and quick nod, subtly inverting her lips.

Sev didn't know what to say, Lily was close with Harry, just like him. Was this a betrayal of their friendship?

The two soon walked off for their respective lessons, being told by the prefects and Head Students.

Harry and Cissy were about to do the same. "Listen...If you don't mind; can you give my answer to Bella and Dromeda?" Harry asked

Cissy nodded, though a bit slower. "I will. But. Can we have our date first before I tell them?"

"That's fine. I don't want to seem unreasonable or anything." Harry answered.

"You might see them at Slughorn's party. You might be able to tell them then." Cissy added

"Yeah, but...Too many people." Harry responded. "The last thing we need is MORE stuff going on in public."

"Okay. I'll tell them after class." Cissy reassured him

"Thank you, Cis-...Narcissa." Harry thanked her before using her real name, instead of her nickname...which just made her blush as bright as Fawkes' plumage.

"See you tomorrow." She squeaked as she slowly let go of Harry's hand and left for class.

Harry sighed and felt his heart thump loudly, he couldn't believe that he was now dating not one but three girls. Though, they knew about each other...Harry confessed his real feelings for them to Narcissa. He felt...lighter. Happier. if he cast his Patronus now, he's certain that he could take on 1000 Dementors.

He smiled, spinning his wand. Unable to help himself he performed a small Patronus

"Expecto Patronum!" He activated the spell and shooting from the tip of his wand, came a large bright orb of white light almost as big as he was!

Harry let out a cheerful exhale as he didn't realise that this was how happy he was right now. Words couldn't describe it!

"Potter!" Filch's called out as he saw the spell and Harry. "Out of class?"

"Yes, sir. I was just going there now." Harry answered, deactivating his Patronus and left a VERY confused and stunned Filch in his dust.

"D-Did he? Did he call me 'Sir', Mrs Norris?" He looked at his cat in shock.

Harry ran to his lesson, not caring that he would be a few minutes late...What he just did was worth it.

Arriving at his lesson, Harry met himself with a frowning Professor Flitwick. "Glad to see you finally join us, Mr Potter."

"I'm sorry, Professor." Harry apologised

Professor Flitwick sighed. "Please go to your seat. I'll settle your punishment later."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded and sat next to Alice.

The lesson continued on as normal. Although Harry had to serve a detention with Professor Flitwick for being late.

And soon we headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts. And the lesson plan was for today. "Identifying werewolves." Professor Bello spoke respectfully and enthusiastically.

Harry knew this lesson in advanced VERY well. As WELL as knowing someone who WAS a werewolf.

"Now, what can anyone tell me about werewolves?" Professor Bello asked

Lily raised her hand, among some others.

"Hmm, Ms Evans." He pointed to Lily

"A werewolf is a person who is afflicted with lycanthropy, it forces them to change into a half-human and half-wolf creature that is a threat to humans. But to animals it is harmless." Lily answered.

"Excellent work. Now, as of yet, there is no cure for lycanthropy but it doesn't mean that there isn't hope for those who are afflicted." Professor Bello added.

Remus looked down at his desk and felt a little-disheartened hearing this, but hearing that Professor Bello having hope for those WITH the curse, made him feel a little better.

"Now, we're going to be looking over the traits and differences between werewolves and Animagi." The Professor added, going to his board.

As the lesson continued, everyone seemed concerned knowing that there was a full moon coming. But were all reassured that there was no harm that would come towards them, seeing as werewolves kept to the deep forests to transform.

Harry left the lesson and thought about it...there WAS a potion that would help alleviate the symptoms. But the ingredients were expensive. Professor Lupin took it every time for months in his third year. Well, ALMOST all the time. That one night when Pettigrew was found alive and Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Harry remembered for the first time he saw a werewolf.

"Harry?" Alice shook him to grab his attention.

"Huh? Sorry?" Harry asked

"You're spacing out. Did this morning mess with your head or something?" Alice asked

"Err." Harry chuckled awkwardly.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for Potions." Alice answered, pushing him.

"Okay, okay. I'm going!" Harry answered and went to Potions.

The class was about to be in session and the groups were the same as last time. "Hey, Harry." Bella spoke.

"Hey, everyone." Harry answered as he sat next to Cissy.

"Good, now today we'll be working on our potions from last week." Slughorn spoke, grabbing their attention. "It's slightly trickier this week as they have time to ferment."

The class were a little worried, this being a two-week potion and all. "But I have good luck with you all. Begin." He answered, letting them get their potions, which varied from lime greens to pale yellows and only two were silvery blues, those being Harry's and Sev's tables.

Another batch of perfect potions from the pair

Over by Malfoy's group, he was glaring at Harry. Still royally pissed off that his fiancee had HIM as a boyfriend. So, he decided to do something about it. Ruin it. But how to do it? He can't outright confront him here with all these dangerous potions about.

"Alright, this should be the last part." Dromeda spoke, holding up some Mandrake leaves.

"We just need two." Harry answered, consulting his potions book.

"Here we go." Dromeda nodded, putting one in at a time.

Over by Sev's table, the same was happening. "And that should be it."

"Cool. So, what's it do?" Sirius asked

"...Do you SERIOUSLY not pay attention?" Lily frowned

"Sorry, my mind's been on something more important." Sirius answered, not giving anything away.

"Alright everyone, that's it. Let me review your potions." Slughorn spoke, getting around his student's tables.

One by one, Slughorn gave a medium ranking on their potions. Malfoy's was...less than admirable. "I'm afraid you weren't paying much attention to yours, Lucius." He frowned

"Sorry, Professor." Lucius answered, seemingly uncaring at this point.

"Now, onto the stars...MERLIN'S BEARD!" Slughorn began to speak before exclaiming in shock

"What is it?" Bella looked in worry.

"Let me guess, Snivellus screwed up?" Sirius asked

"These are perfect. Top marks! All eight of you! Ten points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor!" Slughorn smiled.

The tables gave silent cheers as they received points.

Harry held Cissy's hand under the table, giving a firm squeeze

Cissy blushed happily, feeling her boyfriend's hand.

"You can leave. No homework for today." Slughorn answered, wanting to give everyone SOMETHING good.

The class sighed in relief; at least that was ONE load of homework they didn't have to do.

"And I hope that you all can learn something from this today." Slughorn answered, letting them go.

The class vacated, only having one more lesson today before the weekend.

Harry and Cissy let go of their hands when they left the classroom. SHE wanted to tell her sisters before anyone else got there first.

Lily and Sev noticed Harry walking much closer to Cissy. Ever since this morning, it was no wonder.

Lily looked at the floor before walking out of the classroom. "L-Lily!" Sev ran after her.

Sirius didn't even bother making trouble involving Sev. He had more pressing concerns to deal with and met up with his friends.

The last lesson came and went rather quickly, it just seemed that the rest of the day was a blur until dinner came around.

Everyone saw the number of points that the Houses had acquired.

Ravenclaw had 185

Hufflepuff had 215

Slytherin had 255

And Gryffindor had 290

Probably the best for the House of Bravery, but that was because of the latest Quidditch match.

But right now, the Marauders were nowhere to be seen, The Sisters weren't there...and the only ones who we need to know; Sev and Lily were in the Great Hall with the other students.

Sev was nervous about what he was about to do...But he WANTED to do it. He stepped up and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Seeing Lily on her own, he sat down next to her. "H-Hey Lily." He spoke nervously.

"Sev. This...this is a first." Lily blinked, seeing her friend.

Sev nodded at that, nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...You know Professor Slughorn's get together?"

She hummed at that, knowing because she was part of the same club.

"I. I was wondering if..." He gulped nervously.

"'If'?" She asked, looking up at him

"You'd...Like to go. With me?" He asked nervously, his hand shaking in worry.

Time suddenly came to a stop

Lily blinked in shock. Did? Did her friend just ask her out?

"Sev. I. I don't. "She blinked, trying to think of a suitable answer to give him as she did not feel that way for him however they were in public

Sev looked nervous and felt his stomach go. "A-As friends." He quickly blurted out. "We...We can go as friends?"

"I'd love that." She nodded with a relived smile, hoping that answer would get her message across gently

Sev gave a small half smile, from that...he now knew how she felt. "Great. So I'll. I'll see you there?" He responded

Lily nodded gently.

Sev exhaled gently and excused himself, going back to his dorm...But instead of going straight there...he made a turn to the boys' bathroom. He went into one of the toilet cubicles...and began to choke back his tears. He felt like his heart was broken into a million pieces. ''As FRIENDS'? Severus. You FOOL. You. Stupid. STUPID fool!' He curled into himself, weeping as the only person he loved...wasn't in love with him. But, what more could he do? They were friends.

He began to think. Think about that if they WEREN'T friends anymore...MAYBE she would?

SLAP!

Sev left a red mark on his face; HOW could he even think THAT? Destroy their friendship? All for an unrequited love? That's someone who was obsessive or possessive would think about. He wasn't like that. 'I-I love you, Lily.' He thought to himself, using some toilet paper to dry his tears. 'But...At least I know. I know how you feel.'

He coughed into his hands to stop the noise; so that he could let his emotions out.

Over by the Sisters, they were getting ready for the Slug Club dinner. Picking out their dresses, but that was put on hold.

Cissy had something to tell them. "Harry said 'yes'."

Dromeda and Bella gasped. Though the word spread around school like wildfire, it was almost known to them, but THIS confirmed it.

"He's gonna date all of us?" Bella asked

Cissy nodded with a smile. "He...He's a literal knight." She blushed and explained what happened with Lucius and them.

"Oh my god!" Dromeda gasped as she heard this, covering her mouth and nose in shock but also happiness.

"And, he said that he couldn't choose between us?" Bella asked

Cissy nodded again. "He said he couldn't choose cause he found us all beautiful."

Dromeda smiled gently at that, happy to hear that Harry thought that way. "And is he alright with the situation?"

"Didn't you just hear? We've got a boyfriend!" Bella cheered, lifting her arms in the air. Though she DID feel jealous at Cissy for taking Harry's first kiss.

"I just hope we try not to make this weird." Cissy hoped

"What do you mean?" Dromeda asked

"I mean...Three of us. One of him...If he goes tries to give us equal attention during the week, that leaves one day out." Cissy answered

"...Triple date?" Bella raised a crazy idea.

FUMP!

Pillows were thrown at Bella. Right in the face

"Yeah, no. You're right, that was stupid." Bella realised her suggestion was stupid.

"Do you KNOW what sort of pressure that puts on a person?" Cissy asked

"TOO much." Dromeda answered

"So, what? We go at it slow?" Bella asked

"Yes." The two answered in synch.

"Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off." Bella defended

"Can we just...Get the dresses ready?" Cissy asked kindly.

"Sure." Dromeda and Bella answered

It was now a few hours into the night and outside of the castle the Marauder's were sneaking out. All hidden under James' Invisibility Cloak, they were headed towards the Whomping Willow. A large thick-trunked tree that had long branches like whips, covered in long green leaves.

"Alright, we ready?" James asked

"Y-Yeah." Remus nodded, the chill of the air getting to him.

"Peter?" Sirius turned to him.

"O-Okay." Peter nodded, getting out of the cloak and began to change. Turning into a small rat.

You see, the Marauders were Animagi. Wizards who could transform into animals.

Well...except for Remus, who was a werewolf.

This was their ritual, once a month they help their friend hide-away so he could transform.

Werewolves were terrors to HUMANS, but to animals they were harmless.

Mostly at least

The Whomping Willow's branches soon began to stiffen, the tree was immobile.

"Okay, Peter's gotten the knot." Sirius spoke, helping Remus through the hole near the base of the tree.

"Good job, Peter." James answered as the three entered the hole and travelled through a tunnel to an unknown location

Back in the castle, Harry was in his room and relaxing in bed.

"I take it your day went well?" Death asked with a beaming smile.

"Yes." Harry nodded with a smile

"How did it go with your girlfriend?" Death asked, teasing him gently

"Well~, we've got a date." Harry answered happily

Death blinked. 'Master, you work FAST!' She thought to herself.

"It's just to the Slug Club party but...Does it count?" Harry asked

"Somewhat, Master." Death answered.

"Only somewhat?" He grumbled

Death nodded gently. "Sometimes, a date has to be a surprise. And sometimes it's agreed by both parties."

Harry mumbled at that, it made SOME sense to him...but then again this is his second time dating a girl. "I guess." He sighed.

"But I think you've done really well, asking her out, Master." Death answered, sitting next to him and stroked his head.

"Only cause you helped." Harry answered honestly and gratefully.

"It's because I care about you." Death answered. "You should sleep. You've got a LONG day tomorrow."

Harry nodded and sighed tiredly, getting ready for bed...something of a sight that Death enjoyed.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

jedimasterb10: Thanks. And also, thank you for being so understandable with how Grey and I are writing.

TheGreatBubbaJ: We're going a bit longer as well.

Danny0829: Glad you like it.

ROYAL958: That story, like many others, is in our 'back-burner' pile. Grey and I have several ideas on the go and we might return back to them at later dates.

T-B-R: Yep. That's how we design her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was now Saturday, the students were either headed to Hogsmeade, working on their homework or just hanging out with their friends.

But for some, they were getting ready for the evening.

Harry was with The Sisters, Cissy had asked him to visit them outside the castle just to talk about their situation.

"So, it's official now? We're all dating?" Dromeda asked

"It. Definitely SEEMS like it." Harry admitted, still feeling a little nervous about how it sounded.

Harry was now, officially, dating The Sisters. Bella, Dromeda and Cissy.

But as far as the school knew, Harry was just dating Cissy. After he stood up for her against Lucius Malfoy.

"Good. Cause...We've actually wanted to put some ground rules forward." Cissy answered

'Oh boy.' Harry gulped, feeling worried. "O-Okay."

"Don't worry, we're not gonna be malicious." Bella answered. "We've agreed to one date with each of us, every week."

"Really?" Harry blinked, finding that VERY reasonable.

"Hmm. Cissy, then a rest day, Bella then another and then me." Dromeda answered

Harry counted the week in his head. If he dated Cissy on Monday, then Bella on Wednesday, then Dromeda on Friday, it gave him Tuesdays, Thursday and the weekend off.

"How did you come to the conclusion?" Harry asked

"The only logical way possible." Cissy answered, trying to be professional.

"We played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'." Bella admitted, having a mischievous cat-like smile.

Harry wanted to facepalm but thought...yeah. That WOULD be something she would suggest. While Dromeda was pushing her sister for admitting that.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Cissy blushed. "We're...kinda like this most days."

"Hey, it. It's okay. It just shows that you're close." Harry answered in understanding.

"How're you so GOOD?" Cissy asked, kissing him.

"Hey! It's not your turn." Bella saw them.

The two broke their kiss and turned to the pouting other Sisters.

Back in the castle, Sev was sitting in his seat in the Great Hall, he was slowly nursing his breakfast. He was still hurt from last night; he just hoped that the night wasn't ruined for them.

And then came the four he hated the most

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

The four of them looked like they slept poorly, wearing dusty clothes, and Remus looking a bit paler than the past few days.

He saw them saunter up the Slytherin table, looking bold as brass.

"Hey, Snivellus. On your lonesome?" Sirius asked, sitting opposite him.

"Go away Black." He frowned

"What's the matter, Snivellus? Don't like us?" James asked

"You know that is EXACTLY why!" Sev snapped, getting up.

James subtly used his wand and spilt the cereal down Sev's trousers. "Oops. Looks like you've had an accident."

Sev backed up and yelled. "You!" He pulled out his wand, only to have it whipped from his hand by James' disarming charm.

"What's wrong? Wandless?" James laughed

Sev tried to go for his wand, but was stopped mid-air and levitated upwards by his ankles.

The Marauders were laughing, having a heck of a time. None of the teachers were in the hall and the only students left were younger students who didn't want to get involved, so they left.

Sev tried to get down, trying to struggle, but James was maintaining eye-contact. "L-Let me go, Potter!"

"Hey lads, who wants me to remove Snivellus' trousers?" James asked in a jovial and somewhat bullying tone only for James' wand to be blasted from his hand

Sev almost plummeted to the ground but was stopped by a spell that lowered him down slowly.

"Ow! Who?" James asked as he looked to the side and saw the person who cast the spell.

It was Harry!

And from the look of it...He looked ROYALLY pissed off and stunned.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, looking at James.

James rubbed his hand and answered. "Just mucking about."

"'Mucking about'? With my FRIEND? That wasn't mucking about!" Harry answered.

"It's how we do it." Sirius answered.

Harry raised his wand at Sirius...and was flooded with the memories of a starved and skeletal Sirius from when he escaped Azkaban...and then from when Bellatrix killed him two years later. "You SHOULD be better."

"It's just for a joke. No-one's hurt." Remus answered

Harry pointed his wand at Remus...and remembered how he helped him against the Dementors. How they developed a bond and protected Sirius.

"You're better than this. You're great wizards. Why resort to this?" Harry asked

"Well-" Peter began to speak, only for Harry to push him back by Harry's charm, sending him away. Harry remembered how Pettigrew betrayed Lily and James, framed Sirius and left them to escape justice.

"Hey! He's my friend!" James called out

"He's not." Harry shook his head. "He only hangs around you cause you're the biggest kid on the block. I've seen so many like him. He stands out like a signal flare."

"What're you talking about?" James asked.

Harry turned his gaze to James. "Think about it. What has he done to earn your friendship? Has he done ANYTHING to be your friend?"

Harry was frowning, holding his wand tightly "All he does is hang around, looking to you in order to protect him. He doesn't share any interests with you, he doesn't help you, he doesn't do anything. He just whimpers and mumbles and lets you do everything."

The three friends began to think. Out of the six years, they've known each other...they saw that Harry MAY have been right. Hell, the only reason Peter became an Animagus was because of Remus, how it would keep him safe with them...There was nothing they truly had in common.

Heck his Animagus form was a RAT

"Peter...is. Is that true?" Sirius asked

"You only hung around us too...Just to be protected?" Remus added

Pettigrew looked around and then at James. "James. James, please. We're friends. Y-You know that-"

"Answer the question, Peter." James ordered.

"Here is a simple question." Harry stated "... What do you like about being around them?"

Sev couldn't believe it. Harry was standing against the Marauders and it seemed like. No, he WAS winning! He grabbed his wand in case that anything should turn sour...but he didn't need it.

"I. Well, I." Peter tried to get an answer out. But all he could do was shift and scurry around, looking at James for help...but all he found was contempt.

He turned, trying to get help from Sirius

Again. No help. Sirius was just as disappointed. Hurt. Betrayed as James and Remus were.

"I-Please. Don't turn me away. We're friends. Marauders." Peter tried to use their nickname.

He turned to Remus. Remus was the nice guy, right? He'd support him

"Peter. Answer him." Remus asked, still a small trace of the werewolf in him from the previous night.

Peter looked at Remus in fear. He couldn't look at Harry. He had nothing. He was a coward. He had to get out of there.

He ran

Harry and the others didn't stop him. Peter had just shown his true colours. A coward. An opportunist. A traitor.

"Shit. SHIT!" James snapped, chastising himself. "SHIT!"

"I...All this time!" Sirius followed, grabbing his face.

Remus just slumped down onto the floor. He couldn't believe that one of his friends was just hanging around them for just fame and protection.

Harry went over to Sev and helped him up. "You okay?" He asked

Sev nodded and looked at the hurt remaining Marauders. "Looks like you shattered their friendship. I can't believe it."

"I just told the truth, Sev. And it hurts sometimes." Harry answered. "The truth hurts."

"Well...Couldn't have happened to a worse bunch of bullies." Sev answered, wanting to go back to his dorm.

"What do we do now?" Remus asked sadly, thinking about the next full moon. How, without Peter, they couldn't get the knot of the Whomping Willow.

"I don't know." James frowned

"Now? Maybe you can grow up." Harry answered. "You don't NEED to prove anything to anyone. Just...Try and be better." Before he walked off

"Okay. THAT was impressive." Sev commented in awe.

"I just told them what they NEEDED to hear." Harry answered.

"Do you think they'll change?" Sev asked

"In time. But honestly, I'm hopeful." Harry answered. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Sev nodded, relieved that his person was okay...though he DID have milk down his trousers.

Harry nodded and walked off

"...I should go get changed." Sev whispered to himself, going to his dorm

Harry sighed heavily. Sure, he stopped his dad hurting Sev and at the same time, he exposed Pettigrew for what he was. A rat. But what would happen? Would have he sent Pettigrew closer to Voldemort? He didn't know.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry headed back to his room. He needed a minute.

Over with Lily, she was in the library with Alice. The two were currently working on their charms homework, but Lily seemed a bit distant. Like she wasn't focused on her work.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Alice asked

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." Lily lied.

"Lily. I'm your best friend. You can talk to me." Alice answered

"I. Well. How? How do you tell a boy, that you like him...even when...he has a girlfriend?" Lily asked

"... You like Harry." Alice realised

Lily blushed and hid her face in her book, embarrassed that she just said that out loud.

"Lily. Oh, my gosh!" Alice hush-squeaked. "When?"

"A-a while now." Lily answered, still embarrassed.

"Doesn't really answer my question." Alice answered

"The past few weeks. It's like...he's just. Y-You know." Lily blushed, getting flustered by it all.

"Easy on the eyes? Smart? Kind? Looks out for everyone?" Alice asked

"All of the above." Lily answered

"Oh, Lily." Alice sighed. "You've got it bad."

"What do I do?" Lily asked

"Honestly? I don't know." Alice answered, not having any clue how to deal with this.

Lily frowned at that, looking at her friend.

"Don't give me that look." Alice sighed. "You know I haven't had a boyfriend before."

"Yeah, I know." Lily nodded sadly.

Alice nodded, upset again "Maybe...We should talk to him?"

"Huh?" Lily asked

"Just talk? Try and see how HE feels?" Alice asked

"... You like him to?" Lily gasped

Almost immediately, Alice blushed, trying to deflect the question. "I-You *ahem* we were on about YOUR love problems."

"Oh my god!" Lilly gasped

"SHH! Keep your voice down!" Alice hushed her friend.

"Sorry, just. When? When did you-?" Lily apologised as she lowered her tone.

"During our tutoring sessions. I mean...he has that 'Teacher Vibe' to him." Alice answered, shuddering at her fetish.

"... Teacher vibe?" Lilly giggled softly

"I...Well. Don't tell me YOU don't have a type when you look at him." Alice blushed.

"Well..." Lily blushed, thinking about her own fetish

"Come on, tell me. I've already told you mine." Alice whispered.

"... Mother/son stuff." She admitted

Alice blinked at that. She couldn't believe it.

"I knew you'd think it was weird." Lily answered, still blushing.

"Lily, 'Weird' is relative. There are Redcaps, Gnomes, Dragons and Hippogryphs in the world. THAT seems normal." Alice answered

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not like he's your REAL son." Alice answered. "It's okay to pretend that scenario."

Lily nodded gently at that. "I guess you're right."

"I might be." Alice answered as she closed her book. 'God...I can't believe we have a crush on the same boy...I just hope it doesn't ruin our friendship.'

*time skip*

Harry was now dressed and ready to go to the Slug Club party. He was dressed in a black suit and trousers, shining black shoes and a white button shirt. The last time he wore something like this, was back at the Yule Ball in his fourth year. That didn't end well either.

On his left breast pocket on his black jacket was the same symbol that Death's cloak bore, the unusual triangle with the interior circle and the vertical line. It obviously meant something to her, so he didn't mind it.

"Oh~, Master. You look so handsome." Death smiled, cooing over him.

Harry chuckled nervously. "Thank you, mum." He answered. "I can't believe you got this for me."

"Anything for you." She smiled

"You're going to knock Narcissa dead." Death joked

"...Was that intentional?" Harry smirked gently

"Possibly." Death smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Go enjoy yourself."

"I will." Harry nodded and stepped out of the room and walked to the Slytherin dorm.

He smiled, nearly running to the dungeons

Down in the Slytherin dorms, Sev was now dressed in his best and cleaned black robes. Hoping to make the night a little enjoyable. He looked at his potions book and patted it for courage. 'Let's go.'

Over with Cissy, she was wearing a slender silver dress that hugged her body, covering up her breasts and went down to her ankles. Silver shoes with an emblazoned black 'B' on the side. Her hair was also done into a bun, done differently to her sisters'.

Said sisters were clapping for her, showing what they thought of her look

"You look wonderful, Cissy." Dromeda answered

"He'll be a drooling mess when he sees you." Bella smirked toothily.

Cissy blushed at that as she held her hands close. "I hope not. We've a party to get too." She joked lightly. "I hope he likes this."

"Hey, just relax. I'm sure he'll think you're beautiful." Bella answered.

Cissy nodded and exhaled to compose herself. "Wish me luck."

"Luck has nothing to do with this." Dromeda smiled, believing in her sister

The three hugged, the middle sister walking out calmly

Outside the Slytherin dorm, Lily was out there waiting...and saw Harry coming towards her. She was wearing a dark blue dress and blue shoes. Her hair was down her shoulders and shining auburn.

"Lily." Harry gasped

"Harry. I...wow." Lily gasped

"You. You look." Harry blinked

"So do you." Lily agreed

"I. What're you doing here?" Harry asked

"Oh, Sev. He asked me to go with him." Lily answered.

"The Slug Club?" Harry asked

"Hmm. You?" Lily nodded

"Oh, yeah. Cissy." Harry responded.

Lily nodded in understanding.

"Lily. Harry." Sev and Cissy blinked as they saw their respective dates.

"Hey." Harry answered, seeing Cissy.

"Hi, Sev." Lily answered

"Sorry I took too long." Sev apologised.

"Don't worry. I wasn't here long." Lily answered

"You look great, Cissy." Harry commented

"Thank you." Cissy blushed.

"Well, shall we go?" Harry offered

"Lets." Cissy nodded, looping her arm with his.

"Lily?" Sev asked gently, politely escorting her.

"Thank you, Sev." Lily answered.

The group of two dates walked on, going to Professor Slughorn's party. As they arrived, they saw that it was a gathering of various students, about twenty in total, conversing and talking among each other. Some they recognised, a few Hufflepuffs; a number of Ravenclaws; a smattering of Gryffindors and more than the majority of Slytherins.

"Wow." Harry whispered

"Ah, welcome, welcome." Professor Slughorn smiled, seeing the four.

"Professor." The four answered, respectfully.

"I'm glad you all came." The Professor answered. "We were just talking."

"It does seem like it." Harry answered

"Seems like the same, Professor." Sev answered with a small chuckle.

*Time Skip*

The Slug Club's gathering was finishing up a dinner that Professor Slughorn had set up. Just on the desserts now, with a few students savouring the chocolate sundaes.

Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. It was understandable that Professor Slughorn was just 'collecting' students for notoriety and fame. He was outside the room and looking out to the night sky.

"Slow evening, right?" Cissy asked as she found him

"Yeah." He smiled back

Cissy gently took Harry's hand and linked it with hers, looking out to the night sky. "A beautiful night, tonight."

"Yeah...But I see a star right next to me." Harry responded

"That was terrible." Cissy giggled

"Sorry." Harry apologised.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." She kissed his cheek.

Harry smiled at that and looked at her. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad too." She answered, still nervous about Harry and her being together.

"Thank you, everyone. It's been a wonderful evening." Professor Slughorn called out. "But it's gone midnight...and I'm pretty sure that most of you need your rest."

The students responded in kind and began to leave.

"Our time's up, it seems." Harry answered

"Seems like it." Cissy nodded. "See you tom-In the morning?"

"Of course." Harry kissed her behind the curtains.

They held each other close, moonlight illuminating them

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

a guy1013: Yep, still continuing it.

Sonicdude8: Yeah, we liked making that line.

ashton millman: Glad you enjoyed it.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Nov 6 c3 Guest: She and Sev are BOTH top tier potion makers. They just decided to go together (for Lilly is so she doesn't have to go alone/ask someone out of desperation)

TheGreatBubbaJ: Ha!

Calebros: He DID use it but it wasn't HIS symbol. Its an obscure one, that's why no one was freaking out over Luna's dad wearing it

Sonicdude8: That was the plan

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was now October 30th. The castle was illuminated with the starts of Halloween, carved pumpkins, haunting decorations adorn the Great Hall; bats, ghosts, and various different incantations that gave harmless illusions.

Well, except for the ghosts. THEY are real. But as we said: they're harmless. And most are quite friendly.

The students were all excited because they could go to Hogsmeade for the celebrations after classes.

Harry was in his room, thinking back to all the times he's had a Halloween experience...Each one was...unique. To say the least. His First Year, he and his friends fought a mountain troll, Second Year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and he went to the Gryffindor Ghost's, Sir Nicholas', Deathday party. The Third Year was when Sirius attacked the Fat Lady when she didn't grant him passage. And the Fourth Year...The fourth Year was when Harry was forced to participate in the Triwizard tournament.

Sighing, Harry didn't feel like going to the party. But that's when Death came in and changed his mind...by appearing in her human guise and wearing Halloween inspired clothing.

She had a skirt with shining grey bats on a black background, a black sweater with her breast-window with a see-through spider-web motif over the hole.

"M-Mum? Wh-what're you-?" Harry blushed seeing her wear that attire.

"Well, I thought it'd be appropriate." Death smiled, getting closer,

'A-appropriate?' Harry blushed as he looked at her...and used his hands to try and cover his waist.

"For Halloween." She nodded, sitting on his lap

Harry squeaked gently as he felt her soft legs rest on his legs...and strangely. He didn't mind it. His hardness poking under his trousers, feeling like it was struggling.

Death laughed softly, smiling

"S-Sorry. I. This is embarrassing." Harry blushed.

"Master, it's normal to feel this way. Do you feel this way around Cissy?" Death asked

Harry blushed as he didn't want to answer this but...He didn't want to lie to her. "Yes. Almost...Almost all the time."

"That is a good thing. It means that you are a normal hormonal teenager." Death kissed him "It means you enjoy our bodies."

"I. Well, I." Harry gulped, getting flustered.

"Would you like me to teach you, Master?" Death asked gently. "I can teach you more." She smiled softly "Everything you need. You will love it."

"I-I would like that. But...I-I have lessons today." Harry answered

"Then after, then. I will be waiting." Death winked "All night."

Harry shuddered in worry and wonder at that. But before his brain could break down, he got his books and left.

He walked off, heading down into the school for his classes of the day

'M-My god. Is? Is Death? Mum? Gonna teach me...Sex? Jeez!' he thought to himself as he went straight to the first lesson of the day. Arithmancy. Basically wizard maths.

The lesson was virtually quick but mostly quiet, with only a few people in the back causing disturbances, but that was because of a rogue bat illusion sent shivers down the student's spines.

The next lesson was History...And we can just skip this one; because the only thing that happens here is students falling to sleep due to the teacher 'Binns', a ghost teacher rambling and droning on about the Goblin Wars...which was already taught back in the first year.

That was no different than in his time

'Oh my god. Even in the 70's, Binns drones on!' Harry groaned internally...but it DID give him time to think. He and Death WEREN'T related...not by blood at least. He COULD...It would weird people out, but...If she would be willing to teach him about his hormones and his desires...it couldn't hurt.

The first time kissing Cissy was due to practice with Death. This...this was basically the same. Just taking the next step. If it would help him overcome his anxiety about this.

Wouldn't it?

"Harry, you okay?" Lily asked as she was next to him.

"Oh err. Just. Just thinking, Lily." Harry answered, withholding information.

"Oh? About what?" Lily asked

"N-Nothing important." Harry blushed and lied.

"And that concludes the lesson." Binns spoke, closing his book. "Class dismissed."

"Finally." Harry sighed, realising that Lilly had written down every word the ghost teacher had said

Harry blinked at that. "Um...I'm certain that THAT'S not gonna be on the test." He pointed

"Huh? Then why does he teach it?" She blinked

"Cause he's a blithering old ghost who is only in the position cause he LIVED through it. Mostly everyone sleeps through his lesson cause he just teaches 'Goblin Revolutions' and 'Giant Wars'." Harry answered truthfully. "Most people drop 'History of Magic' BECAUSE it's not interesting. The right teacher makes the lesson better and people WILL want to learn it."

"... But it's not on the test why is he..." Lilly tried to question, blinking

"Cause people remember Binns from THEIR lessons and thought 'screw that'. That and Professor Dumbledore hasn't found a suitable replacement." Harry frowned, recalling what Death said. And what he knew of the old weirdo from his time

"Well...maybe there'll be a different teacher, NEXT year then." Lily said hopefully.

'Wouldn't that be great.' Harry thought with a heavy sigh and knew that in HIS time, Binns would STILL be there. "So, what's next?"

Lily answered "Herbology."

Harry nodded, knowing that it would be another day of being outside...at least it was warm enough. "Great." He sighed softly

"I'm sure we'll have partners, Harry." Lily answered, blushing as she was next to him.

"I'm sure." Harry answered, blushing gently as well.

He smiled gently, nodding

The two walked down the corridor, with Alice walking behind. 'Lily...Sly girl.' She thought, looking at her friend and their shared crush.

She shook her head softly, smiling

Professor Sprout's lesson was going slowly. Most of it was theory-work at this point, because of the exam preparations.

And most found it boring because of that

"I'm sorry about that everyone, but this will be on the test." Professor Sprout apologised. "And that's the lesson, have a good lunch." She answered

The students sighed in relief and began to head off.

"Well, I've got a free period next." Harry commented

"Great, another rest before the end of the day." Some of the students answered

"I hope we're prepared enough. I hear these exams are murder." Another commented

Harry sighed at that. Granted, he'd want ONE year when he isn't targeted by a murderer.

Which this was turning out to be

"Harry!" Cissy waved as she went over to him.

"Hey." He responded, giving her a hug and kiss. "How're you doing?"

"Great. For the most part. Magical Creatures." She answered

"Ah, yeah." Harry smiled remembering his lessons with Hagrid. Riding Buckbeak's back, Buckbeak being a Hippogriff, and flew around the school.

"You seem chipper. The class was boring." Cissy commented

"Sorry, just...Remembering." Harry answered

"Listen. There's something I need to tell you." Cissy continued

"Go head." Harry responded

"My sisters and I will be heading home for Christmas." Cissy answered

"Oh, okay." Harry nodded, remembering the Black's ancestral home.

"I thought you should know." Cissy continued

"No, that's great. Thanks for telling me." Harry added

"And...We're going to be busy this Halloween." Cissy frowned

"So we won't hang out tonight." Harry guessed

Cissy nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Well...I'm going to busy on Halloween. So, it's okay." Harry reassured her.

He kissed her gently, smiling

"See you in November?" She joked

"Definitely." He nodded.

As the day went on and the lessons ended, Harry was now back in his room. He had almost completely forgotten what Death told him this morning before he opened the door...and saw Death waiting for him...STILL wearing the clothes that got him aroused in the first place.

Sitting provocatively

"Oh, Merlin's beard." Harry whispered, blushing as he looked at her and his member hardened.

"Welcome back, Master. Did you have a good day?" She asked sensually.

Harry gulped and nodded, finding it hard for him to concentrate as the way Death was sitting was making his heart pound.

She wiggled her finger, urging him closer

Dropping his books, Harry walked closer, nervous about what Death was going to teach him...but also intrigued, by some still thinking part of his brain.

"Now, Master. I'm going to teach you how to please a woman." Death smiled as she reached up and began to unbutton his shirt

"Y-You are?" Harry asked

"Of course. You must be taught properly. Especially by someone who KNOWS what they're talking about." Death added, removing his shirt and showed off his still-developing abs. "Would you care to return the favour, Master?" She asked, stroking up from his stomach to his shoulders.

"Oh... Kay..." He nodded gently

Harry slowly removed Death's jumper, revealing her milk-white skin and her bare voluptuous G-Cup breasts. Her nipples were erect as she was shuddering happily. "Now, Master. What are these?" He pointed to her breasts.

"Um. B-breasts?" Harry asked

"Good. And these?" She pointed more towards her nipples, but wasn't there yet.

"I-I don't know." He answered honestly.

"Areola. The area around the nipples. And THESE?" She asked, almost teasing him and gave him the answer."

"N-Nipples." He gulped, wanting to feel them.

"You're allowed to touch, Master. You are the only one I'll allow." Death smiled, letting her breasts hang free.

Harry was nervous. Like most boys his age, he WANTED to grab them. But, he was going to be considerate, gently grasping them Death smiled as she saw his nerves slowly fade away. "How are they, Master?" She asked with a growing blush on her face.

"They. They're soft." He admitted as he gently gripped them, the sensation in his hands was, for lack of a better term, magical. He just wanted to keep holding them.

"There's more to sex than just breasts, Master." Death whispered.

Harry blinked. "There is?"

"MUCH more. But first. We MUST be naked." Death smiled, unbuckling his trousers to release his member.

Harry's hands jerked off Death's breasts and wanted to cover his member, ashamed about what she would think.

"Master. Trust me. We are alone." Death answered honestly and lovingly, guiding his hands away and helped undo his trousers, revealing his black boxer shorts that housed his erect member. "This will perfect."

Harry gulped and nodded slowly, he was scared that Death was leading him. But it was also making him feel uneasy. He didn't know if he was to do anything yet. So he just waited and did what he was told.

Death revealed Harry's member, about seven inches long and three inches thick, it tapped her gently on her cheek as she saw it. She smiled as she looked at it and at him. She began to kiss along his shaft, giving him small steady stimulations before she got to his cock's head. 'Magnificent.' She thought lovingly

"Do you know what this is called?" She asked, gently stimulating his member. Harry shook his head, not knowing due to honest innocence. "This is called 'foreplay'. Allowing the stimulation between partners to help them become erect and aroused."

"O-Okay." Harry nodded, looking down as he saw Death kiss his cock's head before opening her mouth and take his member into it. "AH!" He moaned, feeling this sensation.

"This is. Oral sex." Death continued, alternating having his penis in her mouth and explaining. "This is one way to have sex. Non-penetrating sex between two partners."

"It-it feels weird." Harry moaned

"It will at first, Master. But you are learning." Death answered, taking his member into her mouth and began to suck on it, giving Harry more stimulation.

He gripped the sheets of his bed as he felt his member being sucked on, he didn't know what was happening to his penis but something was coming out. "D-Death. I-I-!" Harry panted and moaned, almost falling back onto the bed as whatever was happening, happened.

Death's mouth was still wrapped around his cock, slipping off gently as she contained whatever Harry felt, was in her mouth. Dripping some into her hand and onto her breasts. "You did well, Master."

"What? What was that?" He panted

"Your first climax. People feel them when they reach the peak of arousal. It's the body's way of releasing its genetics." Death explained

"And...that. In your hands and on your breasts." Harry asked

"Your sperm. This is what men release when they have sexual intercourse." Death explained, showing the small white droplets in her hand before swallowing it. "It is how a man makes a baby with a woman."

Harry didn't know why, but this was staying firmly in his mind. He felt like this was more enjoyable than most of the lessons he had to endure. He nodded and kept notes on it, it was like his body was absorbing the knowledge as he saw her. He didn't notice that his penis had become flaccid from climaxing.

"Now, it is your turn, Master." Death spoke, standing up and showed her slender legs and hips, showing off a tuft of black hair between her legs.

"My turn?" Harry asked, seeing her nude form.

"Yes. It's not fair if only the man has all the fun. Women need stimulation and affection too." Death answered, lying on the bed.

Harry got up and looked at where Death was aiming. "This is called the 'vagina'. It is where men insert their penis in order to make a child with a woman."

Harry knelt down and saw it; it looked pink, soft, albeit with the tuft of black hair above her slit. He was almost mesmerised by it. "What's? What's this?" Harry asked, seeing a small pink nub, near the top.

"THAT is the 'clitoris'." Death smiled, seeing how quick Harry was to find it. "It's what women have in place of a man's penis glands."

"So...It's the sensitive part?" He asked.

"VERY. As you can see, it's enlarged. Meaning that I'm aroused." Death answered.

"And...if I touch it?" Harry asked, wanting to have permission.

"Try it, Master." Death smiled and blushed, arching back as he gently brushed it with his finger

"I-I'm sorry!" Harry apologised

"D-Don't be. That's what happens. Try. Try giving me, oral sex." Death instructed

"How?" Harry asked

"Pretend you're kissing my lips, Master." Death responded. "Remember how I taught you how to kiss?"

Harry remembered and began to kiss Death's vagina, sliding his tongue along her pink slit and gently prodded it within her.

Death was panting happily, feeling her Master's tongue and lips tease her. He was doing so well. She had to praise him. "Yes. Yes, Master. That's good. That's so good." As she spoke, her hips jerked slowly towards Harry's mouth, wanting him to continue and make her cum.

'This. This taste. It's...Sweet. Like honey.' Harry thought as he tried to keep his head by her waist, he held her legs to prop themselves in place. This sensation, this taste and feeling...It was making him hard again.

"M-Master. yes. I-I'm cumming!" Death moaned happily, squirting onto Harry's mouth. Coating his tongue and lips with her juices.

Harry was shocked, the flavour shooting through his tastebuds

Harry pulled back in shock, he didn't expect this feeling. "Wh-what was?"

"My. Climax. Master. A woman's. Orgasm." Death panted happily. Explaining with each breath. "Your technique was good."

"Just 'good'?" He asked

"You are still. Inexperienced. But that comes with practice." Death reassured her Master and kissed him, coating her own tongue with her love juices.

"Ah~." The two exhaled gently, Death's tongue kiss always left Harry breathless.

"There is another means of foreplay, Master." She spoke

"What is it?" He asked as Death indicated him to sit on the bed. "Oh. Okay." He nodded and did so.

"Now...This will feel different than oral sex. But it is nonetheless exciting." She smiled, sandwiching her breasts around his member.

"Wh-What is this?" Harry asked, feeling the softness of Death's breasts around his cock, still feeling the wet slick of his semen on her breasts.

"This is called a 'boob-job'. A woman wraps her breasts around a man's penis and begins to stimulate it...like this." She explained, slowly stimulating Harry's member, showing him how it's done. "How is it? My soft supple breasts around Master's member?

Harry panted again, feeling this on his cock, twice in at LEAST the past ten or twenty minutes. he wasn't sure if he COULD climax again. "Death. Oh god. This...This feels great!"

Death smiled as she was happy that Harry was enjoying himself. She leaned forwards, still stimulating his member and kissed his stomach.

"D-Death! I-I'm...AH!" Harry moaned again, falling back onto the bed. Having not been able to climax, but could feel its effects.

Death smiled as she went to his side. "How was your first 'oral and breast experience', Master?" She asked kindly.

"A-Amazing. I'm. I'm sorry I couldn't climax again." He apologised.

"Don't be ashamed, Master. A human cannot ejaculate multiple times within minutes of each other." Death reassured him. "You deserve a good rest. You did AMAZINGLY well."

"Thank you, Death. I. I have to ask." Harry responded

"Anything, Master" Death responded eagerly

"What. What is ACTUAL sex like?" Harry asked.

"Well. That's for the next lesson." Death teased, keeping him in the dark, but keeping him enticed.

Harry sighed and yawned. "Is sex always this tiresome?"

"Yes. But you will feel better afterwards." Death cuddled him. "Goodnight, Master."

"Goodnight..." Harry yawned and fell to sleep.

'So good, Master.' Death thought lovingly, cuddling him close so that her breasts rested next to his arm.

*Small Time Skip*

Harry woke up later, feeling his head throb. He felt like he was almost coming out of a lucid dream. But no, it was real. He was learning about sex, from Death. He didn't know what time it was...but he needed to go to the toilet and he felt sticky from last night...So two in one, he'd go to the shower.

That fact she was his 'mother'... He found himself hard again

'Oh my god.' He thought. 'I'm. Crap.' He thought in worry. 'Is this normal?' He rubbed his eyes and turned the shower on, feeling the warming water, he stepped under, hoping to relieve himself of this sensation. For the most part, it worked. His penis wasn't erect and he could dry himself off. But then he thought about the lesson about 'real sex' and with her...he found himself hard again. He...felt impatient. He didn't want to wait any longer. "No. Don't Harry. That's rude. You can't do that." He told himself. "Asking her for sex when she wakes up. I'm NOT that kind of person."

... was it rude though?

Once again he cursed the Dursley's, he feels like this should be stuff he should already know

"Damn it." He whispered, clutching at his head. Feeling foolish and stupid. He SHOULD have known this.

Death was now awake, heading Harry's curses, she went over to him. "Master? Are you alright?" She asked kindly.

"D-Death. I." Harry sniffed. "I'm just thinking."

"What is it?" She asked, hoping that he would open up to her. She held him close

Harry felt his body wanting her, being held by her made his heart thump more and more. The smell of her hair, the touch of her skin...he wanted to have sex with her.

"I. I want." He whispered

"What do you want?" She asked.

Harry looked into her eyes. "I want...to have." He felt embarrassed to say the sentence.

"'Sleep with me'?" She asked, using the more 'romantic' term.

Harry nodded, he didn't want to admit it...but he wanted to.

Death just smiled and kissed him on the lips. She broke apart the kiss and responded. "Then, let me teach you how you make love."

The two headed back to the bed, nude and unashamed. Harry's erect penis was hard and throbbing as Death lead her Master and lover to the bed. "Remember what I told you."

"Kisses first." Harry nodded, doing so, affectionately and tenderly, getting both of their emotions higher.

Death smiled, seeing how Harry was a great kisser, making her wet, his hand seemed to glide down to her vagina, just on instinct and began to slowly prod it.

"Hmm!" Death mewed, seeing how her Master was doing this on instinct and actually good at it. "Don't. Stop." She praised him

Harry nodded and kissed down her body, down to her breasts as he groped and felt her breasts, he had to be a little creative. Kissing and licking her nipples.

"AH! M-Master!" Death panted as Harry played with her body.

"Is it okay?" He asked

"Hmm!" Death bit her lower lip. "I-I'm ready." She moaned, giving him his chance.

Harry slid his fingers out of Death's vagina and positioned himself above her, but he didn't penetrate her just yet...She helped guide him in. "Be ready. Master." She whispered

Harry simply nodded and gave the last push. Almost immediately he felt a jolt of electricity up his back, the feeling of Death's pussy. His 'mother's' pussy, was tight and warm. The folds inside of her slit were indescribable as it seemed to wrap around his member. "It. It's tight!" He gasped

"Don't stop now, Master. You can do this." Death urged him on, helping guide him

Harry began to slowly thrust, his body seemingly moving on its own. Feeling the moist wet folds of Death's vagina embrace him, like she did already. "Death. It. It's amazing." He gasped with each thrust

"K-Kiss me, Master." She answered, kissing him as they made love.

The sensation was made all the better, Harry felt Death's tongue dance with his and he felt his climax reach.

"D-Death. I-I'm!" Harry moaned

"Inside me, Master. Inside me!" Death urged

Harry did as he was asked and came within Death's vagina, filling it with his seed. The two panted as Harry lay on top of her, feeling her warm embrace as they lay on their bed.

"I love you, Master." Death whispered

"I love you...Mum." Harry answered, not caring about what he said. He just felt like that was right.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

Whitedrago: Wait and see how we do this story.

ROYAL958: Did you not READ the title of this story? Haha.

ashton millman: Hmm...Possibly.

Brot'Quel: Yep.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

DanDrake: That was Ghost and I misremembering details when we started

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days later, the start of the new week and everyone was at breakfast. Harry has gotten more confident with his lessons with Death.

And now he was able to spread that to his interactions with his girlfriend's

"Have you noticed that Harry seems less tense than usual?" Bella asked, sitting next to Cissy.

"He DOES. I wonder if he's found something to deal with it." Cissy agreed

"We might have to ask." Dromeda answered

SCREE!

"Ah, mail's here." The hall spoke, seeing the owls fly down and dropping the mail.

And fortunately for the girls...no Howlers.

The three shuddered, a familiar scar headed male kissing along the back of their necks

"HMM!" The three mewed gently.

"Gotcha." Harry's voice smiled as he saw them, proud of himself

"You're brave." Bella shuddered happily

"'House of the brave'?" Harry smirked.

"Don't joke." Dromeda blushed.

"Was there a reason you're over here?" Cissy asked, not caring if there WAS an answer

"I have three. And they're all you." Harry answered, giving a cheesy line.

"Boo. Bad." Dromeda laughed softly, Harry seeing her daughter Nymphadora Tonks for a second

'Nymphadora?' Harry thought for a brief second, remembering that Tonks' mother was a 'Black' since Sirius said that 'Tonks was always my favourite cousin.'

"Are you okay?" Cissy asked

"Probably that bad joke he said." Bella laughed.

"Hey, Potter; are you gonna stand there all day or get lost?" A Slytherin asked

"Ignore him." Dromeda answered, budging up so that Harry could sit.

Harry smiled, sitting next to them. That was when he realised most of these women he had met, that he was friends with... They were mother's

'Oh my god. How long did it take me to realise this?' He thought in shock.

"Harry, Are you okay?" Cissy asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Harry half-lied. 'She's Draco's mother.'

'Dromeda is Tonks' mother...And Bella...doesn't HAVE kids.' He thought, looking at them. 'Lily is. Well. I know who SHE is. Alice though.' he thought

"Oh god, the exams are getting to him." Bella commented, seeing how intense Harry's thinking face was. "We should take his mind off them." The naughtier girl of the Black sisters grinned

"Wh-What do you have in mind?" Cissy blushed, thinking that her sister wasn't suggesting what she THINKS she's suggesting.

"Oh, you know." Bella giggled, wiggling her eyebrow

Cissy stiffened as that got Harry's attention.

"Sis, you're terrible." Dromeda answered

"But it worked. See?" Bella pointed to Harry.

"Sorry?" He asked

"Just talking about how we're gonna have fun." Bella answered while patting his cheek playfully

Harry gulped at that, feeling that his lessons with his mother were going to pay off sooner than he anticipated.

Over by the Gryffindor table, the remaining Marauder's were sitting by themselves. Grateful that Harry told them about Pettigrew, but now they felt incomplete since it was the 'three friends against the world' sort of mentality. Not necessarily a bad thing, but since they were friends for so long it was going to take a while to adapt.

Nearly impossible in a way

"What're we gonna do?" Remus asked.

"Honestly, I dunno." Sirius answered with a heavy frown.

"Looks like my cousin's having some lady trouble." James tried to lighten the mood by pointing to Harry.

"Dude, come on. Those are my cousins." Sirius answered with a shake of his head. "...But he IS in over his head." He chuckled.

"Well he IS your cousin to." James reminded

"Err...Good point." Sirius deadpanned in realisation.

"Perhaps Harry could be a Marauder? I mean, he DID look out for us." Remus thought, thinking Harry was trustworthy.

"Maybe." James sighed

"Look, we'll ask him later. I doubt a goody-two-shoes like him will WANT to be our friend." Sirius answered. "Kinda like asking Snivellus to join."

"...That's a good point. Look, Remus. We'll figure something out before the next, you know." James added

"I hope so." Remus answered, getting nervous.

Over by Lily and Alice, the two looked like they were getting jealous by how Harry was seemingly now with all THREE of the Sisters. And Sev was almost within ear range of them. It was unnerving to them.

But at the same time they where jealous of the three girls

They had Harry to themselves. How could they try and show him that they wanted the same?

"What're we gonna do?" Lily frowned and leaned on the table.

"I dunno. But...We gotta try something." Lily answered

"Like what?" Lily asked

"Well, don't we have a free period today?" Alice asked

"Yeah? And?" Lily answered

"Lily, come on. Use your gifted brain." Alice pointed to her friend's head.

It took a few seconds, but then Lily realised that if they got Harry alone, they could confess how they felt.

She blushed and nodded softly

"We can do this. After the lesson ends, we'll get him. Okay?" Alice answered

"O-Okay." Lily nodded, nervous but shaking with anticipation.

Back at the Slytherin table, Sev was finishing up a spell that he was working on 'Levicorpus' since he had some free time after not being bullied anymore. 'Huh, looks like Harry's getting closer with The Sisters.' He thought heavily. 'Well...I suppose that's good.' He continued, pouring over his book. "Huh, time for class." He got up and began to walk. "Harry, we've got to get moving."

"Oh, thanks, Sev." Harry answered

"Let's go." He nodded

As the Great Hall emptied, a certain Slytherin was missing from the hall...having gone to the Owlery early to send off a letter. Lucius Malfoy had his plan in motion. All he had to do was wait.

Waiting... Something he was amazing at

He was a schemer, letting his plans unfurl as he set them in motion. And now, he was going to class. No sense in waiting around here for a response or let Filch catch him.

Back at the lessons, the students were learning about the Patronus Charm now and how it could be used.

The students were eager, reviewing the incantation and also the wand motion.

Harry REALLY wanted to show off now...but he had to play it safe. Sure, he was great at potions, but if he was great at Potions AND Defence Against the Dark Arts, he COULD be caught out. Most could say that he's been practising. But something recently was nagging at him...like he was being watched. So he stuck to what he knew at a base level. Until the exams that is.

"Excellent reviewing everyone, excellent." Professor Bello clapped his hands happily. "Now, I want you all to practice this spell for the exams."

He looked at them all calmly and stated simply "Now before we end today's class, may you please all attempt the spell? And do not hold back."

'Do not hold back.' Those magic words. They got Harry's interest in the last part of the lesson to the frigging roof.

One by one, students did their best to use the spell. Thinking of the happiest memory that they could muster.

Most managed to only have the tips of their wands glow a faint white.

Some of them managed to produce a few faint wisps of white smoke, a small faint Patronus.

Harry was at the back of the line, wanting to go last so that others wouldn't feel intimidated.

Other students produced their Patronus as best they could...with only a small round ball, barely bigger than a golf ball or a tennis ball. They apparently HAD good memories but like Harry...they were weighed down by negative ones.

"Well done, well done. Master Potter, you're up." Professor Bello spoke

Harry nodded, recalling his happy memory...having a mother again. Being in love with Cissy and learning to love her sisters. Seeing Lily and James. Remus and Sirius. All of it came to a head when Harry said the words. "Expecto Patronum!"

Emerging from Harry's wand was a bright white light, soft and brilliant a star of a Patronus!

The class were astounded, seeing Harry's spell work so masterfully

But it didn't stop there. Harry's Patronus began to change, changing its shape. To that of an animal. A stag.

The class were aghast at the sight. Barely any of them had done this spell before and now, THIS? The stag walked forward and shone, through the windows and out through the corridors it shone. Illuminating the room and the opposite ends of the castle.

As the spell faded away, Harry stood with a happy smile on his face. Recalling that happy memory made him feel warm all over.

Professor Bello was shocked. Floored. Pinned to the wall in utter amazement. "I-I cannot believe this." He gasped, his brain was still reeling back to reality at the sight of it. "Class. Class dismissed." He proclaimed in awe, letting the class leave.

And at once Harry turned and silently walked out

The class inside couldn't believe that it happened.

On the other side of the castle, it DIDN'T go unnoticed.

Other classrooms saw the brilliant white light that came out of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. They thought it was some form of explosion. But there was no sound. They thought it was an illuminating charm. But the colour wasn't just clear, they could see the white light. Professors were in awe at the light itself; not harming but warming. A protective white light.

But this grabbed the attention of a teacher. One who had been thinking about it. Professor Dumbledore.

This proved it. This spell was the Patronus charm. He'd recognise it anywhere. And this proved the thought he's had in his head for months. Harry Potter was MORE than he appeared. In fact...He could wager that Harry was from the future.

He needed to see him

Fawkes turned his head to look at his owner, as he walked out of the room. He was worried, which wasn't something he normally did for another person.

Dumbledore was walking through the corridors of the castle, intending to find Harry and talk to him. Or more actually interrogate him.

He knew that there was a free period for Sixth Years today. So he had at least an hour to find him.

Well... For Sixth years with Harry's time table

He waited patiently as he looked for Harry...until he saw him. Walking out a lesson.

Harry emerged from History, yawning

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore spoke, catching Harry's attention

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry blinked, waking himself up from Binns' lesson.

"I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to have a word with you." He answered

"With me?" He blinked

"Yes. It won't take long." Dumbledore answered, trying to lower Harry's guard unfortunately Harry was not a naive kid anymore and his guard heightened, nodding

"No disrespect, Professor. But I'm kinda busy." Harry answered, remembering what his mother told him

"It will only take a moment my boy." He nodded

Harry mulled it over...and then nodded. "Okay, only a moment." He answered, walking with the Headmaster.

*Elsewhere*

We find ourselves at a dark home, somewhere in London. And an owl holding a letter flew into a window. "Hmm?" A woman sitting in a regal-looking chair pondered as she took the letter and opened it.

Upon reading the letter within a few minutes...she stood out of the chair and crumpled up the letter in anger. "My nieces...What are they THINKING?!" She screeched

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

a guy1013: Here's the 'more' you wanted.

Roostertheking: Here we go.

Astroman1000: We try and make Severus enjoyable. *bows with a smile*

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

mikidu38100: Harry has no proof of his identity.

Harry does not know where Tom is. And he has no 'foothold' of support. He's planning on just joining the fight when it's time

Also we are not doing that stupid fanon cliche inheritance test which has no basis in Canon. Or the cliche of 'Harry is the son of everything amazing ever'

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We return back to Hogwarts, Harry was walking alongside Professor Dumbledore, who asked him to have a talk.

Harry was warned not to trust Dumbledore by Death, but he was still a little naive, trusting the man he had known for six years. He had about a few minutes to spare before he had to get to class, but was a little concerned that Dumbledore wasn't talking as they walked.

"What seems to be the problem, professor?" Harry asked

Dumbledore didn't respond until they reached his office.

Harry felt a little unnerved by this.

"Harry, I have seen your progress in your lessons. Having no difficulty with most of them." Dumbledore spoke

"Well...I guess I do okay." Harry answered with a casual shrug "I just study hard."

"Hmm. And that light from the DADA class...A Patronus; am I correct?" He asked

Harry nodded, knowing the answer. But not liking how Professor Dumbledore was wording it.

He grew more cautious but stayed quiet

"How often were you practising that spell?" He asked, subtly getting his wand and concealed it within his sleeve.

"I practised a few times. It's not too hard for me." Harry frowned

"Excellent. Excellent." Dumbledore nodded...and made a small non-verbal incantation to look into Harry's mind, while keeping him preoccupied.

But he was shocked to see Harry's mind protected

'How? How is this-?' Dumbledore thought as he was blocked from reading Harry's mind.

"Professor?" Harry asked, looking at Dumbledore with a small intense glare.

"Yes?" Dumbledore halted the spell and looked at Harry.

"Is this going to take much longer?" He responded. "I'm trying to reel off what Professor Binns' has been repeating for the past few months."

"Are you not enjoying his lectures?" Dumbledore asked

"Honestly? Why don't you replace him? It'd make the lessons much better and there might be more students who'll become teachers." Harry responded.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses, Harry was giving HIM advice on how to run the school.

"Am I allowed to go now, sir?" Harry asked respectfully.

"Yes, of course." He nodded

Harry sighed with a nod and soon left. "Bye, Fawkes." He waved to the Phoenix.

Dumbledore was left alone in his office. How did Harry protect his mind like that? A sixth year, no matter how talented or gifted, couldn't block his mind-reading charm.

Harry walked down the corridor and felt a gasp of worry and relief. He just defied Dumbledore. But...He knew that he was in the right. He told him about Binns and how boring his lessons were and he was strong against the aura from his teacher.

'Guess those lessons with Mum helped a LOT.' He thought, rubbing his head. "I gotta get back to class." He thought to himself.

It was much later in the day now, the classes were over and everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry was sitting next to Lily and Alice, at their request, having dinner with them.

He wasn't sure why they asked but it was fine with him

"What was with earlier?" Alice asked

"Hmm?" Harry asked, hearing Alice.

"You were almost late to the lesson." Alice responded

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore. He wanted to talk to me." Harry answered honestly, not giving too much away.

"What for?" Lily asked in shock.

Harry mulled over an answer, trying to choose his words carefully. "School stuff. I told him about Binns."

"Yeah? What did he say?" Lily asked

"He was...I think considering it." Harry answered

The girls nodded and shuffled lightly as they got closer to Harry.

Harry gulped gently as he felt Lily and Alice's arms near his own. Getting nervous as they got close to him and was beginning to blush

Over by the Slytherin table; Bella, Dromeda and Cissy looked on past the Ravenclaw table and could just about notice Lily and Alice getting close to their shared boyfriend.

"What're they doing?" Bella asked, almost glaring at the students.

"They're sitting." Dromeda joked, though not a hundred percent.

"I know but THAT close?" Bella asked

Cissy was feeling frustrated, not wanting to share Harry. But...it WAS hypocritical that she was sharing him with her sisters. "Maybe. Maybe they want to share."

...

"What?!" The two gasped/yelled

The tables heard the yell and turned to the Sisters, so they were immediately quietened and shrunk down.

"Cissy, what're you talking about?" Bella asked in a hush.

"Harry's with US." Dromeda agreed

"Yeah, but...The way they're sitting next to him." Cissy explained as she pointed subtly.

"So we've got to share Harry even MORE?" Bella asked with a disapproving tone.

"Aren't WE sharing him?" Cissy asked back

"Do you want ANY time with him?" Dromeda countered

Cissy frowned and nodded. "You're right."

"I know I am." Dromeda answered. "We should go talk to him."

Cissy nodded, not admitting how she found Lilly and Alice beautiful

"We'll talk to them in a minute." Bella answered. "Just need to be alone."

Cissy nodded again, not wanting to say anything to cause a ruckus.

She didn't know why but she couldn't stop staring at the two Gryffindor girls

Over by Harry, things started to get a little heated under his collar. Being side by side between Alice and Lily was making his heart pound. He wanted to hold their hands or kiss them. But that would REALLY tick off Cissy and her sisters. "E-Excuse me." Harry quickly spoke, leaving the table and going out.

He nearly ran out of the room but controlled himself enough

Harry managed to get out to the corridors, and rubbed his eyes and scratched his head in stress. Dating three beautiful women, having feelings for two more and being in love with Death. A total of six women. His mind was stressed out, thinking about ALL this attention he was getting.

'Oh god, oh god. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?' He thought in worry, going to his room.

Harry didn't know that some other people were following him since he was still stressing heavily. It was The Sisters. They were going to talk to him, to ask if he was alright or to actually talk to him

... It was just great

They had the chance to get him alone.

"Harry!" Bella called

Harry stopped before he got to his room and saw them coming closer to him. "Oh, hey. Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, we just wanted to find you." Bella answered as the three basically surrounded him, not on purpose of course

Harry felt nervous, surrounded by his first three girlfriends and had his hand click open his room door, falling to the ground.

"Harry!" The three jumped

"I-I'm okay." He reassured them. "Sorry."

The Sisters helped him up and lead him to his bedroom, seeing that it was very roomy and he had a large bed that was big enough for the four of them...maybe even more.

"THIS is your room, Harry?" Dromeda gasped as they saw the room.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"It. It's amazing." Cissy whispered.

"I...don't think it's anything special." Harry half-lied. He knew the state of the House of Black was like.

"'Not anything special'? Do you have boggarts?" Bella asked

"No." Harry answered

"Then it's MUCH better." Bella answered

Her sisters nodded in agreement, Harry laughing awkwardly

"Can we ask you something?" Cissy asked, looking at him.

"Um. Sure?" Harry responded.

"Can...Can we-?" Cissy began to speak nervously

"Can you?" Harry asked thinking she meant the three sisters

"Can we make out?" Bella asked bluntly.

"Wh-what?" Harry blushed in shock, still taken back by Bella's bluntness.

"We noticed how you were getting chummy with Lily and Alice so...We're asking you to make out." Bella answered. "Snog. Maybe bet frisky."

"So...That's brought this on?" Harry asked

"Yes." Dromeda nodded, though glaring at her sister. "If you are okay with this."

Harry gulped and thought about it. Wasn't THIS the sort of thing Death had prepared him for? Kissing practice, the nights where she helped prep his body for his girlfriends. It was making sense for him NOT to deny them. "Al-alright. Okay." He nodded.

Cissy blushed as she heard Harry answer, hearing him WANT to snog and possibly more. She felt her heart thump louder, almost hearing it in her ears.

"But I have a couple of conditions." Harry added

"What is it?" They asked

"You. You have to tell me where I can improve." Harry admitted blushing, nervous about this first condition. "What you like, where I touch you, where I CAN'T touch you."

'Harry.' Dromeda and Cissy blinked, seeing how considerate he was to them.

"And the second condition?" Bella asked, almost full on licking her lips at the now.

"I'm not a machine. If we go past snogging...So You know." Harry admitted. "I doubt I could satisfy you with whatever energy I have."

"Deal." Bella smiled, nearly bouncing at the thought of going further with Harry.

"B-Bella!" Dromeda snapped, seeing her sister plunge head first into whatever this situation was.

"What? It's not like we're gonna be going TOO crazy." Bella answered. "Besides, we've got our limits too."

"I know, but...Can WE at least give OUR answers?" Dromeda asked, pointing to Cissy and herself.

'Wow, guess even sisters as close as them still argue.' Harry thought to himself. Bella was obviously on board with what they have collectively planned, but it WOULD be nice to hear a voted answer for once.

"Fine!" Bella pouted

"So, what're YOUR answers?" Harry asked nervously, looking at Cissy and Dromeda.

"With your permission...Yes." Dromeda asked, blushing at their shared boyfriend

"Okay. Cissy?" Harry looked at her, hoping for clarification.

She nodded. Cissy wanted to try this as well.

"Looks like we're all agreed." Bella smirked.

Dromeda stuck her tongue out playfully as she heard her sister.

'Okay, that's cute.' Harry thought gently.

"So~, who do you want first?" Bella asked teasingly, being more sexually open.

Harry gulped, unsure who to choose

'Okay, okay. Don't mess up. Don't mess up.' Harry thought to himself.

"Well? Who do you choose?" Bella asked teasingly as she knelt forwards almost showing off her breasts.

"That's unfair, Bella." Dromeda frowned.

"What's not fair?" Bella asked 'innocently'

"We need a way to choose randomly." Cissy said shyly

"I'm okay with that." Harry admitted, thinking it would be fair.

"Okay, but HOW?" Dromeda asked

"...I've got a scarf. I tie that around my eyes, spin me around and I choose that way?" Harry suggested.

The Sisters looked at each other and agreed. "That'd work."

Quick time skip to set everything up

Harry was now blindfolded, The Sisters were surrounding Harry ready to spin him to give them an equal footing for whoever he chose.

"Ready, Harry?" Bella asked as she was hoping to have him land on her.

Harry nodded nervously and was spun by The Sisters, almost losing his balance and direction from the spins. It was working and he was almost ready to choose.

'Three. Two. One.' Harry thought to himself. "Okay, stop."

The Sisters soon stopped and had their hands on him to stop Harry from falling over.

Harry reached out, trying to get to the first girl...and he tapped a shoulder and held onto it.

It was Bella.

Squeaking happily at that, Bella didn't want him to take the blindfold off, trying to make it kinkier.

"Who did I land on?" Harry asked, lifting off the scarf-blindfold.

Bella gently grasped his hands and stopped him from removing the blindfold and gently kissed him

"Hmm?" Harry blinked as he felt Bella's soft lips on his own. 'Okay. Guess we're doing this.' He thought as he held her close.

'Lucky, Bella.' Dromeda and Cissy thought as they looked on.

Bella slid her hands down to Harry's waist, holding him close as they kissed...and she soon felt Harry's tongue dance with hers in her mouth; she was happily shocked, feeling how warm Harry's tongue was, it was making her melt and moan.

Harry continued to use his techniques on Bella, as he glided his hands down to her buttocks and squeezed, feeling how soft and round it was.

Bella gasped, feeling her ass being groped lovingly like this. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she wanted more. She could almost feel Harry's member throb between her legs.

Harry soon broke the kiss and panted, wanting to look at who he was embracing. "How. How was I?" He asked, lifting off his scarf-blindfold.

Bella soon stopped him from doing it. She wanted to give him more. And pushed him down onto the bed.

'Bella...!' Dromeda thought in a blushing fluster.

'S-Sister.' Cissy thought with a blush, seeing her sister get on top of Harry.

"Wh-What's going on?" Harry asked, still having no idea who was doing this.

ZIP!

Harry blushed at this. Kissing was one thing, but; taking it to the next level so soon? He felt his member being rubbed nervously, by someone who sort of knew what she was doing but not a hundred percent sure.

"Bella!" Dromeda snapped, giving Harry her sister's name so he knew who was doing it.

"B-Bella?" Harry panted, taking the scarf off.

"Awe~, you ruined it." Bella pouted as she revealed Harry's member. "Merlin's Beard!" She squeaked, seeing Harry's member.

Cissy and Dromeda were now blushing as they saw his erect penis.

"S-Sorry." Harry apologised. "We can stop, if you want."

"Hell no, now that I've seen it!" Belle snapped with a blush

"Okay." Harry answered nervously.

"Good. Holy magic it's big." Bella whispered and began to move her hand up and down Harry's member, giving him a hand-job.

"I guess." Harry answered humbly.

"Don't be a downer. It's BIG." Bella answered, feeling the heat coming from it, wanting to give more.

"Bella." Cissy blushed, seeing her sister masturbate Harry and began to gently rub her thighs.

"Oh wow." Dromeda whispered seeing her sister getting more adventurous...and began to lick Harry's member, making him hiss happily.

"How is it, Harry?" Bella asked, licking from his shaft to his head.

"It's. Good." He answered, used to this feeling, but it was still amazing to feel it.

"Well...How's this?" Bella followed up and took the head into her mouth, tasting his member and twisted her tongue around it.

She gagged a bit, her inexperience showing but she was doing better than expected

"Oh my gosh!" Harry moaned, gripping the sheets, feeling the back of her throat.

"Hmm, hmm, HMM!" Bella moaned feeling herself cum from doing this.

"Bella. Did...Did you-?" Harry asked as he felt Bella's moans on his penis.

Bella blushed and nodded out of embarrassment.

Harry looked down and cupped her cheek. Giving her reassurance that it was okay.

'He's so kind.' Cissy thought as she saw him

Bella continued to suck down onto his penis, hoping to make Harry climax with her technique.

"B-Bella. I'm going to-!" Harry moaned, cumming into her mouth.

Bella's eyes widened as she felt the warm liquid enter past her lips, coating her tongue. "Hmm!" She coughed gently, taken by surprise.

She pulled back and coughed a bit, more cum shooting onto her face

"AH!" Bella gasped as she had her face came on.

"How much?" Dromeda gasped

"Oh my god!" Cissy squeaked

Harry panted as he was now relaxing on the bed. "You. Were good, Bella." He praised her.

"Can you...Keep going?" Bella asked, wiping cum off her face while licking her lips.

"Um. I CAN. But it'll be a little more effort this time." Harry answered honestly.

Bella nodded, looking back at her sisters

"Our turn, Cissy." Dromeda commented

Cissy didn't respond and just saw how much cum Harry let out. Was he backed up all this time? She was just transfixed by his penis.

"Cissy?" Dromeda asked, trying to get her attention.

"Go for it." Bella stood up with a smile, pulling Dromeda to Harry's side. "Careful...He's BIG."

"I KNOW, Bella." Dromeda answered, kneeling down and saw his half-flaccid cock.

"Huh? Wh-wait." Cissy called out.

"Sorry, sis. You waited." Bella teased, going behind Cissy a hugged her sexually, her hands gliding down from her chest to her hips.

"HMM! B-Bella!" Cissy mewed

"What's going on?" Harry asked, getting up as he felt Dromeda's tongue lap against his member, getting his penis hard.

"Your cum. On my tongue." Dromeda answered between each lick. "It's slick."

"I. Well. Thanks." Harry panted, feeling Dromeda's tongue teasing him. It was different than Bella's, he felt like she wasn't as open sexually but she was willing.

"B-Bella. Please. Don't tease." Cissy panted, feeling her breasts teased by Bella's hands.

"We're shared lovers right?" Bella asked, teasing her with a smile

"Oh my gosh." Harry looked between Dromeda, Bella and Cissy. "Dromeda!" He gasped, feeling her lips part over his penis.

Bella smiled, moving Cissy closer to Harry

"Come on, Cissy. Don't you want to be with Harry?" Bella teased and asked

Dromeda bobbed her head, feeling Harry's cock throb between her lips.

"Kiss him, Cissy." Bella instructed, guiding her sister.

Cissy gulped gently and kissed her lover, moaning

Harry's lips connected with Cissy's as he felt his penis being stimulated by Dromeda, he wasn't prepared for this, but it felt amazing.

'Harry!' Cissy thought lovingly, feeling her vagina moisten from excitement.

"HMM!" Dromeda moaned and gasped as she felt Harry climax into her mouth. She pulled back and coughed, she thought he was almost out. "G-God. How much?"

Harry and Cissy just continued to hold each other and kiss, Cissy slipping out from Bella's arms and hugged her boyfriend.

He held her close, smiling softly

"Awe~, this is adorable." Bella smiled, seeing this.

Harry, lovingly held Cissy close, wanting to have her...wanting to give her more than just oral. But, the fact was...would SHE feel the same if he asked.

Cissy's hand gently held his penis, guiding it between her legs

Harry broke the kiss, feeling her moist panties. "C-Cissy. Are you sure?"

"Sis, what're you-?" Bella asked before Dromeda stopped her.

"I want you, Harry. I love you." Cissy panted, looking lovingly at him slipping his penis through her panties right next to her moist slit. "Be my first." She kissed him, sliding his penis inside her.

Harry felt Cissy's warm wet pussy, pushing deep inside her breaking her hymen, but she didn't feel it, she was too happy being entwined with her boyfriend and now her lover.

Harry's cock, slick with saliva and sperm was sliding in Cissy's vagina, giving gentle thrusts between each kiss; he gripped her waist as he felt her ride him.

Moaning happily, Cissy rolled her waist up and down on Harry's cock, making her pussy take its shape, marking her vagina as his. Thinking that she was the first to take his virginity.

"Cissy. You're so wet." Harry moaned, kissing her, thrusting faster feeling her breasts through her clothes and made her bounce on his penis.

His hands gently massaged her breasts, his hips moving as quickly as he could

"Oh, Merlin! She's REALLY going at it!" Dromeda blinked in shock

"Was there a doubt?" Bella asked, looking at her sister.

"H-Harry!" Cissy moaned loudly, loving the feeling of her breasts being massaged.

"C-Cissy. I'm. I'm cumming!" Harry panted, close to his climax.

Cissy moaned, reluctantly pulling off him as his cum squirted over her ass

Harry exhaled a heavy moan as his release covered Cissy's ass. "That. That was. Great."

"I love you, Harry." Cissy whispered, kissing him passionately as her cum covered ass shook gently.

"I love you too, Narcissa." Harry responded back.

"Best. Idea. Ever." Bella smiled at Dromeda, who rolled her eyes and hugged her sister.

*? ? ?*

We return once again to a dismal home, covered in black wallpaper and dark looking portraits. We see a woman's hand write a letter, the last in a set of three, all worded in anger. The woman put the letters into envelopes and tied them to an owl's leg.

'Those damn girls. Disobeying us. The Potters maybe part of the Sacred Twenty Eight, purebloods, but they aren't worthy enough for them.' The woman thought maddeningly. "Fly, bird." She told the owl and let it fly to Hogwarts.

As the owl flew off, doing its job innocently, the woman was biting her thumb in anger. 'Sirius. This is YOUR fault! I'm sure of it. Your cousins influenced by you.'

"Lucius...You ARE a worthy nephew-in-law." She hissed. "And soon Rodolphus and that other boy...What's his name? Never mind. They will NOT go against our traditions!"

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

Adol116: Thanks very much

TheGreatBubbaJ: She is.

Necrogod: Glad you've enjoyed it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We return back to Hogwarts, the Sisters and Harry were sleeping in his bed. After last night they didn't want to leave and it was already too late to go back to their dorm

Of course Harry did not have sex with all of them

It was just easier for them to all share his bed this way.

"Hmm~." Cissy mumbled happily in her sleep, having slept next to Harry all night.

She had felt special. Loved... And her sisters had tasted nice

Harry slowly woke up, feeling the bodies of Bella, Dromeda and Cissy around him. 'It wasn't a dream.' He thought happily.

"Good morning, Master." Death spoke, catching his attention seeing her son have not one but three girls in his bed.

"Hmm!" He gulped nervously. Wanting to answer her...but he was unsure that others could see her.

Death smiled and kissed his chest gently

"My Master, my son. Already gathering a harem. I'm almost proud." She whispered between each kiss, her fingers running along his inner thigh

Harry tried to stop her but didn't want to wake the girls up, so he had to endure it. It was almost a morning ritual for this to happen and he knew what was going to happen next.

"Master. Your penis needs waking up." Death smiled playfully, gently rubbing it "Is it all hard for your mummy?"

Harry mewed under his breath, trying to control himself, but he DID nod his head for her answer.

"Such a good boy for mummy." Death whispered kissing it between rubs to make Harry cum.

Harry could only tighten his grip around Bella and Dromeda's waists

"Hmm!" The two moaned happily, feeling Harry grip them closer, thinking it was just a good dream he was having.

Death soon wrapped her lips around Harry's penis, sucking it off tenderly, stimulating him to almost bucking his hips. "Hm-hm-M-Mum." He whispered, giving out the faintest audible sound as he felt Death's mouth fully engulf his cock.

It was so eager yet sensual, well practiced yet patient. Hitting every spot just right but not enough to make him loose control too soon

'Let mummy take care of it.' Death smiled as she slid up and down his member. 'You can hold on a little longer, Master.'

She soon removed his member from her mouth, lifting her dress up and revealing her pale legs and shaved pussy

"My turn, Master." Death smiled, lowering herself onto his cock.

Harry's eyes widened at this, having early morning sex was almost too much for him right now. He just wanted to exclaim happily, but he kept quiet and gripped his girlfriends close.

"H-Harry." Dromeda moaned.

"Harder, babe." Bella smiled as she felt his grip.

"Keep. It up. Master." Death panted, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

She was bouncing on his lap, unbound and happily

Harry bit his lower lip, grunting as quiet as he could, but his hips were waking up Cissy, giving thrusts to bounce her head. "C-Cum." He grunted, trying to be quiet.

"Harry?" Cissy groaned gently, waking up slowly as she looked as basically on his chest

Death moaned loudly as cum filled her womb, making her smile

"You did amazingly, Master." She responded, patting her still full womb. "You've got a lot of love to share."

She ran a hand over her pale stomach, smiling sexually "Imagine if I, the master of death, is to bring forth new life?" She said naughtily

"You...Can do that?" Harry asked, imagining that in his mind...his child with Death. And...he honestly started tearing up, thinking about it.

"I honestly do not know." She smiled "But if you wish to try it, I cannot say no to you."

Harry sniffed gently, looking up at her and nodded.

Death blinked happily and felt her heart flutter. Seeing how much her Master was willing to do this.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Cissy asked, catching his attention and inadvertently waking her sisters

"Yeah. I'm fine, Cissy." He nodded, sniffing gently.

"Why're you crying?" She asked, cupping his cheek.

"Huh? Harry's crying?" Dromeda jerked up

"Is it happy though?" Bella followed up.

Harry nodded, with a sniffing smile. "Yeah, yeah they're happy."

He smiled, kissing all three girls

"Good morning to you too." Dromeda smiled, content that she was with Harry.

"Harry...Why is your penis out?" Bella asked, seeing it.

"Huh?" Dromeda and Cissy asked and then saw it.

"Err...Morning wood?" He half-lied with a soft laugh

"But I thought...Never mind. You MUST be eager." Bella joked

"No, no. Just...Happens." Harry quickly explained

"Well, I think it's time for breakfast." Dromeda answered

Cissy nodded, still feeling the tingle in her vagina from last night. To her, it was magical.

*time skip*

The four were now in the Great Hall having breakfast...and the students noticed that there was a glow about The Sisters. Something about them just seemed...more.

Harry sat down next to Lily and Alice. "Morning." He smiled at them. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, what's with them?" Alice asked, pointing at The Sisters.

"Nothing." He smiled gently

"Well...Okay." Lily answered. "Excited for today?"

"Why?" Harry asked

"It's the results from our Defence Against the Dark Arts." Lily answered

"Ah. Yeah, well...I'm pretty sure you're all good." Harry responded

"You formed a fully formed Patronus, you're a shoe in for top marks." Alice answered. "The teachers are still taking about it."

The two girls smiled, as close to his sides as they could

'Oh man. Even though I had Bella and Dromeda by my sides...this feels great.' Harry thought nervously.

"You're blushing." Lily whispered

"I-I am?" Harry gulped

"Gotcha." Lily teased

"Dang it." Harry pouted

Soon the owls flew in, dropping off the mail that they carried. "News is here." Alice pointed up

Harry saw the headline, an attack by Voldemort in Surrey

Harry felt like his soul was pulled back to reality. How could he forget about the ONE person who's haunted him his entire life...and did so much damage to hundreds if not THOUSANDS of people.

Lily and Alice saw the look of horror on Harry's face. "Harry, Lily? Are you okay?"

"Alice! ANYONE would be upset by this." Lily responded. "Did you know anyone there?"

"I did." He answered simply, remembering the life he had in Little Whinging. His Uncle, cousin...His Aunt. Lily's sister. "We didn't talk much though."

"I'm sorry." Alice apologised

Harry shook his head gently. "They weren't nice. No love loss." He answered again and continued to read on.

This... Was disgusting. He had to find a way to stop him

How COULD he stop him? He put the newspaper down and rubbed his eyes.

'Damn it.' Harry frowned, trying to remember the lessons from Dumbledore. He NEEDED to talk to Slughorn. Just trying to figure it out.

"Master. Why are you angry?" Death asked, putting her hand on his forehead "Just think it. I shall hear it as if you spoke."

Harry sighed and took a drink, just trying to act normal. And then he thought, only for Death to hear. 'How do I stop Voldemort? I mean...Dumbledore told me that I had to find something that Slughorn knew.' He took a gasp of air as he let go of his drink. 'If he's powerful in the future...how do I stop him in the past?' His voice sounded worried, stressed, anxious.

"I know how this monster survives." Death frowned "I know he has cheated me multiple times. And I am angry."

'You know how? Tell me, how can I help?' Harry thought, trying to help his lover.

"You are amazing. I will tell you, but not here. Lily and Alice are looking at you suspiciously." Death answered, seeing the passion that Harry was emitting. He really DID care for her and what she stood for.

Harry blinked, looking at the two

The two were looking at Harry in worry, he looked so serious just now and now he looked more relaxed or intense. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what? You looked like you were having an internal struggle." Alice asked

"I...Kinda was. Seeing this about Vol-" Harry began

"Don't say his name!" Lily squeaked, covering Harry's mouth. She didn't expect him to say it so casually or without fear.

Harry shook his head and slowly removed Lily's hand. "Seeing this news about 'You-Know-Who'...just got me thinking about the people who lost their lives to him...and his Death Eaters."

Harry explained before he raised an eyebrow "Why are you scared of his name anyway Lily, you are Muggle born aren't you? You've only known his name for a while."

"I've...Been told about him. EVERYONE is scared of him. The means and ways he comes, coming like a phantom or a monster...he's terrifying." Lily added

Harry shrugged at that, accepting the answer

"Sorry, didn't mean to dampen the mood." Lily apologised

"It's fine. It happens." Harry answered. 'Death...I hope we can fix this soon.'

"We will, Master." Death answered as she heard his thoughts.

Over by the Slytherin table, Sev was finishing making changes to a potion he knew was difficult to get a handle on. But considering his knack for improving them, he was fine. 'Done.' He thought.

"Ah, Severus." Lucius spoke, almost like royalty.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Sev asked

"I see that your 'friend' Harry is spending a lot of time with Lily." Lucius answered

"What of it? We're ALL friends." Sev responded, not trying to rise in anger.

"Well, I've heard a rumour. Harry having Narcissa as a girlfriend is common knowledge...but what if he wasn't JUST after HER?" Lucius smirked wickedly

"Harry isn't like that!" Sev snapped, glaring at Malfoy.

"How? He spends hours with Narcissa and her sisters and just as much time with Evans and Alice. One COULD make the assumption-" Lucius began to answer

Sev didn't respond with fists or his wand. He KNEW Lucius was getting him riled up. "Is this your plan? Trying to get a wedge between my friends?"

"Has he spent ANY time with you as a friend? Outside of class?" Lucius asked, walking off.

"Yes." Sev stated, making Lucius freeze "He and I are equally interested in Potions. We often collaborate and talk about new possible processes of potion making and even designing our own potions."

"Do you, now?" Lucius asked

"We're even talking about making a potion to help those with-!" Sev began to speak but covered his mouth, almost giving away their big secret. "Help those with difficulties." He gave an evasive answer.

Lucius growled and walked away, his plan dampened

Sev panted and fell to his seat. Clutching at his head. He ALMOST let slip about the potion he and Harry were making. 'Keep it together, Sev. You did it.' He thought running his hand through his hair. 'You did it.'

The other Slytherin noted how Sev just stood up to Malfoy, even The Marauders noted it. And honestly, they were intrigued by the potion h was talking about. An extra credit project perhaps?

They were real excited to see what it was... After all they could do something with that

The Sisters, on the other side of the table and saw they had three letters...ALL in the same handwriting. "Aunt Walburga. Oh god." The three whispered in fear. And since all the letters WEREN'T Howlers...that just made it ALL the more threatening.

They gulped, opening the letters slowly

They all started with-

 _My dearest niece_

The three were somehow entranced by their letters like they were FORCED to read them at any cost. Mesmerised by the intensity and the weight that each carried...and their hearts began to sink like stones in a pond.

 _Will see you at Christmas. And will expect answers_

 _Walburga_

No 'Aunt Walburga', no kind words. Not even a kiss. Just her name. The matriarch of the family.

And that sent shivers down their spines...they were screwed.

They shook slightly... And Bella began to rip her letter apart, only to realise several contracts slipped from the letter's packaging

"No. No, no, no! No, god no! She didn't!" Dromeda whispered in terror.

"GOD!" Bella pulled at her hair. "She can't do this!"

They all picked the contracts up, seeing they were just copies

"Of COURSE she'd send copies! Damn it!" Cissy began to tear up. Seeing her name next to Lucius Malfoy's. Bellatrix's with Rodolphus Lestrange's and Andromeda's with another prominent pure-blood wizard.

Andromeda's chosen husband being in his thirties

"Merlin's beard. She's REALLY pushing for this." Dromeda frowned, knowing that this age gap would REALLY put pressure on her.

"NONE of us want to marry these." Cissy agreed as she read the contract, it would basically make her Malfoy's slave

"I'm not agreeing to this!" Cissy answered strongly. "No WONDER Malfoy's after me."

"You are the heir apparent if I step down." Dromeda commented

"But isn't mum telling you to marry a guy twice your age?" Cissy asked

"She is." Dromeda shuddered.

"We need to find a way out of this." Bella growled

"Let's get out of here. Maybe there's something in the library or something." Dromeda suggested.

"... There is always... That option." Cissy mumbled

"Cissy what're you-? Wait. Are you serious?" Bella asked before realising what she meant.

Cissy nodded, hoping that they would get it.

She was talking about disowning themselves from the Black family

"It's a HUGE risk, Cissy." Dromeda answered; Bella was sitting there thinking about it. "I mean I'd do it if I liked a guy enough. And yeah, I totally like Harry enough... But are you two sure?"

"... If I did not have Harry I would not have the courage to." Cissy muttered "But... If he is there... Then yes."

"...I'm in. No way I'm marrying Rodolphus. The guy's crazy! And NOT in a good way." Bella answered. "Harry loves us, he'll stand by us."

The three looked at each other, slight doubt in their eyes but they would do this together

"We'll tell him. AND Aunt Walburga." Bella answered with a worried gulp.

"Right."

With Harry, he was leaving the Great Hall. Finding a place to hide so he could talk to Death

He decided to use his version of the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered the incantation and let the words and illustrations on the blank parchment appear. Unfolding it, Harry noted that there was a room that no-one was using. Down the corridors, take the left and there he was. An empty classroom that he could talk to Death freely.

He nodded, confident and ran off

It took him a few minutes, but he made it, dodging Filch at the turns should he need it. But now, he was with his mother. "Okay, Mum...How do I stop Voldemort?" He asked nervously.

"I did not say that. I said I know how he has escaped my grasp." She said simply with a frown

"I-I'm sorry. I just...I'm sorry." Harry apologised

"It is fine." She assured "He has done this by something called a Horcrux."

"A 'Horcrux'?" Harry asked, unsure what it meant.

Death nodded slowly. "It is VERY Dark Magic. When a witch or wizard tries to use this spell they transfer a piece of their soul into a vessel, and the only way to do that is by murder."

"M-Murder?" Harry whispered he didn't realise that was what it took.

Death nodded once again. "Each time that he created one, he ripped his soul into multiple pieces making him less and less human. And he has already made five of them."

"FIVE?" Harry asked in fright, rubbing his head. "He's already-?" He couldn't believe it.

"And I know what they are." Death answered she whispered. "Despite how small each piece of his fractured soul is...I know where they are."

She suddenly stopped talking, her eyes focused on his scar

Harry was confused...before his hand went to his scar...his body was shaking in fright. A piece of Voldemort was WITHIN HIM? He almost felt his scream almost escape his voice, falling to a chair in shock.

Death went to his side and stopped him from hurting himself.

"He. He's in...My scar?" He thought in fear. "I'M. A Horcrux?"

Death nodded gently sadly, cupping his cheek.

"It appears so. I do not know how I missed it until now." She frowned softly "However... This is helpful."

"HOW is this 'helpful'? I-I've got a piece of Voldemort in my head!" Harry panicked, remembering that Voldemort transferred some of his powers to Harry.

Death replied by putting her finger atop his scar "Because now I can destroy all of his other Horcruxes through you. Maybe even give him a heart attack."

"Will that kill him?" Harry asked in wonder and worry

"A heart attack? No guarantee. What I'm saying is destroying all his Horcruxes will definitely hurt him." She grinned "And they will be undamaged meaning he will be confused when he checks on them and sees they are not destroyed, which is what normally happens when you destroy a Horcrux because of the methods needed TO destroy them. He will think this is a side effect of splitting his soul so much and never try it again."

"So...he won't create any more?" Harry asked

"Exactly." She nodded

"And the piece within me?" Harry responded

"Destroyed. But...you WILL retain some abilities, like Parseltongue." Death answered "After all, I think your harem would find it a SHAME if you lost THAT ability."

"Huh?" Harry blushed in confusion.

"I'll teach you about that soon." Death smiled. "Are you ready?" She asked as she readied to destroyed the piece of Voldemort's soul.

"Yes." He nodded

Death raised her hand to Harry's forehead, pressing gently against the scar. As she retracted it back, emerging from Harry's forehead was a sliver of what looked to be ragged black cloth floating on its own. Harry didn't feel any pain as Death tore out the soul of Voldemort...and slowly closed her hand, crushing the soul fragment and destroying it.

Harry felt much lighter, the weight of Voldemort's soul within his own body was gone and...he didn't feel angry anymore. Not as much or dark as he normally did.

He gasped, pulling her into a kiss

Death moaned happily, hugging her Master as she pressed her chest against him

Her adopted little boy. Showing the skills she had taught him

He wanted to pin her down on the table and try and use Parseltongue...try and see what she meant.

Heck he was already pulling her dress up, revealing her pale white sexy legs

'Master, he's so brave now.' Death thought happily, looking into his green eyes.

"Do it Master." She begged gently

Harry kissed down her neck and non-verbally, closed and locked the door so they had privacy. Harry went down to her twitching vagina and began to kiss it, teasing her while tasting her juices. 'So wet. I want her so much.' He thought and then...began to speak in Parseltongue.

Death's eyes widened in shock, feeling Harry's new technique, his tongue and lips were hissing and caressing her folds, she knew what he was doing. "AH! Master!"

'Her voice. It's so good.' Harry thought lovingly, holding her legs as his head plunged into her vaginal lips. 'She tastes good.'

"M-Master. Give. Give me your penis." She panted lovingly, undoing her breasts

"Huh?" He blinked, shocked to see how quickly she had been overwhelmed by pleasure

"Master. Please. Give me your member." She panted, looking lovingly at him.

"Okay." He nodded

Harry unzipped his trousers as it stood erect, guiding it to her pussy and pushed. He felt her soft, wet lips and began to thrust, each one made her breasts bounce.

Death moaned happily, feeling her adopted son, Master's penis inside of her. What Harry did with parseltongue definitely flipped a switch for her.

Harry leaned in to kiss Death passionately, doing so as her breasts rubbed against his jumper.

They moaned, thrusting fast against each other

'I love you. I love you!' Death gasped between each thrust.

'I love her, I love them all!' Harry thought as he passionately kissed her and filled her womb.

"Master!" Death gasped happily, feeling her womb fill with her Master's cum.

"I love you...Mum. Death. Both sides." Harry panted, confessing to her. "I love you."

"Master." Death smiled happily, kissing her Master once again as they remained in the room alone.

*? ? ?*

We find ourselves in a dark room, surrounded with dim green light...and a hooded figure was gasping heavily. It clutched at its heart and panted for his life.

He was panting in pain, some blood dropping from his nose and mouth

"What has. Happened to me?" He asked himself, coughing up some blood.

He went to a chair and began to breathe slowly. 'Is this...Because of my soul?' He thought "Did... I stretch it too far?"

"My lord?" One of the Death Eaters asked

The man looked to his Death Eater and wiped the blood from his lips. "My Horcrux." He spoke simply.

"My Lord?" The Death Eater asked

"Get me one of my Horcruxes!" The man ordered

"... A what?" Another blinked

"My ring!" The man snapped, terrifying the Death Eater who went off to get the ring in question. 'Fool.' He thought briefly as the Death Eater returned holding a small gold ring with an octagon shaped stone set into it.

He fell against a wall, shuddering

"It. It still feels like...it's there." He whispered, as he examined the ring. "It's... Not destroyed."

"My Lord?" The Death Eater asked

"Return it to its location." The man answered. 'Is this the cost of my Horcruxes? Stretching my soul too thin? Never mind...I still have my others. They shall suffice.'

His body shook, his soul weak from being spread so thin with the other parts of his soul dead. He did not know it, but his body and soul where barley hanging on to life

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

Biblio388: Thanks very much for your comment

DeathLock: Good to be back.

To everyone who reviewed: thank you.

 **Author's Notes** : Hello everyone, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry that I've been a bit late with a 'New Year Update' but family, Christmas and New Years were a busy time for us. Please enjoy this latest chapter.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We return back to Hogwarts, Harry had finished his time with Death and smiled. "Sorry if I was forceful, Death. I just...I just wanted to-"

"Hush, Master. I loved it...and the way you instinctively used Parseltongue...It was wonderful." She smiled, hushing her Master as she was now fully dressed. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." He blushed. "I guess I should find Narcissa and her sisters."

"You're using her full name. It must be a growing thing with you." Death smiled.

"Yeah. Plus...Ever since coming here, I've learned a lot about The Sisters. What they like, their favourite places...I just want to be a good boyfriend." Harry answered, thinking about all the time he's spent with them

Death smiled and kissed him again

The two left the room and headed to find the Sisters who were just leaving the Great Hall themselves

"Which way did Harry go?" Bella asked

Cissy shrugged, nervous about how they were going to break the news to him.

"Hey." Harry waved

"Harry!" Dromeda responded, nervously but happily, since they didn't have to look all over the castle.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he noted that they looked nervous.

"It-Well, it's important." Cissy responded nervously.

Bella noted how out of breath Harry looked, but she didn't want that to distract her from what was important right now.

"We've gotten letters...From our Aunt." Dromeda answered

"Is it about your marriage contracts?" He asked

The three nodded.

"She's pushing us to go through with them...But we came to a conclusion." Bella answered

"What is it?" Harry asked

He could tell it was something big and that worried him

"We're...We've talked about disowning ourselves." Dromeda answered

"What?" Harry asked, thinking back to when Sirius left the Black Family to go live with James.

"We're leaving our family." Cissy answered before they hugged him, needing his comfort

Hushing them gently, Harry rubbed their backs as best they could. 'They're leaving their home? I guess...That's the best thing for them. I know who'll they go with...what'll happen. Tonks. Oh god, did I stop her from being born?' He thought sadly. 'No. I've got to be there for them. I PROMISE.'

Harry thought before he shook his head softly. She was not part of the Black's in his time and just dating her mother might mean that pink haired big sister figure didn't exist anymore

He sighed as he held his girlfriends. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Harry asked each of them.

"Huh?" Dromeda looked up

"Is this REALLY what you want? Disowning yourselves to be with me?" Harry clarified.

"Of COURSE!" Bella snapped. "We're not just doing this to piss off our mother and aunt."

"We DO love you, Harry. We know what we're doing." Dromeda followed up.

"Don't you-" Cissy began to ask before Harry kissed her before she could finish.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Harry looked into their eyes. "I DO love you. Don't EVER think otherwise. I'll support you. I promise." He soon kissed bother Bella and Dromeda to show that he loved them all equally.

And with that, The Sisters knew they were making the right decision. They were going to tell their aunt and mother what they planned to do.

The day soon passed on, leading to the potions lesson of the day, the last lesson...and Professor Slughorn had a surprise in store for them. "This, my dear students...is-"

"Felix Felicis." Harry and Sev answered, in shock at seeing that Professor Slughorn had made a small vial of the potion.

"Yes, correct. This little vial contains the essence of 'liquid luck'. Consuming this will make all your endeavours come to fruition. Until the effects wear off." Professor Slughorn. "I want you all, individually, to create a successful Draught of Living Death."

Most of the class gulped at that. True, they had been practising and learning from Harry and Sev...But the two were potions geniuses. They could only get sub-par at best.

"Good luck." Professor Slughorn smiled at that and let them get their textbooks.

"May the better man win, Harry." Sev spoke to the side of him respectfully

"I know you will." Harry smiled, making Sev chuckle a bit.

The class was soon divided into single students, with their ingredients and tools at their hand...they began.

The class did their best, consulting the notes in their potions books, doing their best to remember what Sev and Harry told them...didn't stop a few potions from blowing up or forming congealed blobs of dark green goop.

Harry and Sev seemed to be neck and neck. Not giving each other an inch in making the potion first. But they were still friends and Harry seemed confident that Sev would win. One bottle, one winner. It just made sense.

The lesson continued on until it neared the end. "Okay, ladles down." Slughorn spoke clearly.

SPLAT!

A certain unfortunate student got caught in his own potion's burst and was covered in green goop.

Slughorn sighed and decided NOT to go over to that student, seeing the result.

One after another, Professor Slughorn went to each student. Some more promising than the others. Then he went over to Sev and Harry. "Good lord, they're perfect. Congratulations you two."

"Thanks, Professor." Harry and Sev answered

"Unfortunately I've only-" Professor Slughorn frowned.

"You take it, Sev." Harry answered.

"You sure?" Sev blinked, to which Harry only nod with a smile.

"Very kind of you, Harry." Professor Slughorn handed the potion to Sev.

"I don't need it." Harry shrugged "Besides he deserves it."

"Thanks." Sev responded and put the potion away in his pocket.

"Everyone, well done. You may all leave." Slughorn answered, letting them go.

The class sighed in relief as they went back to their dorms, while Harry was going to be found by Alice and Lily.

"Hey, guys." The two spoke to Harry and Sev.

"Hey you two. Are you okay?" Harry asked

"I saw your potions. You did exceptionally well." Sev answered positively.

"Cause we had great teachers." Alice answered kindly, looking at the two of them.

The two smiled and laughed lightly

"So, what're you going to do with the potion?" Lily inquired.

"I've got an idea." Sev answered cryptically, but both Harry knew what he was on about.

"You don't need to drink the whole thing at once." Harry said

"Wait, you DON'T?" Alice in shock

"Of course. You still get the effects from a drop of it." Sev answered

"I-I didn't know that." Lily answered.

"Now you do." Harry smiled "It'll take less time though. I recommend a, I don't know, half a sip per use? That would still give you about a half hour, maybe an hour, of luck."

"You sound like you've tried it before." Alice asked

"I have." Harry nodded. "I tried a few drops to see if it even worked."

"Fair enough." Alice answered

"Harry!" The Sisters came over.

"Hey girls." He waved.

"Looks like we've got a party." Alice teased jokingly.

"What's up?" Harry asked

"Just wanted to get back with you." Cissy answered, holding his hand.

"Fair enough." Harry answered

"I'm gonna put the Felicis away. I'll see you all later." Sev answered patting his pocket before he walked away

"See ya." They waved.

"So...Um." Lily blushed, trying to bring up her courage to talk to Harry alone.

"Yeah, Lily?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Can I...Can WE talk? Alone." Lily asked making the sisters frown as they just got here

"Sure. But...Later? At the dorm?" Harry asked

"Okay." Lily nodded, noting the Sister's frowns.

"Thanks." Harry answered and walked off with his girlfriends.

"You were gonna tell him. Weren't you?" Alice whispered

"I-I tried." Lily blushed, flustered and frustrated at herself.

She frowned and sighed

"Let's go." Alice frowned and hugged her friend.

*time skip*

It was later and Harry was going to the Gryffindor common room, he was wondering what Alice and Lily were going to ask him.

He walked in calmly, smiling at the familiar decor

'Wow, doesn't change.' He thought to himself.

"Harry, you came." Lily spoke, seeing him

"Yeah, I...Whoa." Harry blushed as he saw Lily wear a loose pyjama top and bottoms.

They where red and silky, loose on her frame which gave accidental hints of skin

"I'm glad you came." She smiled with a blush.

"I-You asked and...You look...whoa!" Harry whispered, having an awkward erection seeing Lily.

Luckily he was wearing slightly loose cloths "I... Err... what did you want to talk about?"

"It. It's something personal." Lily answered.

"O-Okay." Harry gulped, almost walking towards her as she stepped towards him.

He stood there's calmly and taking a gentle gulp

"Harry. I-I'm." Lily whispered, looking into his eyes. "I like you."

"You like me?" Harry blinked in shock, his heart pumping.

"Yes." She nodded

"Lily. I-I'm flattered." Harry whispered, seeing Lily lean in to kiss him...and against his better judgement, he kissed her as well.

He held the red-head close, moaning softly

'She...she feels so soft.' Harry thought gently.

'So. Strong.' Lily thought back, feeling something grown between Harry's legs

She ran her hands over his muscles, moaning and rubbing against him softly

Harry wanted to lift her up, hug her in his arms. He wanted to cradle her in the air...but that would be too much, so he just held her in his arms as they were.

Lily broke the kiss and looked at him with bright red cheeks.

Red checks and panting lips, her shirt having dropped off her shoulder enough to show one of her breasts

"Oh gosh." Harry whispered as he saw her C-Cup breast, wanting to pull it up...but Lily stopped him, guiding his hand to let him touch it.

She made him grasp it, his thumb against her nipple

'Hmm!' Harry squeaked as he felt a near-nude breast in his hand. He had only felt clothed breasts that weren't Death's.

"How does it feel?" Lily whispered

"S-Soft." He responded simply

"Y... Your breasts are softer than..." He started before he realised what he was doing back backed up a bit

"What's wrong?" Lily asked sadly

"I'm dating Cissy. This is cheating. I can't do that to her." Harry answered honestly making Lilly's eyes widen a bit

"I... I'm sorry I... Didn't mean... I... I wouldn't mind sharing." She squeaked out repeatedly, unable to stop the words from pouring from her mouth

Harry was stunned. Did he hear what he thought he heard? Lily Evans...didn't mind sharing Harry? "I. Y-You're serious?"

Lily nodded, looking at him. "I don't mind. I. I've read that...wizards and witches can have multiple partners."

She said, shyly getting closer and closer "I... Well... I don't mind being a second lover or third or whatever, I... Something about you makes me want to be as close as possible and never let go."

"Lily." Harry whispered in awe, hearing that. 'Could we...REALLY do this? Having multiple girlfriends? Lovers? Lily just confessed to me. And...I want to be right by her side as well.' He felt his heart thump harder. "Lily..."

"Harry?" She asked, hoping for a positive answer

"I. I'd love for you to by my girlfriend." He answered. "But...there's something you need to know."

"Okay." She nodded

"I'm. I'm dating the Three Sisters. Narcissa, Andromeda AND Bellatrix." He answered.

"Y-You are?" Lily blinked in shock as she almost fell to the floor.

"Yes. And, I love them. But, they're open about me dating each other...I'm SURE they'll be okay with you." Harry answered 'And you're my mother.' he thought to himself

"You're certain?" Lily asked

"I'm certain." Harry nodded. 'Oh jeez. I can't believe this.'

Lily nodded, kissing him

"Thank you, Harry." She whispered.

"N-No problem." He answered

Lily buttoned her shirt more, smiling gently as she blushed brighter

"Lily. Isn't-isn't this going a bit fast?" Harry asked as he looked at Lily's gradual growing nude chest.

"No." She shook her head gently

"Okay, if this is what you...Whoa." Harry began to speak, but was stunned by Lily's bare breasts as she leaned in sensually.

"How are they?" They asked gently

"They. They look...Great." He answered honestly, as he soon felt her bare breast.

She pushed them against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck

'Oh gosh, Lily.' Harry thought in awe as he held her and his member got hard.

He kissed her, his hands on her ass as he stumbled back, leading her to 'his room'

"H-How did we-?" Lily whispered

"Magic." Harry smiled jokingly. "We will go as far as you want."

"I think...I just want to kiss." Lily whispered. "For now."

"Half-nude?" Harry joked

"Or more." She blushed

"Okay." He nodded and kissed her on his bed. Feeling her soft skin and lips.

He kissed her again and again, licking her lips and playing with her tongue

'H-Harry. So...Good.' Lily thought lovingly as she was getting closer to euphoria

He pinched her nipple once making her cum

Lily moaned in ecstasy falling into Harry's arms.

He just smiled and let her rest, being a virgin she didn't have a long enough sex drive.

He was shocked he made her cum but he was proud and happy

"Good night...Mum." Harry whispered as Lily slept in his arms.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

Guest chapter 14: It's a frigging story. Don't read too much into it.

ashton millman: Yeah, technically.

Zugrian: Thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the following day, since it was the weekend Harry let Lily sleep in his room till the morning.

He kissed her forehead gently and left

He sighed gently as he got his casual clothes on and headed to the Great Hall. 'Morning Lily.' He thought kindly.

He soon sat down, starting his breakfast

'What a night.' He thought.

"Morning, Harry." Sev spoke as he saw his friend, sitting next to him

"Hey, Sev." Harry answered. "Hungry?"

"I'm fine, just had something." Sev answered

"Hmm." Harry responded

"Do you remember the plan for today?" Sev asked

"...Shoot. No, wait. Yeah, yes I do." Harry thought and remembered

"Heavy sleep?" Sev asked

"Kinda." Harry nodded trying to hide what exactly he did

"Well, I'll be in the potion's room, work on our notes." Sev answered

"Okay." Harry nodded "Be there soon."

"Bye." Sev answered and went to the potion's classroom.

Harry sighed in relief as he got away with keeping his small secret.

The Sisters weren't there as they were still in the Slytherin dorm ready to put together their plan to tell their aunt and mother about their plan to disown themselves.

Harry was just getting into his breakfast, still filling himself up. And noted the newspaper to the side of him. 'Hmm?' he thought as he unwrapped it.

He shook the paper lightly to straighten it out and started reading... As deafening cheers filled the Hall

Harry knew why the hall was filled with absolute joy. It was splashed all over the front page. An absolute truth that he KNEW was true.

 _VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!_

 _The Dark Lord who has terrorised The Wizarding World is dead! Auror Alastor Moody has confirmed that the Dark Lord collapsed from what appeared to be a heart attack when in battle with Voldemort's Death Eaters._

 _Said Death Eaters have been caught and are sentenced to Azkaban._

Harry gasped as he read this. The Death Eaters, Voldemort...Tom Riddle. Were captured and dead.

What Death had done, had saved EVERYONE.

Putting the newspaper down, he sighed and smiled gently.

"Finally." he whispered 'Prophesy, complete.' he thought. He felt like... He was finally free

'Looks like you've something to celebrate, Master.' Death thought, using telepathy.

"Yeah." he nodded

'I will be back in our room later.' Death thought lovingly before she disappeared

Harry smiled...and then realised. 'How much 'later'?' He thought in worry. 'I need to tell Narcissa and her sisters about Lily.'

He gulped lightly, slightly nervous

He was going to HAVE to be honest. He didn't want to do anything without their consent or go behind their backs. As soon as he saw them, he'd bring them to his room and they'd talk.

Heck he needed to tell them about Death sooner or later... More confusing than he'd like to admit

"HARRY!" Alice cheered as she sat next to him

"GAH! Alice! What the heck?" Harry jumped in his seat.

"The news! He's dead! He's REALLY dead!" Alice cried happily as she hugged him

"Yeah, yeah. I just read. I guess that people shouldn't be afraid anymore." Harry smiled, patting her head gently.

"Yeah." She nodded happily

"Thank god for Aurors; right?" Harry asked

"Definitely." Alice answered.

"How're you doing?" Harry inquired

"I'm great. Thanks." Alice answered. "Want to go to Hogsmeade later?"

"Later. I've actually got a full day today." He answered "I should be able to have enough time tomorrow."

"Okay, tomorrow then." Alice nodded. "See you later."

"See ya." Harry waved and let Alice go.

He smiled, seeing her walk away

'She is so cu-No! Stop it! You've already got four...FIVE girls. Don't drag Alice into this!' Harry thought happily before chastising himself.

He shook his head, sighing gently

'I REALLY need to stop this. I'm not some...'girl collector'.' He thought to himself as he slapped himself a bit

He sighed heavily and rubbed his head. "I gotta find the girls." He thought, he needed to get this mess sorted.

He walked off, going through the castle

He soon found the Slytherin Dorm, as he spoke the password he was allowed entrance and all of the Slytherin's turned to glare at him as he entered

He didn't want to antagonise anyone, but he saw himself to the Sister's room. MUCH to the antagonistic glares of the Slytherin students

He knocked gently, waiting for their answer

THUD

A large Slytherin's arm stood in the way of Harry's sight.

"Err...Can I help you?" Harry asked nervously as he looked up with the Slytherin

He seemed to be a burly seventh-year student with a broken nose. "What're you doing here?" He grunted

"Seeing my girlfriend." Harry answered honestly.

He held his wand, ready for battle. It was something he had noticed since he arrived, he was much more... 'battle hardened' than the other students

"You're gonna try and duel me?" The student asked, glaring at Harry.

"Yeah, I would." Harry answered, keeping his own glare at him

"Hello? Harry!" Cissy smiled seeing her boyfriend.

"Hey, Cissy." Harry waved and his mood snapped to happy.

"Ryan." Cissy looked at him angrily.

"Who's he?" Harry shrugged

"Him. Ryan. Leave." Cissy ordered

"Fine." The now named 'Ryan' left and joined the others.

"Ryan's a seventh year...VERY 'brutish'." Cissy answered as Harry entered their room.

"Harry, what're you doing here?" Dromeda asked as they shut the door...but not before giving him a hug.

"Well...I've got something to tell you all." Harry answered seriously, trying to get to the point.

"Ooh, what is it?" Bella asked, getting intrigued.

Harry sighed, trying to think of the best way to explain this

"Well. I know that you three are open with me dating you." Harry began, thinking carefully.

"Yes, we are." Bella nodded

"And...I've heard about wizards and witches having multiple wives or husbands." Harry answered

"An old practice and...yeah, we understand. Harry, what're you getting at?" Dromeda asked

"Well. Lily Evans, she. She likes me and she's open to share me." Harry answered, ripping that band-aid off and told the truth.

"Lily Evans? Severus' friend?" Cissy asked, getting a blush, finding the Muggle-Born cute.

She has a secret smile, having wanted her to join

Harry nodded. "She likes me. And...You deserved to know."

Bella and Dromeda looked at each other and at Cissy. "That's something BIG, Harry." Dromeda answered

"I know. I only found out last night." Harry answered honestly

"We only allowed US to share you." Bella added

"I know." He nodded.

"Could we...?" Bella and Dromeda mumbled among themselves, trying to figure out something involving this new revelation.

"Could we date HER?" Cissy asked

"Huh?" Bella, Dromeda and Harry asked in unison.

"What're you talking about?" Bella asked

"Well...we're dating Harry. And he's dating us...maybe, we could get to know her if WE date HER?" Cissy suggested

"So. You're asking...for us to get to know Lily...and measure her up and see if she's alright to date Harry with us?" Dromeda asked

Cissy nodded, hoping that this plan of hers to get to know the cute Gryffindor.

She was rather eager about that idea

"...You know...Considering, how you like being teased by me...I GUESS having another girl would be cool." Bella answered, mulling the idea over.

"I HAVE wondered about that too." Dromeda nodded. "Cissy...Are you REALLY sure about this? I mean...I'm not sure if I can...kiss another girl. But...I'll give it a fair shot."

Cissy nodded with a smile

Harry wondered what the answer was going to be, but with all their talk...it seemed to be a good place to start.

"Alright. I'm not happy about it...But I'll try to give it a go." Bella answered, thinking aloud. "If we approve of Lily, she can join."

"I want to let her join...after we get to know her." Cissy answered quickly

"Well...Two agreements. I'll agree too. If she's okay with it when we talk to her." Dromeda answered

A three for three, perfect agreement

"Well...I guess we're in agreement." Bella answered

"Great. I'll go tell her." Harry answered.

"Not so fast. WE are coming too." Dromeda answered, pointing to herself and her sisters. "We're going to tell her ourselves WITH you."

Harry gulped, seeing where that pink haired Auror got her spirit from, and nodded weakly

"Good...So, where is she?" Bella asked

"Um...My-my room." Harry answered

...

In Harry's room, Lily had woken up and was still covered in her loose pyjamas, hungry and antsy. 'Why didn't I bring some clothes with me?' She thought in embarrassment... And suddenly her uniform appeared on the table

"What the? How? How did? Never mind. Thank you...Whoever." Lily answered, getting dressed into the appeared uniform as she did not know that this room was the Room of Requirement.

"Wow, this looks like my size." She whispered as she slipped on the bra and panties. "Kinda snug."

In fact the underwear was an almost impossibly perfect fit. Like they were custom made

Lily was now putting on her trousers and shirt, seeing and feeling how they were snug but not tight, hugging her frame as she got dressed.

Soon, the room's door opened, revealing The Sisters and Harry.

"Oh, morning." Lily spoke, half-way doing up the top button only to blink as the three sisters where dragging Harry in via his ear

"Ow, ow, ow. Hi." Harry flinched as his ear was almost yanked off his head.

"Huh?" Lilly blinked

"Harry's told us, about your liking him." Dromeda spoke simply.

"... Oh.…"

"And we've come to an 'agreement' of sorts." Bella added

"Okay?" Lily gulped nervously.

"We'll allow you to date Harry. Only AFTER, WE." Dromeda pointed to herself, Bella and Cissy. "Go on dates with you, to get to know you."

"Now Harry, go." Bella ordered "We want to experiment and punish this red head for sleeping with you before we gave permission. And no you can't watch, that's your punishment."

"...Huh?" Harry blinked and blushed. "I. We just-" He tried to explain

"Go!" The Sisters pointed as Cissy let go of his ear.

'Meep.' Lily gulped in worry, seeing that The Sisters were dominating Harry.

Harry left sheepishly, the door closing and disappearing as the three girls turned to Lily with an evil glint in their eyes

Lily gulped nervously as she felt cornered by the three Slytherin Girls. She thought they were friends. They got on well when they were working together...Was she wrong? "Help." She squeaked like a little mouse

*with Harry*

Harry rubbed his ear to soothe the pain and frowned. 'I guess I REALLY messed up there.' "Sev's waiting on me. Need to work on the potion."

He walked off, a bit upset he wasn't going to see that orgy

Well...He didn't know if it WAS an orgy. But he could make an educated guess.

He soon arrived at the classroom he and Sev always used and saw that he was already set up and working.

Harry saw Sev mumbling to himself, working with different ingredient weights and sizes, hoping to see what is needed.

"Hey, Sev. I'm here." Harry called out, but not trying to frighten him

"Ah, Harry. Good, you're here." Sev responded

"Any progress?" Harry asked.

"Some, but...It's just difficult. Finding the right ingredients and the amount needed." Sev responded

"We'll figure it out." Harry answered, and looked at the notes.

"Where were you?" Sev asked "After breakfast I mean."

"I went to see Cissy." Harry answered, not giving the full picture

"And her sisters?" Sev added, catching Harry off guard. "I've noticed Harry, you're getting friendlier with them."

Harry was caught out. He and Sev were friends. And it would make sense that he would notice. "I...Yes." He admitted

Sev stopped working for a moment, sighing and looked at his friend. "You are something else, Harry Potter."

"What do you mean?" Harry blinked.

"You're a good person. You're interesting to them and...I can understand that." Sev answered

Harry blinked in shock, he didn't realise how calm Sev was taking this.

"Just...TRY and not to let this all go to your head." Sev answered.

"I'm trying not to." Harry responded

"Good." Sev nodded having a small smile, opening his book again. "Hmm, we might need something to help with alleviating the trauma."

"Some form of pain killer?" Harry suggested

"Possibly." Sev nodded. "Maybe 'Dragon Root'?"

Harry flicked through the pages and noted 'Dragon Root'. "Could do, but there's that bitter taste from it."

"Which we could treat with 'Sweetleaf' maybe even honey." Sev answered, pondering over each ingredient.

"Honey?" Harry blinked

"Hmm, Felix Felicis uses thyme. Why not use honey?" Sev answered, giving a logical answer.

"Hmm. We'd have to test it." Harry frowned "After all, we don't know if honey would effect a potion beyond taste."

"That is true. Some ingredients would make the potion worthless even with ALL the work we do." Sev agreed.

Elsewhere in the castle, Professor Dumbledore was pacing in his office. 'How? How could Voldemort just die like that? A heart-attack of all things?' he pondered as his ego was clearly getting the better of him

Fawkes looked awkwardly at him, seeing his current owner pace back and forth, making a rut in the carpet.

"Could...Could it have been Harry? Everything has gone differently since he joined...And Minerva hasn't told me much about him." Albus thought aloud.

He frowned, his paranoia getting the better of him as well. This war had not been good on the psyche of this poor man

But now...The war was over. Voldemort, Tom Riddle, was dead. No more 'pure-blood supremacy', people could be free from his nightmarish onslaught.

'Until the next time.' Dumbledore thought bitterly

His paranoia was flaring up, he was thinking that HARRY would be the next one. He was popular with Slytherin students, three of whom have fanatical blood-purity ideals. He is exceptionally talented. It just fit in his mind.

He appeared out of nowhere. He had knowledge he should not have

And with how he acts and how he used magic...it could only be one thing. 'He's from...the future.' He concluded in worry for the fiftieth time

But to PROVE it? Harry would've needed a Time-Turner or such means to come back.

"Harry Potter...How can I prove it?" He thought aloud, making Fawkes worry...and want to leave right there and then.

Over with Harry and Sev, Harry was making notes on their potion. "Harry, I have something to ask you."

"Um, sure Sev. What is it?" Harry responded, looking up from the book.

"I created two spells. One for my enemies and one as a counter-curse...I need your opinion on them." Sev answered

"Okay...Wait, a COUNTER-Curse?" Harry asked

"Yes, one for enemies and one to fix up, should someone else be hit by it." Sev nodded

"What are they?" Harry asked

"I've called them 'Sectumsempra' and 'Vulnera Sanentur'." Sev answered

Harry's eyes widened at that. ''Sectumpsempra'? That. That's in my-Sev is-?'

"What's wrong?" Sev asked, noting Harry's silent reaction

"Um, just...You've never used curses before." Harry lied.

"Didn't need to. But I made the spells prior to this year. Something I used on the Marauders when I was angrier." Sev answered."Vulnera Sanentur is how you cure it."

"What...what does the first one do?" Harry asked, not really remembering what the spell did after his fight with Draco Malfoy in the girl's bathroom.

"It causes cuts and slashes at the target. Curse wounds are difficult to close...I never perfected it in my fifth year, but now...I've done it." Sev answered heavy heartedly.

"And the person bleeds out?" Harry gulped, thinking back to Draco again.

"Depends on the situation and severity." Sev answered.

"And Vulnera Sanentur?" Harry cautiously asked

"The healing spell. I only want people to back off using the first. But I have the means to heal them." Sev answered

Harry locked that knowledge away, knowing this...he's glad he didn't get Draco with the first spell. He would've killed him! But now...Harry knew the truth about Sev and his copy of 'Advanced Potions Making'.

Sev IS the Half-Blood Prince!

"Sorry to bring it up but...I had to get your opinion." Sev answered

"I...I think you should use Sectumsempra as a VERY last defence." Harry answered, trying to get the colour back into his face. "As a do or die move."

"Alright. Thank you, Harry." Sev answered, putting it into his copy of his book.

Harry sighed heavily and went back to work, looking at the notes. 'Hmm...Maybe this?' He thought, but his mind kept wandering back to the Room of Requirement...and what the girls were doing right now. 'Oh, crap.' He whispered

"AHA!" Sev exclaimed. "These two!" He pointed to an ingredient.

"What? Which one?" Harry asked, snapping his mind back to reality.

"Bitterroot. And Honeywater. The next ingredients." Sev answered

"Oh, okay. Right." Harry sighed in relief. "Good call."

Sev and Harry soon continued making the notes and choosing different ingredients for their potion.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few hours later, Harry and Sev had packed up their notes and their books. "See you later, Harry." Sev answered.

"Yeah, later." Harry nodded, waving goodbye and headed back to his room, since he didn't know how long left the Girls were taking. 'I hope Lily's okay...Jeez, I can't get them out of my head.'

He shook his head, sighing

'I wonder what they DID?' He thought in worry as well. He soon got to the Room of Requirement...and he dreaded what could've happened in side.

He waited nervously, the door appearing and slowly opening almost hauntingly

Harry gulped deeply and nervously, he honestly didn't know what to expect.

Inside the room, Lily was panting heavily as she was lying on the bed and the Three Sisters were sitting to the side, looking proud of themselves.

The sisters where fully dressed, drinking some tea

"Ah, Harry. You've come back." Dromeda smiled

"Um...Hi." Harry waved, nervous about this civil look

"We've just concluded that Lily CAN be part of our little group." Bella smiled, taking a drink.

"She can? But...What happened?" Harry asked as he saw the unconscious Lily

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cissy winked

The sisters all giggled, sharing a laugh

'What've I gotten Lily into?' He thought as he felt worried.

"Hmm~" Lily mumbled happily and in pleasure.

"Sounds like she's waking up." Dromeda answered

"After what Cissy put her through, I'm surprised she's got any STRENGTH after that." Bella answered, making Cissy blush bright as her sister just outed her.

"Huh?" Harry blinked in shock

"Turns out...Our sister likes you AND Lily." Bella smiled, nudging her sister.

"Bella~." Cissy blushed in embarrassment

"So...Cissy's-?" Harry began to ask

"Bisexual? Yes." Dromeda nodded

"You're not surprised by it?" Harry asked in confusion

"No. Many wizards and witches express bisexuality throughout history. It's just never been told." Dromeda answered

"Plus, PRETTY sure that we've got a distant cousin or two who swings that way." Bella smirked

Cissy just remained there and blushed, unable to look Harry in the eyes since he sounded so stunned

She was so embarrassed!

'Wow...A LOT of stuff I didn't know.' Harry thought.

"Harry?" Lily looked up at their shared boyfriend.

"You okay?" Harry asked

"She's fine." Bella and Dromeda answered

Harry rolled his eyes a bit and laughed

"Is it over?" Lily asked as she slowly got up.

"Yes." Dromeda answered.

"That was...amazing." Lily whispered

"It was?" Harry blinked

The red head mumbled happily and nodded

'Great.' He thought sadly to himself, feeling emasculated.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, noting Harry's face.

"I-err. Nothing." He lied, not wanting to bring her down too harshly.

Lily frowned, kissing him deeply

"Oh~. She DID have a little strength left." Bella blinked, tapping her lips.

Cissy smiled as she saw this, getting a little excited seeing them.

"Should we do something?" Dromeda asked

"I think-" Bella began to speak

"We should leave them." Cissy answered, biting her lower lip gently.

Bella and Dromeda looked at their sister in confusion, seeing how she was enjoying the spectacle.

Both Harry and Lily broke their kiss and looked at each other tenderly. "Your lips..." Harry whispered

"Hmm." Lily blushed

"So, if you both are done tasting each other." Bella broke them up.

"S-Sorry, Mistress Bella." Lily apologised, being taught a new title for the Sisters.

"... What?" Harry blinked

"We've...had some 'fun' with her." Bella smiled. "Taught her a few lessons."

'Oh boy.' Harry gulped, feeling a little intimidated.

'Alice...would love this.' Lily panted happily

And unknowingly said that aloud

"Err. 'Alice'?" They all asked together.

"Did. Did I say that out loud?" Lily asked nervously as she blushed and looked away shyly

"Alice...Your FRIEND 'Alice'?" Dromeda asked

"ALICE has a crush on me too?!" Harry asked in shock, not managing to comprehend this since he technically has five girlfriends in his life!

And he fainted, it all too much to take

"Harry!" Lily and Cissy went to him to wake him up

"I think we broke his brain again." Bella commented

"Bella, I'm inclined to agree." Dromeda sighed

*Elsewhere*

The Marauders were getting nervous. It was the first time that they had to worry about this in a long time. Without Pettigrew, how could they stop the Whomping Willow for Remus to transform in seclusion?

"Look, we'll figure it out. Okay, Remus?" James spoke, trying to reassure his friend.

"How can I relax? Peter's gone. The next full moon is this weekend. And I'm probably gonna KILL someone!" Remus snapped back in frustration.

"We're not gonna let that happen!" James answered

"Harry." Sirius whispered

"Huh?" James and Remus responded

"Harry's had our back...Maybe we could ask him to help?" Sirius suggested.

"Ask him to help? How? How is he gonna react?" James asked

"Probably freak out." Remus added

"Or maybe not. Didn't you see that freaking Patronus?" Sirius asked "If he can pull THAT off I think he can handle what we've got."

James frowned, deep in thought

"You think we can trust him, Sirius?" Remus asked

"Maybe." Sirius nodded. "But honestly, who else can we turn too? Aside from Dumbledore."

"Yeah, but even HE'S getting busier as of late." James responded

"If we do...We're going to have to be certain." Remus answered.

"Hmm. But for now...We might need to immobilise the Willow." Remus commented

"... Maybe throw a ball?" Sirius joked

Both James and Remus looked at Sirius...and started chasing him

"GET BACK HERE!" Remus called out as Sirius laughed

*Back with Harry*

Harry was waking up from his unconscious stupor, resting on something soft...A familiar sensation, slowly opening his eyes he noticed that his head was resting on one of his girlfriend's legs.

"Huh?" He blinked softly

"Ah, you're awake." Dromeda smiled.

"Err, did I faint because of everything?" Harry asked making them nod

"Oh god." He covered his face in embarrassment.

"It was cute." Cissy smiled with Lilly nodding in agreement

"God, I'm a mess." Harry whispered

"You're just not used to having more than one girlfriend." Bella answered with a shrug before she grinned and kissed him and urged the others to do the same

Harry didn't notice that Bella urged her sisters and Lily to do the same. He just felt Bella's lips on his as his head was lifted from Dromeda's thighs.

'Sis, you are incredible.' Dromeda thought, waiting for her turn.

Cissy was blushing as she saw Harry being kissed upon by her sister, wanting to feel his or someone ELSE'S lips.

"Mistress Cissy?" Lily asked, looking at her.

Cissy smiled and kissed Lily on the lips while she waited for her turn.

"Looks like our sister is having fun." Dromeda smirked.

"It does." Bella smiled, breaking contact with Harry's lips. "Your turn."

"Huh?" Harry asked, soon to have his lips kissed again by Dromeda. 'Oh god...Now I know how Ron felt with Lavender Brown!'

And he still did not understand what Ron's problem had been

Both Cissy and Lily broke their kiss, the former stroking down Lily's face to her hips.

Lily shuddered and smiled

"Pretty Lily." Cissy whispered, giving Lily a nickname "Do you like it?"

"I like it." Lily nodded

Dromeda pulled back and helped Harry up. "How're you doing, Harry?"

"Hic."Harry hiccupped lightly, feeling light-headed. "Help."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

ashton millman: That's a BIG 'maybe'.

jedimasterb10: Thanks. And no, we're not gonna smack Harry.

Clearhorse: Pretty sure we can't do a million, but we'll try our best.

Zanotronxl: Thanks very much. ...Good question. Hmm. Not sure.

I-Am-Dionysus'-Daughter: Haha. Yep.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Zanotronxl: Not sure. Maybe Azkaban?

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys, it's Ghost here. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I had something important to do. My brother got married to the love of his life and I had to be there for him. I'm glad you're all so patient and I hope you enjoy this next chapter

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a week later and Harry seemed to be a bit dishevelled. Looking a bit more like Sirius did when he was in Azkaban. "Jeez, Harry. What's happened to you? You look like you haven't slept for a week." Sev asked seeing his friend and potion's partner.

"I really haven't." Harry answered honestly, but keeping the fact he had five girlfriends on the go a secret.

"Let me guess, the Sisters have been running you ragged?" Sev responded

Harry nodded, he honestly hadn't the mental capacity to lie right now. Between Dromeda's sternness, Bella's craziness and Cissy's loving affection...even Lily's adoration; he hadn't managed to get much sleep. In fact, he hasn't seen Death in quite a while; he was getting worried and needed to talk to her.

'I hope she's okay.' he thought

"Harry?" Professor McGonagall spoke, getting his attention, somehow he was in her lesson already.

"Huh? S-sorry Professor." Harry apologised

"You seemed to be spacing out in my lesson." McGonagall answered

"I-I was?" He asked, thinking that he and Sev DID part ways a while ago...how did he miss an entire lesson? "Sorry, I'm a bit tired."

"Well, see that it doesn't happen again." McGonagall answered. "As for homework, you'll be expected to transform a book into a swan."

The class nodded at that

"You may all go." Professor McGonagall spoke respectfully, letting them go.

Harry rubbed his eyes. How could he zone out like that? Maybe the next lesson would be easier...though, he didn't feel as awake as he normally would.

The next lesson was Charms, easy enough but he felt like he was spinning.

He stumbled his way in, panting softly

"Huh? Harry/Mr Potter?" Lily and Professor Flitwick asked "Are you alright?"

"I. I'm fine...just...ti-" Harry began to answer until...

THUMP!

Harry was lying on the side of the stair and unconscious, this head was throbbing and his mind was spinning.

"Good gracious! Get him to the hospital!" Professor Flitwick called out.

Harry was brought to the hospital, still unconscious, but now resting.

Poppy, the school's nurse was keeping an eye on him and tried to understand WHY Harry passed out.

"I wonder how this occurred?" Poppy asked herself, before realising that Sev and Harry's girlfriends had rushed to the hospital too.

"Is he okay?" Lily asked in worry

"What happened?" Bella asked

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Has he been acting like this for a while?" Poppy asked each of them.

"I noticed this morning, but he just looked tired." Sev answered

"Has he been up all night? He has a lot of sag under his eyes." Poppy added

"We...MIGHT have kept him up. Most of the past week." Cissy admitted, putting herself, her sisters and Lily on the spot.

'Cissy!' Bella and Dromeda looked intently at their sister

"Ah. So THAT'S what's happened." Poppy exclaimed. "He's past exhaustion. How long have you been keeping him up?"

"Till four. In the morning." Cissy added, confessing honestly.

"Seriously?!" Sev glared at them. "THAT'S why?"

Bell and Dromeda looked to the floor in guilt, they...HAD taken advantage of Harry as of late.

Poppy sighed and shook her head. "That was VERY foolish. No wonder Mr Potter's like this. Go back to your lessons, he'll be fine here. He needs his rest and maybe some medicine before he catches a cold."

"Yes, Professor." The girls answered and left

"Professor?" Sev questioned, "Will Harry be okay?"

"He'll be fine; go on now." Poppy answered, letting them go.

Outside the hospital, The Sisters were feeling guilty. They DID push Harry and themselves a lot...but THEY alternated with each date. Harry wasn't getting enough time on his own or to rest. This was their fault.

They all looked down in guilt

"What were you THINKING?" Sev glared at his fellow Slytherins and not at Lily.

"Sev they-" Lily tried to defend them but was stopped

"No...No, you're right. We WEREN'T." Dromeda answered.

"My god...WHAT possessed you to do this?" Sev continued, almost shocked that they were listening to him.

"Excitement. Passion. Just...Being around him" Cissy added

"Look, Severus; don't you think we feel bad already?" Bella followed up. "We fucked up. Both figuratively AND literally!"

"What you mean you've-?" Sev asked

"'Slept with Harry'? Yes. We did." Bella confessed, not caring and just letting the guilt out. "We just got caught up in our own thing. Not giving a crap about the consequences."

"Well, now Harry's in the hospital!" Sev followed up, still angry

"Don't just blame them, Sev!" Lily interjected

"Lily." Cissy sniffed, hearing Lily stand up

"What do you mean, Lily? Are-are you four-?" Sev asked...and then slowly connected the dots.

"Yes. If you want to rage at them...Then treat me the same. I'm just as guilty!" Lily answered

Sev was speechless. Lily. His longest friend, his former crush...He could hardly believe it. He was angry, sure but...This was too much. "I-." He grunted and left before he said anything else that would never be taken back.

Lily sighed and looked down in shame.

"I think...We ROYALLY fucked up." Dromeda frowned, Cissy hugging Lily as she would.

Sev was going off in a fit of rage. Harry? HARRY of ALL people. His friend. His partner. His fellow potion's master. How long was this going on for? Sure, he knew and didn't mind the Sisters dating him...But LILY!

He went into the boy's bathroom, he needed to be alone and since it was class time he could have it.

He felt so betrayed. It made sense to him now. Back at the Slug Club party all those months ago. How she would only go with him as friends. She had feelings for Harry! 'Aren't three girlfriends enough, Potter?' He thought in a hissing malice. Now...How could he work with him? Without him being WITH Lily, having her fawn over him.

He felt his magic rise, cracking the mirrors within the room...He was royally pissed off.

SMASH!

'I. Will NEVER. Forgive you!' Sev thought in anger.

In the hospital, Harry was still asleep, getting better but slowly. Unknown to Nurse Poppy, there was a visitor who was there. Harry's mother, Death.

'Master. Oh, my goodness; what's happened to you?' Death thought in worry, stroking her son's hair and felt like he was burning up. But that was because Poppy hadn't administered the medicine yet.

Poppy walked towards Harry, carrying the potion to help cool his sickness and Death backed off just a bit to see that Harry would be getting better.

'Thank you, Poppy.' Death thought gently and then left, going to re-enter as Harry's mother, hoping to know what happened to her son.

Death had transformed in secret, no-one could see her. And if they did, she would just say that Professor McGonagall contacted her. She then re-entered the hospital, looking like her worried self. "Harry!"

"Ah, Ma'am, you can't be here." Poppy spoke.

"I'm his mother." Death answered honestly.

"Ah, well. I've just given him some medicine. He SHOULD be sleeping." Poppy answered. "Please, follow me."

Death nodded and followed Poppy to a quiet room so that they could talk. "Please, tell me what happened to him."

"He passed out in his Charms lesson, caused by overexertion and lack of sleep. Apparently, Misses Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa Black all had a part of it." Poppy answered. "Keeping him up through most of the night for whatever reason."

Death's hands tightened in a growing anger, Harry's girlfriends caused this? "THEY...caused this?"

"Unintentionally." Poppy answered.

Death breathed heavily, swallowing her anger. "Where are they?"

"In their lessons, Ms Potter." Poppy answered.

"Right. Thank you. Can you contact me when he wakes?" Death asked as she stood up.

"I will." Poppy nodded

Death nodded and walked off

As Death walked off, she felt her disappointment in herself and her son's girlfriends, rise. She didn't want to alert anyone JUST yet, but she was going to have some VERY strong opinions on them.

In the lessons, The Three Sisters and Lily were still feeling bad, trying to think of how to make it up to him when he wakes up.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Alice asked, knowing about Harry's situation but not the full story.

"Just...Worried for Harry." Lily answered sadly.

"What happened?" She asked

"He...Well. The Sisters and I...We kept him up all night." Lily answered sadly as she confessed being Harry's girlfriend.

"What?" Alice blinked in confusion

"I'm...I'm one of Harry's girlfriends." Lily admitted. "It's a recent thing."

Alice was silent... And squealed happily for her friend

"What? Y-You're not mad?" Lily blinked in shock, thinking that Alice would be hurt or mad since they both had feelings for Harry.

"Of course not." Alice answered "I'm happy for you!"

"I thought you would be." Lily admitted

"Well, I am a LITTLE upset but...You've actually DONE it! You're with Harry." Alice answered.

She hugged her friend, giggling "What's he like?"

"He's...Kind. Considerate. Loving. He's just great. And I messed it up." Lily frowned

"Cause of this morning?" Alice asked

Lily nodded sadly.

"Look, accidents happen. Cause...I'D probably be doing the same thing." Alice responded.

"You would? But...you're more cautious than me." Lily responded

"But I'm human too." Alice answered "After all I'm sure that would feel amazing."

"It IS amazing." Lily blushed, remembering her time with Harry and felt how strong he was.

Alice giggled and hugged her friend

Over with the Sisters, in their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with the rest of their house, practising their Patronus charms. Most only had small wisps of white smoke, the Sisters and Sev were kept separate because of what happened...and they didn't have a good time to think of a happy memory to fully make the charm work.

The sisters though?

Well...They couldn't even have the heart to work the spell. They were still feeling guilty about what they did. Professor Bello allowed the students who couldn't make the spell work properly practice for their homework.

Sev packed his work up and left, ignoring the Sisters. His attitude towards them was getting hostile as he didn't want to see them.

"Do you think Sev is gonna talk to us again?" Bella asked

"I honestly don't know." Dromeda admitted.

"Can't we just apologise?" Cissy suggested. "I mean...It's more civil than him just hating us."

"Good idea, but it hardly makes up for it." Bella sighed. "Sev was anxious and relying on Harry for their potion."

"What potion ARE they making?" Dromeda pondered, trying to think if they told them.

... That made her sisters blink a bit

"...Shit." They realised since Harry and Sev kept their secret potion VERY close to their chest.

Sev was going to his room, ignoring the stills and vials of his and Harry's potion. He was breathing heavily in anger, slamming his potion's book open and on a random potion's page.

Sev sighed and slumped into his bed. He was still brooding over his anger...He couldn't think about his potion and just glared at his work before falling to sleep, having burned up his energy through his anger.

Lily and the Sisters soon met up, Alice coming with them to go see Harry...and were met with a brown-haired woman wearing a sweater and jeans. "Who-who're you?" Bella asked.

The woman stood up after stroking Harry's head gently. "Harry's mother." She answered

The girls gulped in worry. If this was Harry's mother...They were in TROUBLE. "M-Mrs Potter." Each of them gulped in worry, except for Alice.

"I came to see my son...and find him exhausted. Care to explain why?" She asked as she walked towards them, eyes like a protective mother lion glaring down at them

Only, somehow, worse

The girls looked at her in terror, feeling her aura radiate from her like a fierce being that should never be crossed.

"We. Well, we. Err-" Bella tried to answer, getting terrified by her.

"We were too much!" Cissy blurted out in fear.

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs Potter inquired, trying to get the straight answer.

"We took turns. Being with Harry night after night." Lily answered timidly. "We kept him up all night."

"Doing...WHAT. Exactly?" Mrs Potter sternly asked.

As they were talking, Harry was stirring from his sleep, like he was waking up from a heavy dreamless sleep.

"Um...M-Making love with him." Dromeda answered sheepishly, seeing that being 'dominant' with Harry, amounted to NOTHING when Mrs Potter was there.

"I see." Mrs Potter answered, glaring at Dromeda.

"I-I was here for moral support for Lily. I haven't slept with Harry." Alice raised her hand in defence and spoke honestly.

"And so you thought it would be good to 'share' my son like a dildo? Only for YOUR pleasure?" Mrs Potter inquired, not looking at Alice as she sensed she was telling the truth.

'Is...that mum?' Harry thought heavily yawning, feeling like he had his head kicked in like a football or even a bludger.

"We. We took it too far." Bella admitted sadly. "We're sorry."

"I'm glad you're actually apologising. But this was MORE than inexcusable." Mrs Potter answered "I have half a mind to-"

"Mum. What're you doing here?" Harry's voice groggily spoke, snapping the girls out of their anger with said mother freezing in fear and sweating nervously

"H-Harry." Cissy whispered

"What happened to me?" Harry asked, holding his head, still feeling groggy. "Last thing I remember...Charms."

"You passed out in Charms class." Lily answered

"Yeah...and...God; what day is it?" Harry asked himself, the late nights having messed with his internal clock and still exhausted

"Still today." Dromeda answered

Harry groaned and fell back.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll handle this." Death spoke, stroking her son's head affectionately.

"I'll be fine. I brought this on myself." Harry sighed

"No. No, you didn't. WE-" Bella began to answer

"I got so caught up...So stupid." Harry sighed, almost falling back to sleep.

"They already told me. They kept you up all night." Death answered

"Yeah...I was so-" Harry yawned

"It's NOT your fault." Death interrupted.

"It really isn't. We just kept going and didn't think of you. Harry, we're sorry." Dromeda apologised.

"So...This is awkward." Alice admitted, feeling nervous around Harry's 'harem' of sorts and felt out of place.

"Listen, I'm just...can we pick this up later?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I'll handle this." Death answered, keeping the word 'Master' to a minimum.

"Mum...Don't hurt them." Harry asked before he went to sleep. "Not their fault."

"Master." Death whispered gently, not letting the others hear her.

"Master." Death whispered gently, not letting the others hear her.

"So...We'll just. We'll just go." Dromeda answered, the girls going.

"Tell me...Do you really love him?" Death asked

"Yes, we do!" Cissy nodded.

There was no hesitation, no shame. She didn't even need to think about it

Death looked to the other girls, aside from Alice, who as she said was just there for moral support...and she smiled gently. "Very well. Then...I HOPE you can control yourselves around my son."

They all, including Alice who did it subconsciously, nodded

"Thank you." Death answered and walked off to the exit.

The girls panted heavily, feeling their hearts lighter since they were told off by Harry's mother.

Plus they felt the strange... Pressure that was on the room suddenly leave

"I'm scared." Lily whispered, feeling her heart beat normally.

"She could give our aunt a run for her Galleons." Dromeda added

Bella and Cissy nodded in agreement, sighing in relief

"Sleep well, Harry." Lily whispered as the group left.

*Time Skip*

It was a few days later and Harry had gotten more sleep than he had in the past week. Harry got out of bed and found himself with a TONNE more homework than he remembered.

"Well...Shoot." He sighed, seeing that he had a LOT of catching up to do and was able to get back to lessons now.

During his recovery in the hospital; he was visited by the Sisters, Lily AND Alice. The last being a shock to him, but after Lily explained it, he sort of accepted it...though he knew he'd have to be open with this with his first girlfriends.

'I wonder if Sev's okay?' Harry thought to himself, worried about his friend. Mostly because...They hadn't been talking as much. Sev had cut ties with them and stayed away from them as much as possible.

He got out of bed, stretching happily

Harry left his room, heading off to the abandoned classroom where he and Sev where working on their potion

"Sev? You here?" Harry asked as he arrived.

Inside the room, Sev was working hard on the potion, engrossed in his work.

Ignoring everything else

"Sev?" Harry soon saw him, working hard. "Are you alright?" he asked

Sev just ignored him and continued to work. If Harry could see him, he would see daggers coming from his eyes.

Harry opened the door, easy enough to do, and entered quietly

Harry saw the vials and the potion being filtered and changed through each bottle. Sev seemed to be making progress...but Harry's friend was still angry.

The bubbles of the potion muffled the sound of Harry's steps, Sev was muttering under his breath, trying to figure out the potion's last few ingredients.

His mind a tornado of dark thoughts

"Sev? Is everything alright?" Harry asked, trying to get his attention

He kind of wish he hadn't

Sev stood up and shot out a hex at Harry, flinging him back. "Damn you."

"Ah! What the hell?!" Harry yelled

Sev glared at Harry, shooting out another hex at him. Harry dodged as best as he could, but he didn't know if he had his wand. "What're you doing?"

"SHUT UP!" Sev shouted, shooting another hex at him, blasting a chair.

Harry ferreted around and tried to find his wand if he had it.

"WHY? Aren't The Sisters enough? Don't you have ENOUGH in your life?" Sev snapped, shooting at Harry, who had ducked and scraped himself under the debris.

"What're you talking about?" Harry called back, hoping the noise would muffle his movement

"Lily! Because of YOU, she-! Damn you!" Sev noted where Harry's foot was and shot at it, shooting Harry into the air.

Harry was somersaulting in the air before landing on a table and groaned in pain, and he noted that he had his wand on him. He rolled off the table and grunted onto the floor. Between the lack of common sense right now and the carnage, it took a while for him to piece it together. "I just happened! I didn't know until she told me!"

"LIAR!" Sev shouted, not listening to Harry and shot around their equipment to hit him.

Harry knew he had to at least TRY and talk him down. They were going to destroy all their hard work.

He kept his wand in his pocket and swallowed his fear. He didn't want to fight his friend. He got up from behind the equipment and walked forward, hoping to try and talk. "Se-" Harry began to talk before.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Sev yelled, shooting his signature spell at Harry, just blinded by pure rage.

Harry's eyes widened, being shot back by the impact of the spell. The force flung him to the back of the room. He felt his body become slashed and cut open wounds onto his person. He felt blood leak out from his gashes, he felt like he was dying. "S-Sev." He whispered, breathing through the pain.

Sev's manic and evil filled eyes soon faded...what had he done? He ran to Harry's side and saw his damage, he just cursed his best friend with what was potentially his most dangerous spell! "Oh god! Oh god!" He panicked before he remembered the counter curse. "Harry, I'm so sorry! Vulnera Sanentur." Sev began the incantation, slowing the blood flow from Harry's wounds.

Harry saw Sev trying to save him. He was going to try and talk, but the lack of blood was making him pass out again.

"Vulnera Sanentur." Sev repeated the spell again, clearing the residue from the wounds and the blood to make sure that Harry didn't get infected.

Harry could feel Sev's wand trace over his wounds, this was how the incantation works. He felt his blood flow back into him, sure the pain was difficult to get through...but he knew how wound up and explosive his temper was.

"Vulnera Sanentur." Sev spoke the last time, finishing the incantation and Harry's wounds were knitting themselves shut like it was 'essence of dittany'.

Harry coughed and panted, feeling his life flow back into him.

"Sev..." he mumbled before he fell unconscious from the effects of loosing so much blood

"Harry! Shit!" Sev grabbed his head. "Levicorpus." He pointed his wand at Harry and levitated him. He had to get him back to the hospital.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sev cried as he all but ran

Sev arrived at the hospital, Nurse Pomfrey looking in shock as she saw Harry unconscious and looked like he was just in a battlefield. "Severus! What's happened?" She asked as Sev lowered him onto the bed.

"We... we got into a fight. I hurt him. I... I healed him but he lost lots of blood." Sev said in fear

"Merlin's Beard. Stay here. I've got a potion." Nurse Pomfrey answered and went to her cupboard and grabbed a blue potion. Helping Harry drink it, she held his mouth open and poured it down his throat.

A blood replenisher, a simple potion which should have Harry on his feet in two hours max

"It has NOT been his week." Poppy whispered to herself.

Sev was still frozen in shock. He didn't mean for it to be taken this far...and honestly, he felt sick with himself.

He ran, again

"Severus!" Poppy called out, seeing that he ran away.

Sev ran as fast as he could, going back to his room...Going outside the castle. Just somewhere where he could be alone.

He wanted to be alone

He soon found himself outside the castle, hiding by a tree and began to weep.

'Harry. Harry, I'm so sorry.' He thought sadly.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

te. Nellis: Glad you like it.

Luishunter65: Wait and see.

Zanotronxl: I think we explained this in an earlier chapter.

jedimasterb10: Thanks very much.

Noraim: Yeah, this is where the story starts to turn a little.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

thejmanlt, Zentari2238 and everyone else who says the story sucks because "Harry is a pussy, a bitch, a wuss" in chapter 1/early on:... Harry is out of time. In an older version of the wizarding world when he isn't fully use to HIS wizarding world. He never met his parents, he had a very black and white view on people... And Harry isn't the most social person in the world. You think we took it too far by making him faint too many times? Okay. I disagree but I can understand your point. But saying the story sucks without thinking about the context... Yeah. Fuck off.

Noraim: Look. We know the rules. You look at other stories which have that theme and its clear those people know even less than us.

Lily is not a permanent sub.

It was basically a joke/an excuse for another sex scene/some-bonding for the girls/the girls being pissed at Lilly sleeping with Harry 'without their permission'. But yes I do admit we where blanking a bit with this 'near end' but of the story

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Harry was sleeping in bed, but he felt life back into his lungs, breathing easier as he jerked up. He thought he had died...but he realised that he was back in the hospital

"Oh come on!" He groaned

"Ah, Mr Potter, welcome back. I was worried that you were gone." Nurse Pomfrey spoke in relief.

"Sev. Is he-?" Harry asked, trying to get out of bed, but was stopped by Nurse Pomfrey.

"Not here. He ran off after he brought you here." Poppy answered

"What? But, I gotta talk to him." Harry answered, trying to get back up.

"YOU lost a lot of blood. I've replenished it, but you still need your rest." Poppy answered

"My friend needs me more." He frowned

"I...Very well." Poppy sighed, hearing the tone in Harry's voice.

Harry got back out of bed and looked for his map. He would know where Sev went. Walking out of the hospital, Harry activated the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Emerging from parchment, Harry began to see all the grounds of Hogwarts and where everyone was...including Sev. 'The tree.' He thought and went off, going to find his friend.

His Quidditch trained body worked hard, sprinting through the castle

He soon arrived at the tree and saw Sev crying, he knew he must've felt terrible about the whole thing. After all...From what he recalled, Lily AND attacking him with that curse...It would make anyone hurt.

Quietly, Harry went over to Sev and sat down next to him.

A hand on his shoulder

Sev jerked up and turned to the side where he felt his shoulder being touched. His eyes were red from crying and flinched, reclusing himself away from him.

Harry just looked at his friend, trying to grab his attention

Sev tried to turn away, trying not to see his 'friend'. How could they be friends after what he did?

"Sev." Harry spoke gently. "I'm sorry."

And Sev broke down crying

Harry didn't know what to do but hug him, just trying to be a friend.

He patted Sev's back, sighing

It took a few minutes, nearly a half hour before Sev stopped crying and the two just rested outside and leaned on the tree. "I was a fool." Sev frowned

"No, you're not. You're...Human." Harry answered. "Honestly, I'D be angry too if I found that out."

"But I almost killed you. How can you just shrug it off?" Sev asked, looking at him.

"Use to it." Harry joked

Sev blinked in shock at that. Harry was used to death he just shrugs it off? What kind of person WAS he? "Still...I'm sorry."

"Sev, I forgive you." Harry answered simply, looking at his friend and extended his hand. "Honestly."

Sev sniffed gently and took Harry's hand and shook it gently. "Thank you." He answered

"Anytime pal."

The two got back up and headed back to their rooms, honestly...it was just a hectic few days. Some downtime was needed.

The Sisters, Lily and Alice were sitting around a table where they were trying to figure out how to make up to Harry.

They had tried several ideas but they kept failing to come up with something they agreed would work

"Maybe...We could be his 'maids' for a while?" Alice suggested

"Yeah but isn't that repeating the problem?" Cissy asked

"We wouldn't have to do anything sexual. Just...Do what he tells us." Alice answered, making a simple argument and Bella gave her a look

"O-Okay. Sorry." Alice apologised and looked down.

"This is hard." Dromeda frowned. "Harry knows almost everything about us and we hardly know anything about him."

"... Yeah..." The others sighed

"Does...Doesn't he like Quidditch?" Cissy thought, trying to think back to the autumn.

"He seems to." Lilly nodded

"Could we get him some Quidditch gear?" Alice asked

"Yeah, but the team is filled for the year." Dromeda answered

"So? He can still play casually." Bella smiled

"Okay, so...We can get him some Quidditch gear?" Cissy asked

"Sounds good to me." Lily agreed.

"Yeah." They nodded

"So...next Hogsmeade trip?" Cissy asked

"Duh." Dromeda rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Bella nodded confidently

Over with Harry, he was resting on his own bed...but he was writing on parchments, trying to get up to date with his homework.

It was rather rough

"Urgh...I need help." He groaned, he usually had help with the Sisters and Lily.

He looked at the ceiling, his mind overworked

He sighed heavily and was lying on his back. 'Mum...Can you help?' He thought

"Of course." Death nodded as she appeared

Harry didn't jump and smiled. She was a sight for sore eyes. "Hey, can you help me with this? I'm struggling with these parts."

"Of course." She nodded, sitting next to him

"History of Magic, Charms and Arithmancy." Harry pointed.

"I see that you've sailed through Defence Against the Dark Arts." Death smiled

Harry shrugged and smiled. "My best subject."

Death chuckled. "Who do you wish for me to summon?"

"... Summon?" He asked

"I can bring one soul back from the afterlife to help you in your studies." Death answered.

"Really?" He blinked

"Yes, but it's one soul for only twenty-four hours. The dead deserve to rest." Death answered

"Oh, yeah. I understand that." Harry nodded in understanding. "Can't you just help me yourself?"

"I can do that as well, Master." Death nodded. "I just wanted to give you the option should you require it."

"Thank you." Harry answered, sitting up and conversed his homework with his mother...she was surprisingly amazing at all this.

Well, she did have a lot of experience

The two continued like this until the homework was done. And none too soon because Harry felt his stomach grumble. "Oops. Guess I almost forgot about dinner."

"Master." Death giggled

"Sorry. I've been on my back for the last week so...meals just came to me." Harry joked.

"Don't get TOO used to that, Master. Go on, go to dinner." Death ushered him on as she kissed him gently

"Okay, okay." Harry nodded and left.

Death waited until her Master left and sighed gently.

As Harry walked to the Great Hall, he felt a sense of relief. He felt that things were going to be better.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

flame55: Glad you like it.

jedimasterb10: Wait and see, we've got plans.

LostinReality420: Thanks very much, and we will.

Prathamesh Bodhe: Boom, here we go.

Halcumbie: We haven't. Who said that we did?

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

halcumbie: Where did we say we gave up on it?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later, Harry and Sev had reformed their friendship and were working on their potion. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Harry's girlfriends were avoiding him as best as they could.

Harry was worried that he did something wrong, but Sev told him that they're probably giving him space since they sent him to the hospital in the first place.

"I guess, Sev; but I can't help but feel like I'm alienating them. Or...they're alienating me?" Harry asked

"Harry, you're a good guy. Just take this time to relax. Okay?" Sev answered even if he was a bit jealous of Harry and still slightly mad at him

"Yeah...Yeah, okay." He nodded. "I think this the right one." Harry pointed to the last ingredient.

"Are you sure?" Sev asked, looking at the ingredient Harry chose.

"No." Harry flinched "But we have ruled out basically everything else."

"Well...Occam's Razor and a process of elimination." Sev answered, picking up the last ingredient and poured it into the vial, letting the potion synthesize and bubble.

The two sat there, waiting nervously

The two saw their potion bubble and froth in the vials, shifting from one vial to the next, each beaker the liquid changed colour, From purple to blue, to green to red. But when it came to the last part...it became a vivid lilac.

"Did it work?" Harry asked

"I...I'm not sure. But...I believe so." Sev answered, looking at the potion and unshackled it from its grip.

The two looked at the potion and their faces broke into grins

"We did it! We flaming did it!" Harry laughed heartily

"We did it!" Sev cheered

"Did we write down the last ingredient?" Harry asked

Sev blinked and nodded, writing down the last part in his potions book. "Have now!"

Harry exhaled happily. This potion was going to help so many people.

The two high-fived lightly before they set everything down carefully and ran off to get Professor Slughorn

With their potion made, they were almost bouncing with each step. But now, they had to tell their professor.

They needed to show him

Unknown to the pair of them, someone was sneaking around their work, looking at their stuff. But they didn't know who it was.

Harry and Sev arrived at Professor Slughorn's room, knocking on the door to grab his attention.

"Hello?" He asked, opening the door

"Professor." Sev and Harry spoke

"Boys, what're you doing here? I thought you would've been in Hogsmeade today." Professor Slughorn asked

"We've created a new potion." Harry responded

"I beg your pardon?" Professor Slughorn asked

"We just had to show you." Sev followed up "We've been working on it for months."

"You have?" The Professor asked. "Well, come in. Show me."

"It's not with us." Harry shook his head "We left it in the room we have been preparing it in, keeping it safe."

"Ah, very good. Well. Let the dog see the rabbit." Professor Slughorn got out of his office and looked at them. "Let me see your set up."

*time skip*

Harry and Sev had explained and shown Professor Slughorn their potion and their set up. The two were supposed to be excited...but unfortunately. Someone had come into their room and destroyed vials. They couldn't find the potion though.

The three were shocked, seeing the make shift lab ransacked the way it was

"Merlin's Beard...What happened?" Professor Slughorn gasped in shock, seeing this appalling sight.

"What? Who? How?" Harry rubbed his shaggy hair.

Sev was trying to look around for any clues. But he found the violet potion deep within the wreckage.

"It's okay." Sev signed in relief

"Thank god for that." Harry sighed in agreement

"Is that the potion?" Slughorn asked

"Yes, the first one of its kind." Sev nodded and carefully handed it over.

"Many have said that. So what is it?" Slughorn asked

"It's a potion to help people that are suffering with an Obscurus. Those who've suppressed their magic because of fear can now be helped without losing control." Harry explained "It was Sev's idea."

"No, I only brought the subject of Obscurus up since you looked malnourished. You suggested we make a potion." Sev said, trying to deny the praise he deserved showing how humble he had grown

"And I meant it as a joke. You got into the idea and wanted to help people. Sev, this was your idea. Your baby. I was just here to help the delivery." Harry said, wanting his friend to have the praise he deserved... And made a joke about it

"Well, it seems that both of you have produced the potion. Set-up aside...I believe that both of you deserve congratulations." Professor Slughorn spoke

"Thank you sir." They nodded

"Now, I think you two need to test the potion out...while also needing to patent it." Professor Slughorn added, giving them some advice.

"Yeah." Harry nodded

Sev crossed his fingers and looked at Harry. "Here's hoping it DOES work."

"It WILL." Harry nodded. "One thing though...Who broke our equipment?"

*elsewhere*

Scurrying through the halls of the hall, leading to a hidden location in the school, a small rat was going to find something...but this wasn't just a normal rat. It was Pettigrew, who had changed himself back to normal and was meeting someone. "I-I broke the stuff."

"Good." The voice of the one he was meeting replied, hidden in shadows... And then the curtain fell, filling the room with light and revealing Lucius Malfoy

"What else would you like?" Pettigrew asked nervously and cautiously.

"Nothing for now. You've done enough." Lucius answered. 'Potter will pay for taking my fiancee. And Severus will be dragged down WITH him!'

He thought, beginning his plot to be the next Dark Lord...

Yes you can laugh now

We now travel to the Headmaster's room, Dumbledore was seeing the progress of all the students. In terms of points, Ravenclaw was in the lead, but that wasn't neither here nor there for the moment.

He cared little about the House Cup

Right now...He was concerned about Harry. He was soaring through his lessons, his history seemed sketchy...Everything was now a red-flag for him.

The old man was becoming obsessed about something he did not know

'Who are you, Harry Potter? First Voldemort dies after you've been here a few months. Your striking similarity to James Potter...What ARE you?' He mumbled to himself.

The Phoenix in his office sighed in its bird like way

"What're you sighing for, Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked, turning to his pet even if he didn't understand him

Dumbledore got up out of his chair and began to think, relaying all his thoughts on this subject...And the only person who was with Harry and him at the same time was 'Minerva. I'll have to ask her.'

He nodded, leaving his office. His plan underway

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

WhiteEagle1985: Thanks man.

jedimasterb10: Yep, things are going to go a little different now.

te. Nellis: Thanks mate.

Charlee56: Thanks for your input.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was now December, the holidays were underway and Harry and Sev were waiting for the patent of their potion to come through. They had sealed away their notes and kept their potion a secret since the break-in of their room and destruction of their set up

Harry wasn't sure where he was going to stay for Christmas but honestly he felt like he was going to have fun this holiday

"What're you thinking, Harry?" Sev asked

"Nothing much. Just...thinking of staying here for the holidays." Harry answered

"Nowhere to go to?" Sev asked, not trying to sound harsh "Didn't you move here with your mother?"

"Yeah, that's right." Harry nodded and laughed awkwardly as he realised this entire situation and his... Twisted truth

'Oh man. What the hell am I gonna do?' Harry thought to himself. 'I don't have a house.'

"Well, maybe-" Sev began to speak before he saw The Sisters, Lily and Alice walking to them.

"Hey Harry." They smiled

"Hey everyone." Harry waved smiling at them.

"Hey, Sev. Merry Christmas." Lily spoke kindly.

"It's not for another few weeks, Lily." Sev responded with a small smile making her chuckle

"Any plans for the holiday?" Dromeda asked

"Not really. But it's a thought in process." Sev answered "Might go travelling. If I had the money."

"Spent all your money in Hogsmeade?" Bella asked, not trying to sound mean

"No. Live with a muggle family. Travelling is expensive." He replied

"Ah, okay." Bella nodded

"Could we have Christmas here?" Cissy suggested

"Huh?" The group asked

"What do you mean?" Alice followed up

"Well...I know WE don't want to go home this Christmas. And if Sev isn't going anywhere...Maybe we could all have like a slumber party until the new year?" Cissy clarified. "Stay in the castle like normal students?"

"Cissy...We're ANYTHING but 'normal'." Dromeda answered

"But it's an idea." Cissy blushed

"We know." Harry nodded

"You COULD come around to my house...but I doubt my sister would like it." Lily frowned, thinking about her own family.

'Aunt Petunia...I had almost forgotten about her.' Harry thought to himself.

He shuddered, hating those memories

"Are you okay?" Dromeda asked

"Just. The chill in the air." Harry white lied.

"What about you, Harry? Doesn't your mum allow guests?" Bella asked

"Not sure." He smiled nervously

"Could you ask?" Lily asked

"I...COULD. Not sure how she'd react." Harry answered and started walking away

"She's not good with guests." Bella frowned

Over with Harry, he was biting his thumbnail in worry; how WOULD his mum react?

... Did he really not have a place to stay?!

"Oh, HELL!" He whispered, getting to his room.

"Master." Death spoke kindly, seeing him enter but then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I-" Harry began to ask before seeing that Death was now wearing a festive version of her cloak. "... Wow."

She was wearing a red cloak with a white trim, her boob-window was still there, but with holly shaped stitching.

"Thank you, Master." She smiled

"Um...Mum, I've. Well...I want to ask you something." Harry nervously asked

"What is it?" Death asked

"... Do we have a home?" He blinked

Death blinked at that and realised...SHE had a home. But her master didn't.

"Yes, Master. We have a home." Death answered

"We do?! Where is it?!" He gasped

"It is a castle. Built long ago and guarded by magic so ancient it couldn't be considered magic anymore." Death answered.

"... Can I, the girls and Sev stay there?" He asked

Death looked at Harry and floated next to him. "Master, it is my home."

"Oh. I'm-" Harry began to apologise for sounding forward and/or rude.

"And you are my Master. I trust you. And if you trust your girlfriends and Severus...I will allow it." Death answered with a reassuring smile.

Harry exhaled happily, feeling relieved

"However. There ARE rules." Death instructed, raising a finger.

"I kind of guessed." Harry answered as Death began to explain her rules to him

Over back by the others, they were waiting on Harry, thinking that he went to the owlery to give his mother a letter or something

He soon returned, smiling

"Well?" Lily asked kindly.

"She says that you can come." Harry answered

The group sighed and cheered slightly, hearing that Harry's mother was happy to have them sleep over.

"But...she gave a few rules." Harry added

"What rules?" Bella asked

"We each get our own rooms when we sleep. For one." Harry listed off. "Second, there's a bit of a curfew for the holiday. Guess she wants us to remain happy for Christmas." He smirked

"A curfew?" Bella grumbled

"Just until Christmas. After that, we can stay up for as long as we want." Harry answered, reassuring her.

"Fine." She huffed

"And...No snacking before Christmas. She's got a BIG dinner planned." Harry finished up.

"Oh, come on." Alice frowned

"Her rules, not mine." Harry answered making everyone sigh

"I guess...that's a fair offer." Lily spoke, thinking about the rules. "The last two are only temporary for the holiday; right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Harry nodded

"Well...As long as we get to stay for the holiday. I'm alright with a couple of rules." Cissy answered with the others nodding in agreement

"Well...If she'll have us, she's probably reasonable." Sev answered, not having met her before.

*time skip*

The group were now walking out to a VERY large castle. Ordained with a large lush garden and onyx gate, surrounding it. A marble fountain with flowing water, large parapets and towers. Standing tall over the group.

"...Your mum lives HERE?!" Bella's mouth and eyes widened

"Yeah." Harry nodded, trying to hide his amazement

"I think so." Harry nodded as they all walked to the main doors, carrying their travel cases behind them.

He was amazed by this place

Inside the house were a large number of tapestries, vases and fine furnishings. Death was standing there seeing her son and his friends. "Hello everyone, welcome to our home."

She greeted in her human disguise but with the dress Harry had seen her in a few days ago

"Hello, Mrs Potter." Sev spoke respectfully.

"H-Hi, Mrs Potter." The girls nervously responded, still scared of her from when they accidentally exhausted Harry.

Yet their eyes drifting to her boob window

'Oh boy.' The group thought.

"I'll show you to your rooms now." Death spoke, leading the way. "Unless you rather be part of the furnishings?" She joked which knocked then all out of their stupor

"C-Coming mum." Harry answered, bringing his luggage up the stairs.

The interior of the hall was long and large, two sets of stairs split through the hall, into a landing opposite of each other showing numerous rooms on either side.

"This place is certainly large and unique." Sev commented

"Thank you, it's been part of my family for a long time." Death answered. "Harry, Sev. Your rooms are here. Ladies, I will show you to your rooms."

"... Why doesn't Harry have his own room? Doesn't he live here?" Cissy blinked

"Yeah, why are you showing him his room?" Bella asked

Harry blinked in shock, he didn't think of that.

"Well...His main bedroom is. Being. Fixed up." Death answered, trying to think of a convincing half-truth as she sweater a bit "The roof and floorboards are getting a big old so while he's been at school I've been moving all his stuff out, cleaning it and it's being fixed up. The company is off for the holidays so it's not really safe at the moment."

"Oh, okay." Cissy answered. "I guess that makes sense."

"Hey, I wonder how...MERLIN'S BEARD!" Lily wondered about the size of her room and saw that it was HUGE.

"... Wow..." Alice blinked

"This is bigger than the rooms in our dorm!" Bella gasped

"It's bigger than our rooms back HOME!"Dromeda added

The three nodded, looking nervous

"Well, make yourselves comfortable. Dinner is at six." Death spoke respectfully before she walked off

"Thanks, Mum." Harry called out. 'That was a close one!' He thought in relief.

"Right, I'm gonna go exploring. Anyone want to join?" Bella asked after she put her luggage on her bed.

"Sure." Dromeda nodded

"Harry, do you mind if we have a look around?" Cissy asked

"Um, yeah. Okay. Just...Don't go anywhere you're not supposed to." Harry answered, trying to be as 'normal' sounding when it came to this. To be honest, HE needed a map of this place too.

This was so weird

"Harry, I've got to ask...Do you have a personal laboratory?" Sev asked, popping his head around from the corner.

"Err...Why don't we look-GO to the living room? We don't have to go whole hog on the first night." Harry spoke nervously.

He laughed a bit, trying to give a convincing smile

"O-kay...?" Sev answered cautiously. "Then we'll just go to the living room."

Harry nodded, warning signals flashing in his head as he realised what was going on... Before, suddenly, the Marauder's map 'turned on' only with a different image on it

It began to shift and change, turning from Hogwarts to Death's castle! 'H-how? Did it just...No. I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.'

He turned to Sev and smiled "The house is so big I haven't even been in most of these hallways let alone the rooms. So I've got a map." He explained cheesily

"A map?" Sev raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Take a look." Harry answered, showing it.

"Helpful." Sev nodded

"Lead the way."

Harry nodded and opened the map, showing the way and saw the names of his friends and Death was on the map. Was this a gift from Death?

Who knows right now

"Okay, down here. Through the corridor. To the right...Here we go." Harry spoke, flipping through the map and showed the living room.

Large with long seating settees, single seats, a large bookcase.

"Beautiful." Sev nodded

"Yeah...It is." Harry nodded.

"I wonder if we'll get the Queen's speech?" Sev joked lightly.

"Probably, she gives it every year." Harry responded with a smirk.

Over with the girls...they were getting lost. "What about this way?" Dromeda spoke

"I think we came from that way." Bella groaned

The five grumbled as they opened a door... Revealing what looked like a dungeon that had dozens of whips, nipple clamps, paddles, dildos and more.

The girls looked on is shock and squeaked lightly as Cissy SLOWLY. Closed. The door.

CLICK

"Um...Should we...never talk about this?" Alice asked

"Talk about what?" Death grinned from behind them

"GAH!" The girls jumped in fright, turning back to Mrs Potter.

"M-Mrs Potter. We-We were just-" Dromeda tried to answer but was still flustered and she was kissed

"HMM?!" Dromeda gasped as she felt Mrs Potter's lips on hers.

Death broke the kiss, licking her lips

"If you wanted to look around, you could've asked." Death smiled as she opened the door again, a black smoke flowing out of the room almost hypnotically

"Would you like to look inside?" Death asked with the girls entering without even thinking

Death chuckled lightly as the girls entered the room and the door once more closed behind them.

Downstairs, Harry and Sev were almost oblivious of what was happening.

Especially as they found the TV

And right now, they were watching a British comedy which got the two laughing.

"This Dad's Army thing is funny." Harry smiled

"Yeah, it's got some great quotes." Sev nodded

"Yeah." Harry nodded

Harry stretched out in tiredness and slight hunger. "I wonder where everyone else is?"

"No idea." Sev shrugged

Meanwhile, upstairs, five girls screamed in ecstasy as Death laughed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

MeteorElDrago: Yes they will.

Guest chapter 20 . Mar 29: Yes, she HAS got plans.

WhiteEagle1985: Thanks very much

Khatix: Thanks very much, and yes, she HAS taken over the job...Just not yet.

PolarWriter95: Hey, you got the abbreviation. *Smile*

Zanotronxl: Harry's fetish is whatever he wants. Grey's fetish is his own. Mine is basic normal stuff, I'm not that exciting; and succubi. Thanks for the nice words; Death owns her own house in the Void.

 **Here is a review answered from our own GreyKing46:**

Zanotronxl: Personally? Fan of women's legs in stockings or panty hose.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was now before the dawn on Christmas, everyone in the house was asleep. The boys were sleeping in their large beds thinking about either being a potion's master and being with their family.

Guess who's who.

One by one the household awoke and made their way downstairs

Each of them yawned as they headed downstairs, Harry wearing a Gryffindor red dressing gown over his pyjamas.

They all made their way to the living room, seeing the bed-headed friends.

"Morning everyone. Merry Christmas." Harry smiled

The girls just groaned a bit, showing how much they WEREN'T morning people

"Oh~, sorry." He answered, giving them all a Christmas hug.

They all returned it, Death walking downstairs

"Good morning everyone, Merry Christmas." Death smiled, wearing a black dressing gown that tried its best to hide her ample bosom.

Sev directed his sight to the floor, not wanting to see anything that she didn't want him to see. "Good morning, Mrs Potter."

"Morning." Harry smiled

"I hope everyone's ready for presents." Death responded, walking to the living room.

They nodded, sitting around the fire

Death waved her hand and brought over a small number of presents, some small individual presents were under the tree.

"Um, ladies first." Harry offered.

"Y... You first Mrs Potter." Cissy said nervously with a blush

"Why thank you, Narcissa." Death smiled, opening a present.

This present was from Harry and it was a familiar book

"Oh?" She blinked as she opened it.

"It's a photo album...I thought it would be nice." Harry answered

"Thank you." She smiled, kissing his forehead

"My turn?" Lily asked nervously.

"Of course you can." Death answered, letting Lily open her present.

Lily nodded, opening it shyly

Inside was a special necklace with a name band which made her blush "Thank you Mrs Potter." She commented, closing the box so no one saw it

"My turn?" Bella asked

"Of course." Death nodded, letting her do so and she found a similar necklace

"Thank you, Mrs Potter." Bella answered

"May I?" Dromeda asked

"Of course." Death nodded and did the same with Alice.

The two soon opened their presents and found identical necklaces.

"Thank you, Mrs Potter." The two answered

'What is with the present hiding?" Sev wondered

"Why don't you go next, Sev?" Harry offered

"Um, sure. Okay." Sev nodded and opened the present and looked inside.

It was a new potion tool kit that Lily had gotten him

"I knew your old one was getting old." She smiled

"I...Thank you, Lily." Sev answered kindly looking at her.

The two smiled and nodded

"My turn." Harry said, grabbing his present

"I hope you enjoy it." Death smiled, letting Harry open his present.

He nodded, looking down at it curiously

Inside was a small set of keys and a ring with the similar symbol that was on the front gates. The one with the triangle symbol as the insignia.

"What's this?" He asked

"The ring. It shows you are the next head of our family." She smiled "And the key... Go look outside."

Harry blinked in confusion and went to the window to look outside.

Outside he was a motorcycle

"I. Is. Is that-?" Harry gasped

"A motorcycle. Yes." Death smiled and nodded

"Whoa! What?" The girls and Sev asked in shock as they looked outside as well

"I. Mum I don't know what to say." Harry whispered.

"'Thank you, Mum'?" Death smirked jokingly.

He nodded, hugging her

Death chuckled lightly. "I hope you realise, that you DO have to get a licence before you can fully ride it."

"I'll make you proud." Harry answered and hugged her still.

"I know you will." She nodded "And your real present is tonight." She whispered

Harry blushed; was she REALLY suggesting what he thinks she was saying?

He didn't have time for that as more presents where exchanged and opened, time ticking away as they all enjoyed the Christmas morn

And a little while later; the group were sitting in the living room, in their clothes now after taking a shower or bath, whatever they preferred, and were watching TV.

"Hiccup! Excuse me." Lily blushed

"It's fine, sign of a great meal." Death answered with a smile

The sun was setting, the group beginning to grow tired

"You know, I think it might be time to get ready for bed." Death thought aloud.

"If you would excuse me." Sev nodded

"Sure man, night." Harry waved leaving him alone with the girls

"So...Just us now." Harry coughed lightly, blushing and worried while Death grinned.

"Um...What do I get the feeling we're not sleeping tonight?" Harry whispered in worry

"You're not." They all said

"I. Err. I thought you didn't like last time. I got put in hospital." Harry turned to his mother.

"That was before **I** was keeping an eye on things." She smiled "Besides, we are on holiday. We can sleep as long as we want after we've finished. No worries about school."

"Ah." Harry blushed and noted the necklaces around the girl's necks. "Um, your Christmas gifts?" Harry asked

"Yes." They answered

"It's a little 'gift' for them to know who they belong too." Death winked and smiled.

Harry gulped, looking at all the necklaces and what was written upon them

'Lord Potter's Pet' was around Lily's neck, 'Lord Black's Pet' was around Bella's neck, 'Lord Peverell's Pet' was around Dromeda's neck, Teacher's Pet' was around Alice's neck and 'Lord Gryffindor's Pet' was around Cissy's neck.

"I... Peverell? Gryffindor?" He blinked

"Your ancestors. On your grandfather's side." Death explained with a smile.

"... Oh..." Peter blinked before he commented "But... They aren't my slaves, I love them."

"We know." Cissy answered nervously. "But...Your mother."

"It's more like. 'Play-time dress up'." Lily followed up.

"Err." Harry's eyes widened in confusion.

"Think of it as 'role-play'...Master." Dromeda answered, kissing his cheek and then his neck and then his lips

'Oh my gosh.' Harry thought in shock...and then felt faint. He wasn't used to something like this. Sure there was that time he passed out, but that was one at a time but the girls were not letting him pass out as they took turns kissing him

Harry panted gently, feeling each girl kiss him and unintentionally grope one of the girls...He didn't know which one, but he was holding one of their hips.

"Harry~." Cissy moaned gently, feeling his hand on her hip and near her soft buttocks.

"So-" Harry almost apologised before Lily kissed him and they lead him away to Death's bedroom

"Oh my god." He whispered as he heard the door click behind him.

"S-So. Um...Wh-what're we doing?" Harry asked nervously with a gulp.

"You're their 'teacher'." Death answered making Alice blush and backing up

"Um. 'Teacher'?" Harry asked as the girls smiled and sat ready for him.

"Yes, sir." The girls answered as they were suddenly in school girl outfits

"Oh my gosh." Harry whispered and almost got a bloody nose. 'Wait...Act like a 'teacher'.' He thought

... And blanking

"Shoot, how do I do this?" Harry whispered

"Allow me." Death spoke, standing up. "Alright, class. Pay attention." Her tone was commanding but not harsh, grabbing their attention. "Today, we're going to learn about sexual practices...and how they can be used properly."

She began to remove her dress, smiling eagerly

"M-Mum? Um. Wh-what're you-?" Harry gulped, nervous about having his mother stripping before his girlfriends.

Oh, ye who knows little.

Death was wearing a black leather corset with silver thread, fishnet stockings and the same symbol that was around the house.

'...Whoa.' Harry's eyes widened and he felt himself get hard by the sight of her.

"Time for some fun, headmaster Potter." She giggled

"'Fun'? Right." Harry gulped in worry. "O-Okay."

He looked over all the girls, finding them all VERY sexy

He thought of how a teacher WOULD speak. Not like Snape, or McGonagall...Maybe something all his own? "Alright, class. I hope you've been doing your homework, cause...we're...going to review it." Harry instructed.

"Oh no!" Alice gasped nervously

"Is there something WRONG, Alice?" Harry asked, folding his arms and looked at her

"I-I haven't done it, Sir." Alice 'admitted'

"Really?" Harry responded with a raised eyebrow.

"That certainly won't do, Ms Alice. Come here." Death ordered sternly, acting like a teacher.

She nodded, walking forward while she looked down

"Now, why didn't you do your homework?" Harry asked

"I was... Busy."

"'Busy'? That's not a very good reason." Death answered

"Well, you're going to have to do it now, then." Harry followed up, getting into the swing of it as the two bent Alice over a table

"Now, this is your punishment." Death spoke

'Err. Punishment?' Harry thought, hoping that Death would hear him.

'Of course.' Death responded with a nod. "For a naughty girl like this, she needs a spanking."

Alice blushed at that, having her butt exposed by Death lifting her skirt with a wooden paddle in her hand

'Isn't that a bit much?' Harry thought to talk to Death.

'It's alright, Master. We've had some practice.' Death smiled.

'...Do I WANT to ask?' Harry thought in worry.

Alice whimpered, wiggling her hips

Death gave a single slap with the paddle, letting Alice mew happily.

"Now girls, pay attention. Otherwise, this will happen to you." Death spoke like a teacher, slapping Alice's bottom again.

The girls nodded, looking and blushing

The spanking continued for a good minute, until Alice's bottom was red under the panties.

"Now, be a good girl and do your homework now." Death ordered

"Yes Ms." She nodded, kneeling down in front of Harry

"Oh?" Harry blinked and saw Alice by his waist and felt his trousers being pulled down.

She smiled, kissing his penis

Harry blushed and smiled, biting his lower lip as he felt Alice's soft lips on his member before it began to get harder with each gentle kiss

He moaned, Death kissing him

The sight of Mother and Son kissing, made the girls' eyes widen but it also turned them on.

Harry cupped Death's cheek and continued to passionately kiss her while his cock was now erect and pushed past Alice's lips and into her mouth.

She was bobbing her head quickly, the other girls coming over to worship Death's body

'Is. Is this real?' Harry thought before he came into Alice's mouth, just drunk in pleasure. 'If it is, I can die happy.'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

Dcoon: It'll come soon.

Geekymom: Thanks.

Calebros: Sorry, my bad.

Danny0829: Thanks very much.

 **Here's a review answered from our own GreyKing46:**

Calebros: Editing fail. It happens sometimes

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was now on the turn for February, a LOT had been going on over the holidays at Castle Potter and everyone there had a great time.

Harry and his harem where walking off the bright red train, happy

"Think we'll have a good year?" Lily asked

"I think so." Harry nodded

"Hogsmeade this weekend?" Bella asked

"Sure, just have to talk to Sev about it before we do anything." Harry answered

Dromeda nodded and kissed him, the group going their own ways once they entered the great hall

"Here's hoping." Harry crossed his fingers for a good year.

He sat down at the Gryffindor table, smiling

"Welcome back, everyone." Dumbledore spoke, looking over everyone.

His eyes still filled with 'grandfatherly love' but it felt a bit... Forced now

The students looked at each other and went back to their meals, a little worried, but they paid it no mind.

They began to eat, cautiously but happy

Harry was sitting next to Lily and Alice, the three enjoying this, but it was a bit more or less awkward due to the holidays.

... Let's just say, complicated

The group soon headed back to their dorm rooms, while Harry went back to the Room of Requirement, not having forgotten how much the room had helped him.

Plus it was basically his room

He sighed gently and smiled. "Good to be back."

He fell on his bed, sighing happily, as Death appeared and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly

"You've grown, Master. I'm so proud of you." Death commented

"Thanks." He sighed happily, enjoying the feeling

Death smiled gently, before sensing something.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked

"I hear...wings." Death answered, as the sound of wings filled the Room of Requirement.

And then a random ball of flames just erupted in the air

"Fawkes?" Harry asked as they saw the flames land in front of him. The Phoenix looked exhausted and wounded

Tired, like it would burn any second

"Hang on, let me get a basin or something." Harry got up and looked around.

He grabbed the first thing he could, a pot, and placed it under the phoenix

Fawkes hopped into the pot and immolated itself, turning into ash and rested inside.

"Must've been his burning day." Harry commented

"Didn't you see his bruises?" Death asked

"Huh?" Harry blinked, not that good with birds. Besides Hedwig... He missed her

"He's gotten bruises on his body." Death answered

"I. I didn't notice." Harry frowned, being ashamed with himself.

"You couldn't have known. And now that Fawkes is reborn, his bruises are healed." Death answered "Besides I am Death herself. If anyone can tell when an immortal like a phoenix is injured, it is I."

"That makes sense. But...Who'd do this to Fawkes?" Harry asked

"Do you have to guess?" Death frowned

"I just can't believe he'd do it." Harry frowned. To him, Fawkes seemed like Dumbledore's Hedwig.

A small feeble squawk came from the ashes of the pot, revealing a bald little Phoenix with a black beak. Fawkes looked up to Harry with saddened eyes, but looked happy to be here with him.

"He's become paranoid, Master. He is lashing out. Didn't you notice earlier?" Death responded

"Old age and stress?" Harry shrugged, giving his reason why Dumbledore seemed out of it

"'Old age'? Possibly. 'Stress'? Most likely. He's been fixated on you, Master. Trying to deduce WHO you are. Ever since Riddle died, he has been asking questions." Death answered

"He is going insane."

"But. This is-" Harry tried to understand it, but the only answer he was coming to was...Death was right. Dumbledore WAS going insane.

He sighed, hoping someone would be able to deal with him

"Mum...What can we do? I mean, **I** can't go against Dumbledore." Harry answered, not doubting himself but...seeing a person he respected spiral down into insanity

Plus Dumbledore was much stronger than he was with more experience. Harry knew he was good but... It was like comparing an amateur boxer with a lot of talent against the world champion

"Just wait. He will make a mistake or find another outlet. It will all work out. I promise." Death smiled

*Time Skip*

Over in the Slytherin dorm, The Sisters were back in their shared room while trying to ignore the pomposity of Lucius Malfoy.

Something they had gotten very good at. They basically just walked past him into their room

"Ah~, room, sweet room." Bella joked

"Ha, ha." Dromeda rolled her eyes as they put their bodies on the bed.

Cissy was lying on her bed happily, touching her neck gently, feeling the necklace underneath only to gasp in shock, her sisters suddenly on her bed and running their fingers over her legs and ass

Cissy mewed and bit her lower lip, feeling her lower half being teased.

"We need to help each other get the edge off when Harry isn't here, right?" Belle smiled "And we don't mind enjoying each other when we ARE with Harry, right? So... Why not be a bit... Incestuous?"

"O-Okay." Cissy blushed. "But...Don't be weird."

"No promises." Dromeda answered, kissing her on the lips.

Yep, weird was already crossed

"Lock." Bella pointed to the door, locking it from their side, now they could go all out. "Now~." Bella pulled up Bella's skirt and kissed her panty covered pussy

Cissy moaned into Dromeda's mouth, feeling her legs lock around Bella's back, just to keep her there.

The two sisters grinned, pleasuring their sister

Dromeda pulled back, opening Cissy's shirt to expose her bra covered bosom and fondled them

Skirts where removed, shirts thrown away, underwear carefully taken off

Bella chuckled, looking at Cissy with glistening eyes. "Now...Let's play."

"AH~!" Cissy gasped as the room was filled with her moans.

Elsewhere in the castle, Lily and Alice were getting ready for bed.

"This was a crazy two weeks." Lily commented

"Yes, it was. I've got to be honest...Most fun I've had." Alice agreed

Lily nodded and giggled

The two headed off to sleep, letting their heads land on their pillows.

*Time Skip*

The lessons were under way, Harry and his friends were currently in their potion's lesson, the groups having their own problems with their potions except for Harry and Sev.

Although Harry and Sev had been teaching the girls

"Alright everyone, that's the lesson." Professor Slughorn spoke, ending the lesson

The class nodded, packing up

"So, heading to the library later?" Harry asked Sev

"Possibly...I'm still anxious about the patent." Sev answered

"It'll be fine." Harry reassured him.

He patted his friend's back, smiling

"I hope you're right." Sev nodded as they left for their next lessons.

"I've got Charms. I'll see you later." Harry spoke

"See you later." Sev waved

The two nodded, walking in different directions

Going to Charms, Harry saw Hufflepuff students joining him. 'Same as always.'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

ashton millman: Not sure what you mean by that, if I'm honest.

Hakuorofan7: Yep. Yes. And yes, Death is right.

hitgirl555: Thanks for enjoying it. Did I? Sorry.

Daniel6: Yes, Death's description is from Oobidoobi's work. Wait and see.

jedimasterb10: Don't worry, things will get better.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days later, heading into Valentine's Day. And there was a heavy air about the castle, something was lingering around the air

And no, it wasn't love potions

It was a heavy atmosphere, leading to the teacher's table.

"How're you doing?" Harry asked Sev.

"Same. Well...All things considered." Sev sighed. "Valentine's Day...Never liked it."

'You and me both.' Harry thought rubbing his hand, reminded of Umbridge.

"You're rubbing it again." Sev noted

"Huh?" Harry blinked in confusion

"Didn't think I'd notice? That scar on your hand. I didn't want to say anything but it seems that it triggers something." Sev answered. "What happened?"

"... A bad teacher." Harry said

"What a bitch." Sev sighed and apologised.

"Yeah." Harry nodded

"... How'd you know she was a woman?"

"50/50 guess." Sev answered. "I had to be right SOME -how."

"True." Harry laughed

"I'm not looking forward to the Valentine's Day decorations in Hogsmeade." Sev followed up

"Why?"

"Too much pink. The heart decorations get everywhere." Sev explained as they arrived in their lesson

"Ah." Harry nodded

"Good morning everyone." Their teacher spoke, seeing them walk in.

*time skip*

Harry was on his own, pondering what to get his girlfriends. Nothing anything big or crazy, but just a little present. Maybe some chocolate.

Homemade?

"Yeah, that's a good idea." He nodded

"What is a good idea, Master?" Death appeared beside him

"Handmade Valentine's chocolate." He commented

"Oh, that's wonderful. Do you need any help?" Death offered.

"I'd rather do it on my own if I'm honest. I think it'll taste better if I try and fail on my own." Harry answered "Plus I am a good cook."

"Well. I trust you, Master." Death answered, kissing his cheek.

"The Dursley's got one thing right for me." He smiled

Death nodded and frowned at that. Even though during those times, she was VERY close to her Master at that point due to their punishments, it was still hard for her to see him like that.

So she cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply

Harry replied with an equal deep kiss, holding her close...while trying to hold back his urges

Even as his thumb brushed her covered nipple for a second

Death gently broke the kiss and looked at her Master. "Until Valentine's?" She asked

"Until then." He nodded

She nodded, disappearing

Harry sighed in relief and smiled, rubbing his hands and was eager to get ready to make those chocolates.

*with the girls*

"So, what're we going to get for Harry?" Alice asked her fellow harem members

"What are we going to get each other?" Lily joked "And we can't do the sexy stuff again. It's too repetitive."

"Harry's probably going to get us something nice as well. We don't want to get the same as him." Cissy agreed.

"So: no sexy and no...whatever Harry will get us. Which is something difficult cause we don't know what he's gonna get." Bella agreed

"... Some new cloths?" Dromeda suggested out of the blue "He doesn't have many outfits. Like... Three shirts at max and two sets of trousers. His jeans and his school pants."

"...That really IS nothing." Bella answered frowning. "We're getting him some clothes."

The girls all nodded, sparkles in their eyes.

Shopping spree!

They had to make the weekend of it all. Clothes would be expensive and they needed to try and figure out what Harry would like.

Just meant they could make a whole day of it. Maybe a whole weekend

We now go to the Slytherin Dorm, where Sev was doing some research. He took almost every opportunity to study.

SCREECH!

"Huh?" He looked up and saw a Ministry owl with a parcel in its claws. "Oh, thank you."

He took the letter, opening it carefully

 _To Severus Snape_

 _We at the Ministry of Magic are pleased to inform you-_

"It. It got through. We're approved." Sev's eyes widened in shock. "Th-The patent got through!" He ran off, going to find Harry, going to tell him about the great news.

 _...The Ministry has agreed to the patent of your 'Obscurus Healing Potion'._

"YEEEEESSSSSSS!" he cheered

"What's up with Snape?" A Slytherin asked

Another just shrugged. "Valentine's card?"

The two looked at each other and waved it off.

*with Harry*

Harry was looking at a book for 'recipes for chocolate'. Since he was going to make them something sweet, he'd need some different ingredients.

He was in the great hall, humming

'Strawberries. Caramel. Raisins. Probably not.' He thought, looking over the added ingredients.

Dumbledore entered the room, his hair a bit messy

'Dumbledore looks like hell.' Harry thought, seeing the professor he used to revere as Sev ran in, rushing towards Harry

"HARRY!" Sev called out, running to him.

"What is it?" Harry asked, confused seeing him

"It went through! Our potion!" Sev panted, almost speaking with a croupy cough.

"What?!" Harry grinned

"Our potion's patent went through!" Sev answered

"Yes!" Harry cheered

SNAP!

"RICTUSEMPRA!" Dumbledore yelled

Harry's eyes widened as he was on the receiving end of that charm, flinging him back and through the hall.

The students screamed, getting out of the way

Harry coughed as he got up, confused that this was happening. "What. What's going-?"

"EVERTE STATUM!" Dumbledore called out again, shooting another spell at Harry, causing him to fly even further and into a wall and he was thrown out of the room, bouncing and grunting

'MASTER!' Death gasped as she saw him getting hurt.

"F-Fuck." He grunted as he got up, grabbing his wand. "What are you doing, Professor?!" He yelled

Dumbledore came out of the Great Hall with a flurry of his robe and glared at Harry. "I know who you are, Potter. I know where you came from."

"What?" Harry blinked

"The future. Your words from the first day. The way you can use magic. Your knowledge. How others look to you. You CAUSED things to change!" Dumbledore glared

"... What?" Harry blinked, trying to be ignorant

"Leginimens!" Dumbledore responded and plunged into Harry's mind but Harry put up his shields up, blocking the attack

'Not. THIS. Time.' Harry thought as the Protego charm protected his mind.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore called out, Harry retaliating.

The two spells clashed, Harry jumping away

Rolling through the dust, Harry shot out a hex at Dumbledore. He didn't think he'd do this, but now he had no choice.

Their spells clashed and flew into the walls.

He was moving fast, avoiding the spells but he had no time to try and counter attack

He tried to get behind a statue, but saw a spell shoot that way

He quickly summoned one of the sets of armour via the Accio spell, blocking the spell

"Get back here!" Dumbledore shot another spell at the armour, trying to hit Harry.

Students where in a panic, shocked and confused

"Albus. You're insane!" Harry yelled, trying to focus.

"Albus! What are you doing?!" McGonagall yelled

"Stopping Potter." Albus answered and shot at Harry again only for Flitwick to cast a shield charm

"Professor, this can't continue. Harry hasn't done anything wrong!" Flitwick called out

"There is something wrong with you, Albus!" Slughorn commented

"I. Am NOT. Wrong!" Albus responded, causing a great wind which threw the teachers back.

Harry flinched, backing up. He knew he was no match for Dumbledore

'What do I do? How can I get away?' Harry thought in worry, panting heavily. 'He'll never stop hunting me.' As he did not know students sending emergency calls to the ministry

"HARRY!" The girls and Sev called out.

"Huh? Guys, be careful!" Harry called "Dumbledore's gone insane."

"Stand back!" Dumbledore proclaimed

"No!" They answered, getting their wands out to protect Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" He proclaimed disarming their wands and then sent them flying.

"Damn it!" Lily hissed in worry

"Albus. You shouldn't have done that." Harry frowned and gripped his wand.

He just had to be careful

He tried to think of something, while dodging the spells.

Dumbledore removed the armour away and exposed Harry.

"Expelliamus!" Harry called as several figures Apparated

Dumbledore tried to block that attack, only for the figures to obscure his view...and disarmed him.

The wand flew through the air, crashing next to him

"Albus Dumbledore!" The Ministry officials spoke, stopping Dumbledore from reaching his wand.

"You are under arrest!"

"On what charge? Trying to stop a time traveller?" Dumbledore responded

"Attacking a student. Attempt at murder." The auror stated simply

The Aurors bound Dumbledore and removed the wand from his person, gathering him to go to the Ministry.

Harry shuddered a bit, grasping the fallen wand

'This wand.' He thought in worry, holding it between his fingers.

'That is it, Master.' Death nodded

'The. The Elder Wand.' Harry thought in worry. 'It's mine.' Harry gulped. 'All that's left if the Resurrection Stone.' He thought sarcastically. 'But... How?'

'The Wand chooses the Wizard.' Death answered. 'When you bested Dumbledore, it became yours.'

"I mean how to find the stone." He joked softly, holding her hand "But thanks."

'My sister will find a way, Master.' Death smiled

"Are you alright, Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Y... Yeah." He nodded

"I'm so sorry for all of this. I didn't expect Albus to do that." McGonagall apologised.

"No one expected him to have a mental break. He must have had a nervous breakdown." Flitwick assured

"Yeah...Something like that." Harry nodded, pocketing the wands away

He nodded, nervous

"Everyone who was hurt, go to Nurse Pomfrey. Everyone else...take the morning off." Professor McGonagall spoke

'This drama... Who knows what it will do to Hogwarts.'

Harry sighed and rubbed his neck, going back to his room.

"That was insane." he mumbled

'But you are alright, Master. That is what is important.' Death soothed her son.

"Yeah...I was scared, Mum. I really was." Harry answered, sitting on his bed

"There, there baby." She soothed gently, holding him close

He sighed heavily and rested next to her.

It was a few days later, Harry was in the kitchen making the chocolates he promised the girls. He needed some time to himself after that attack from Albus.

He was lucky he knew the entryway

Thank you, Marauder's Map.

'Okay, the chocolate's melted, now to add the additions.' He thought

He worked happily, the house elves in the distance as they felt ashamed

Each of them didn't want to speak out of turn, since this was the person who defeated their employer.

'Okay, Strawberry. Raisin.' Harry thought. "Oops, can't forget the caramel." He whispered to himself, setting the chocolate into various shapes.

Simple hearts, not overly large

"Well, now for the fridge." Harry spoke to himself and put them ready for later.

He nodded, proud of his work

He needed to keep this a secret for a little while, just long enough to surprise them.

"Yeah, they don't know where the kitchen is." He nodded, confident

"Harry. What're you doing here?" Sev asked seeing him leave the kitchen

"Oh, nothing." He laughed

"Oh. Okay. You've made a HELL of a scene the other day. People are still talking about it." Sev answered

"Wasn't my fault." He huffed

"I'm not saying it was. I KNOW it was self-defence." Sev responded, trying to make sure Harry didn't misconstrue anything. "I can't believe that Dumbledore would do that."

"Yeah." Harry laughed a bit

"One thing's for certain." Sev followed up

"What?" Harry asked

"You'll be getting a LOT of Valentine's letters." Sev joked

"Oh hell!" Harry facepalmed

Sev shook his head. "You SURE you didn't cause anything crazy at your old school?"

"... Some things happened." He blinked/admitted

"Well, it's like a bad knut; isn't it?" Sev sighed and understood.

"Yeah...Dinner?" Harry nodded

"Sure." Sev responded

*time skip*

It was now Valentine's Day. Things were getting into the mood as the classes were covered in light confetti and people were making plans for the weekend.

Harry had his chocolates wrapped, all the boxes in a bag as he looked for his girls

'Huh. I wonder where they are?' Harry wondered, looking around for them.

Little did he know they where nervously holding their presents, preparing to head down to the Great Hall

"You ready?" Dromeda asked

"No." Alice shook her head

"Not really." Lilly shrugged

"What if he doesn't like it?" Cissy mumbled

"Then...We try again. On his birthday." Bella answered, giving a reasonable answer before she smirked and pushed them all out of the room "Come on you bitches! We need to see your man!"

"Whoa, whoa! Okay, okay!" They answered, gifts in hand as they were pushed to see Harry.

They soon entered the great hall where Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table

He was eating some cereal since taking a break from his chocolate making.

"Harry!" Bella called

"Hmm? Oh, hey girls." Harry spoke, seeing them.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" They all smiled, some more nervous than others

Harry blinked and smiled gently at that. "Thanks. What've you got there?" He asked as he stood up

"P... Presents." Lilly stuttered

"For me?" Harry asked as they presented them to him. "I. Wow. Thank you."

He blinked and held out the boxes of chocolate "I... Err... Made you these."

"You did?" The girls asked as they exchanged their gifts.

Harry opened his, while the girls opened theirs.

"Oh my!" Alice gasped happily at the sight of the chocolates

"You made these?" Dromeda asked as Cissy put one in her mouth

"Yeah, I did."

Cissy's eyes widened, glistening at the taste. It was her favourite flavour!

One by one they started trying the chocolates, happy

"Strawberry?" Lily hummed happily as she took another.

"Yeah, your favourite flavours." He smiled

'We're not worthy!' The girls thought in unison as they teared up gently

Harry shook his head gently as he opened up his presents. "N-New clothes?" He stammered in shock

That got the girls to snap out of their stupor, worried that Harry didn't like them.

One by one, Harry opened the gifts and each one was a different article of clothing. A couple of shirts, a new pair of jeans, a jumper. Things that'd be practically used every day.

"W... Wow..." He muttered

"Do you like them?" Cissy gulped in worry.

"They are amazing." He smiled happily

The girls gave a sigh of relief and hugged Harry.

They held each other closely, smiling

"Thanks for the best Valentine's Day." Harry whispered to each of them.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	24. Epilogue

**Harry Potter and the Mothers' Intriguing Life Flings**

 **Epilogue**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

jedimasterb10: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

JohnyXD: Thanks very much.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was many years later. Harry had settled fully into the past now.

Harry and his lovers had graduated Hogwarts nearly two years ago, currently getting into their own careers with Harry having recently proposed to them all

And due to certain loopholes in the marriage contracts, Harry and the girls could marry each other.

Currently they were all at Harry's house, the summer sun allowing them to use the pool

"Ah~, this is the life." Dromeda sighed, lying on her back while floating in the sun. She was wearing a black bikini that hugged her hips

"Agreed." Her sisters sighed, applying some sunscreen to their legs while wearing matching swimsuits

"I wonder where Lily and Alice are?" Bella wondered

"Inside getting changed, they said." Cissy answered. "They wanted to help get drinks."

"Oooh! Cocktails!" Bella grinned

"Someone mention 'cocktails'?" Alice asked, wearing a blue coloured bikini with a towel skirt around her waist as she and Lily walked out with drinks.

Lily wearing a matching red version of Alice's bikini

"Oh, sweet. Thanks." Bella answered, taking her drink.

"Thanks, you two." Dromeda got out of the pool and took her drink.

Cissy pulled Lily down and kissed her before taking her drink.

"Hmm... Where's Death and Harry?" Lily moaned softly and asked

"Inside." Dromeda answered. "I think they're having some 'mother-son' time." She smirked

"And I'm missing out?" Lily pouted playfully

"WE can still have fun." Cissy smirked and kissed Lily, groping her breasts.

"Cissy." Lily giggled and moaned

Inside the house, we find Harry and Death in an embrace. More like, Harry fucking Death in the doggy position, something he wanted to try for a while.

He was holding her pale hips, his fingers digging into the flesh, as he slammed away

"Y-Yes! Yes, Master! So good!" Death moaned happily, feeling her pussy being slammed by her master's cock, her clit being teased with his slap of Harry's balls.

"Mum... So good!" He moaned, slapping her ass

"Cum, cum inside me. Such a good BOY~!" She moaned, feeling herself climax from his cock.

"M-Mum!" Harry grunted and came inside of her, hugging her hips.

Harry's seed filled in Death's womb, the two collapse on the bed and panted happily.

'You. Have grown so much. Master.' Death thought happily.

Harry smiled, holding her close

"Enjoying yourselves?" Bella asked seeing the two, she and the girls in the doorway

"Just a bit." She panted

"Well, I think you've earned some rest outside." Dromeda answered "While we have fun with our fiancé."

Harry chuckled awkwardly at that, worried about that suggestion.

About how long it might be before he got some sleep

*Time Skip*

It was a few months later Harry was pacing in a corridor, biting his thumb in worry.

He was getting married in less than an hour

"Harry, you ready?" Sev asked, walking to his friend and wearing a suit and tie.

"No!" Harry laughed

"Well, you're gonna HAVE to be." Sev shook his head with a smile

"Yeah." Harry sighed, nodding

"Look, you're the guy that took on Dumbledore and showed him to be crazy. AND you love these women right?" Sev responded

"Yes." Harry nodded

"This is just that next step. You've got this." Sev answered.

"...Thanks, Sev." Harry sighed gently, accepting that answer

"I knew I chose you for my best man for a reason." He laughed

"Now, go out there and make them happy." Sev patted his back.

Harry chuckled and nodded, going to the altar to await his brides.

*time skip*

It was a couple of months later, Harry was now married to his now wives and resting back at their home.

It was a few weeks past New Year's, the family relaxing from the excitement

"So, what do we do now?" Lily asked

"...Seriously? We just had made love an hour ago." Alice answered

"Yeah." Harry laughed, kissing her

"Just...One thing." Lily asked

"What is it?" Harry asked

"Where did you find that black stone ring for Death?" Lily asked.

"I...Had help." Harry answered, knowing full well that the stone set in Death's wedding ring was the Resurrection Stone.

He found it in Dumbledore's office

"Well, whatever it is, Death loves it." Lily answered

"...Where're the Sisters?" Alice wondered

"They... Huh." Harry commented before he blinked and tapped his chin "Where ARE they?"

Inside the house, we can hear three women moaning in ecstasy; inside the bedroom, Cissy was being eaten out by Dromeda while Bella was being fucked by Death

"Naughty girls!" Death panted happily

"Yes. Yes, we are. Mistress!" They moaned, climaxing one after another.

Death giggled and smiles, pulling out

"Good girls." Death commented...and rubbed their bellies gently.

Yes, the three were pregnant

"Rest up, I'll let Master know where you are." Death smiled

"Okay." The three answered as they kissed her, falling asleep

'All three pregnant. Master...You are amazing.' Death thought looking at her wedding band, Resurrection Stone and all.

Death walked downstairs, going outside to meet Harry and his other wives.

Walking past an empty wall, time began to change through it.

Pictures began to pop up, pictures of the family out at a picnic each with pregnant bellies. Followed by pictures of each of the women in the hospital, holding their newly born children.

We now come to a special day

"Come on everyone! Time to go or we will be late!" An older Harry Potter called. The date? September the 1st

"Coming dad!" Voices responded, running downstairs.

Harry smiled. It was a VERY special September the 1st

It's the one where, in the original timeline, he first went to Hogwarts

First came down was a silver-haired girl with blue tips, wearing a brown jacket, a grey shirt and blue jeans. She seemed to be about eleven years old.

Second, came down a second girl, mousy brown hair with dark eyes, a dark blue jean jacket, light coloured striped shirt, stockings and shorts and flat shoes.

Thirdly was a blonde haired timid girl, wearing a black jumper and skirt, a green shirt and silvery shoes.

Following the girls were two boys, both with brown hair.

The first boy was a slim boy, tall but thin. Wearing a red shirt and black trousers brown eyes and carrying a bag on his side.

And the second boy, last down the stairs had messy auburn hair, wearing round-rimmed glasses, green eyes, and a kind smile

"Yes, dad." The kids responded.

"Caulifla, wait." Kale added, trying to stop her.

"Kale, this is what we came for; right?" Caulifla responded

"Okay, come on. Your mother's are waiting in the car." Harry smiled

The kids all got into the car, the group carrying large luggage bags containing their clothes and school supplies.

"Here we go." Harry nodded, driving off in a limo

You see, over the time since Harry and Severus made their Obscurus Healing Potion the money gained them a company to produce it. Making them VERY rich and expand into other potions and also revamps in the 'Advanced Potions Making'.

As well as making other new potions

The family drove down to Kings Cross Station, Harry getting the kids out and each going to the station.

"We've got our stuff, dad." One of the girls spoke

"Good, Delphini." Harry answered, helping his children's luggage out of the boot.

He made sure their stuff was in their own trolly's, sighing in relief

"Come on everyone." Harry spoke, helping the trollies get moving.

"Okay dad." They answered, all but his blonde haired daughter was taking a bit longer in the car.

Harry frowned, kneeling next to her

"Lyra. What's wrong?" Harry asked gently, rubbing her back.

"I'm... Scared." She mumbled

Harry rubbed her back gently and held her. "It's okay, Lyra. It's okay to be scared."

"I'm... What if I don't make any friends?" She said shyly

"Lyra. You are a WONDERFUL young woman. I'm sure you'll make friends." Harry answered. "You'll have so many friends you won't know what to do with them all."

"You sure?" Lyra asked with a sniff.

"I'm sure." Harry nodded as he kissed her forehead "Hogwarts will be some of the best years of your life. And if you ever feel lonely, remember where I told you to go?"

"The Room of Requirement?" Lyra asked

"Yep. Just think about it and it will give you a room to call us." Harry smiled "Remember how to get in?"

"Think of my great need and it will appear." Lyra nodded

"That's my girl." He answered and stroked her head.

The two got out of the car and headed to the platforms.

The family headed to the arch between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Delphini, you first." Harry spoke. "And wait for us on the other side."

"Yes, Dad." Delphini nodded, pushing her cart forwards and straight through the arch.

"Dora, your turn." Harry turned to his second daughter.

"On it." Dora, the mousy brown haired girl, responded, following suit.

"Ne-Neville? Where'd he go?" Harry wondered

Neville, Harry's son, popped out and put a toad in his cage. "S-Sorry, dad. Trevor got out again."

"That toad." Harry shook his head with a chuckle. "Your turn."

Neville nodded and pushed his cart forward and phased through the passage.

"Ash." Harry followed up

"Gangway!" Ash, Harry's second son, pushed his cart quickly and phased through the portal.

"Our turn." Lyra gulped and pushed alongside her father

"I'm here." He smiled down at her assuringly

Both Harry and Cissy's daughter transported all the way to Platform 9 and 3/4s, the platform for Witches and Wizards.

Cissy smiled as she saw her daughter emerge from the wall, pride in her eyes

"Mummy!" Lyra called out, pushing her cart to her.

Cissy, among the other Potter Wives, had grown up and grown more beautiful. Hugging their respective children.

"You came!" Ash smiled.

"Of course we did. We wouldn't miss this." Lily answered, stroking her son's head.

"Had to rush from work though." Death smiled, holding her own daughter

She was much younger, about three or four years old. Black hair, green eyes, wearing a black and grey dress with black shoes...And the triangle symbol on her dress.

"Hey baby." Harry smiled down, tickling her stomach

The little girl giggled happily in her mother's arms. "Sorry that we almost missed the train." Death apologised.

"I know, your job's important." Harry answered. "You ready to go?" He asked his 11 year old children.

They nodded, all different stages of nervous as they hugged their mothers

"Ready to go?" They asked their children

"Yes." Each responded, putting their luggage on the train.

"...Can I write?" Ash asked

"Every day if you want." Lily nodded

"ALL ABOARD!" The conductor called out

First on the train was Ash, Lily's son. 'Youngest first' as the older children said.

Second, was Neville; Alice's son, soon following.

Third was Lyra, Narcissa's daughter. Pulling her skirt down gently as she stepped onto the train.

Fourth was 'Dora' or 'Nymphadora', who had changed her hair colour to a pink bubblegum for giggles. Andromeda's daughter...and Andromeda rolled her eyes at her daughter's choice of hair colour.

And lastly was Delphini, Bellatrix's daughter, who gave her one last hug before she boarded

"BYE! See you at Christmas!" They waved, each back to each other.

"Bye! Love you!" They waved.

"Say 'bye-bye', Rose." Death spoke to her daughter.

"Buh-bye." The now named 'Rose' waved to her siblings.

As the train pulled out of the station, the families waved goodbye to their children.

All the while, on the train, a certain curly brown haired girl came into the Potter's carriage, on the way to Hogwarts.

We zoom back to the Potters, going into their limo to go back home

"Think they'll be okay?" Alice asked, it being their first year

"Honestly? I think so." Lily answered.

Bella nodded, picking up the Daily Prophet

On the front page 'MALFOY ARRESTED' in big black lettering. The text underneath read that 'Lucius Malfoy' was found trying to be a mediocre Dark Lord but was promptly sentenced to Azkaban.

In addition of 'Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge removed from the Wizengamot'.

Luscious Malfoy had attempted to become the next Dark Lord, helped by Ms Umbridge. Malfoy's first attack/plan... Being attacking the Ministry head on with no subtlety... And he gave up as soon as a spell was launched at him, lightly cutting his hair

In addition, Umbridge was found with conspiratorial means to take over the Ministry to add and change laws all in Wizard-Kind favour and limit the various humanoid beings' rights.

The two being sent to Azkaban with their supporters for the rest of their lives, some of these supporters being given the kiss depending on the severity of their crimes

"Couldn't have happened to a group of 'nicer people'." Narcissa smiled, resting in her chair.

"So, Harry." Dromeda smiled "How about we send Rose to spend the weekend with her Uncle Sevvy and have some... Alone time, now that the house is finally empty?"

"You know...That's a great idea." Harry nodded with a smile, looking over their bodies

'I love my life.' Harry thought happily, driving through London to Severus' home.

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
